Wicked: The Devil May Cry
by DonnaJossee
Summary: Joker and Harley struggle with getting past their differences and moving forward, only making it harder on themselves to fix what's screwed up. *Takes place after YAHMTDW*
1. Prologue

_**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ "WICKED RE-LOADED", "THESE VIOLENT DELIGHTS HAVE VIOLENT ENDS", OR "YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE ME TO DANCE WITH" YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND SOME OF THE STUFF IN THIS BOOK. I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ THEM BEFORE STARTING THIS ONE.**_

 _ **Prologue** _

_Harley squeezed her eyes closed, allowing more tired, stressed out tears leave her eyes._

 _The Joker was down stairs having a temper tantrum, Lucyfer was staying with Ivy—for obvious reasons—and she felt alone._

 _Hadlynn was gone. Johnny wasn't even around very much since Hadlynn left. For once Harley had a home all to herself, with the man she loved._

 _And for some odd reason, she thought they'd be celebrating the news of a baby at the moment, not having their own breakdowns._

 _She didn't know how to tell him, she'd hoped that if she added a happy and excited tone to her voice, he'd be happy, too._

 _HA!_

 _His exact words were:_

 _"How could you do this to me right now? And present it like it's some fuckin' gift that you're pregnant!"_

 _Which she happily replied to with:_

 _"It is a fuckin' gift! If you'd stop bein' so god damn greedy and all about money and luxury, you'd actually see that havin' a child, is the greatest gift of all, you fuckin' bastard!"_

 _Which led to:_

 _"You fuckin' bitch! You're crazier than I thought if you think I want another fuckin' kid with you!"_

 _And ended with:_

 _"Fine! I'll go find someone else to knock me up whenever I want even more kids!"_

 _Which earned her a slap, so she hit him back, he slung her to the floor and finally just kicked her out the living room._

 _She hated him at the moment. She knew she didn't really hate him, just his temper._

 _He'd told her plenty that he didn't want anymore kids with her. She knew he meant that he didn't want anymore kids of his own flesh and blood, not just he didn't want anymore particularly with her._

 _He wanted Hadlynn's kid once it was born and then he was done for._

 _Until Harley told him the news._

 _His whole plan shattered apparently, because of her._

 _She let out a choked sob and he screamed at her to shut up._

 _Why had she even told him?_

 _Hell, he barely paid attention to her. He might not have even noticed her pregnancy if she didn't tell him._

 _All he was worried about was Hadlynn and making her life hell._

 _She wish he'd just kill the bitch and be done with it._

 _She loved her sister, more than anything, but she was completely toxic. Burning herself and anyone who tried to be kind to her._

 _Her patience ran out with her younger sister when she kissed Joker. But it had completely went to hell when she took Harley and J's nephew from them and Lucy._

 _Oh, God. Lucy still didn't know about the new baby or Vincent and Hadlynn leaving._

 _A wave of stress and failure rolls through her and she cries out again, resulting in J shooting a hole into the ceiling downstairs._

 _Her hands shake as she wipes her eyes and catches her breath._

 _She stood to her feet, hearing him laugh to himself, and she walked to the door._

 _Building up enough courage, she opened it and prepared herself to confront The Devil himself._

 _ **Chapter One will be posted later tonight.**_


	2. I Pray To God

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I COULDNT KEEP MY EYES OPEN LONG ENOUGH TO FINISH THE CHAPTER. IT IS SHORTER THAN USUAL, ONLY BECAUSE A BOMBSHELL IS GONNA DROP TOWARDS THE END OF IT AND I DONT WANT YALL OVER WHELMED. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS THAT ABSOLUTELY NEED TO BE ANSWERED AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER, DM ME. IF YOU CANT THEN LEAVE A REVIEW AND ILL ANSWER IT WHEN I UPDATE IN A COUPLE DAYS.**

 ** _WARNING:_**

 ** _EXPLICIT LANGUAGE_**

 ** _I Pray To God That He Makes Me Feel Alright_**

 _hope he gets me through this one more night. I pray to God, he's like one to many drinks and my intuition starts to sink – Bebe Rexah_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I hear her footsteps coming down the stairs before anything else and I feel my anger rise again.

My hands are bracing the stone of the old fire place, my lungs heaving in deep breaths.

I feel her small hands run down my back, and wrap around my waist.

My anger doesn't falter, but it doesn't get worse, either.

Her forehead presses into my back and I roll my jaw, knowing what she's doing.

"Daddy?" She sniffles and I smile to myself, chuckling darkly.

"Don't think ya wanna try anything with Daddy tonight, Little Girl." I growl out, but her arms stay around me and her forehead presses against my back again.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers lowly. "I didn't mean to upset ya." She tells me and I close my eyes, trying to gain my composure despite how drunk I was.

I turn, looking down at her.

Her big blue eyes shine with tears, her face tired, give out . . .

 _That makes two of us_ , I think to myself.

She gently ran her fingers along where she had slapped me, a bruise was starting to form, and she stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to mine.

It wasn't a normal kiss. It wasn't short and sweet like usual, it was scorching and lingering.

I knew what she was doing.

I'd done it to her plenty and now she was doing it to me.

Hoping to avoid being scolded _again_ by distracting the other with sex.

I don't know she if knows what she's getting herself into or not.

By the time the kiss is over, and I try to speak, she's pulling me back in for another one. Almost like she's desperate.

I pull away eventually, wagging my finger at her.

"No, no, no." I raise my brow. "We don't do that." I add.

"I'm sorry," she finally drops the act, tears coming to her eyes. "I don't want you to be angry with me anymore." She chokes out.

"I'm not—" I stop abruptly, realizing now why she was so upset. "—Harls," I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "Baby." I chuckle without humor. "I'm not mad at you." I finally tell her and she looks at me confused.

"But you—"

"—Realized it's mainly my fault you're pregnant again, and I didn't want to admit it before so I took my anger, with myself, out on you." My words make her eyes widen in shock as if she didn't expect me to apologize. "The last pregnancy didn't go like we thought it would. You were under a lot of stress, Harley. One of the reasons I don't want another kid is because you'll be stressed out again and I don't like seeing you all out of order and hormonal and stressed . . . kind annoying."

"Mistah J." She smiles a little. "I'll be fine." She assures me. "Ain't no reason to be upset with yourself. I'm the one who can't ever remember to get birth control."

"And I'm the one who never pulls out." I scoff back.

"I told ya that ya needed to but ya never listened to me."

"And now you're knocked up, so, lesson learned." I sit by her on the couch. "I shouldn'ta hit you earlier. Or yelled at you."

"I'd apologize for hittin' you but you deserved it so . . . "

I laugh, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

" . . . I don't blame you." I mumble against her skin and she laughs. "How long ya been—"

"—Little over a week. I didn't tell ya cause I didn't know what to think of it, myself." She admits and I nod slowly.

"We've gotta be extra careful this time," I tell her. "Know what happened last time this happened." My voice drops to solemn and she looks at me with teary eyes.

"How could I forget? I got over 14 Arkham visits in 3 years because of it." She mumbles back.

"I know. Who do ya think got ya out all Those times?" I smooth her hair and she gives me a small smile.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I know." I kiss her forehead.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback – **3 Years Ago** } _

_My whole body feels numb as I stare at the blood running down my legs._

 _2 months._

 _My pregnancy lasted 2 months._

 _I take deep breaths, trying to keep my shit together._

 _I couldn't go completely ballistic here and now._

 _We were on a Job, J and his guys were waiting for me outside the old club because I needed a potty break._

 _When I had stood from the toilet, blood came like a flood. It'd happened to me before so I knew what it meant, but I refused to accept it._

 _Worse of all was that J didn't even know I was pregnant. I hadn't told him. I was gonna tell him, eventually, but I guess there's no use in hiding it now._

 _But I still can't make myself move from the bathroom._

 _I can't call for help. I can't mention anything to him because I feel utterly paralyzed._

 _My whole body shakes as I squeeze my eyes closed and start stripping my ruined cloths off, leaving me in nothing but a bra since I decided to sport my red jester suit this go round._

 _I went to the sink to wash my hands off . . . that's when it all hits me._

 _My knees ache as they fall on the tile of the bathroom, my hands bracing the edge of the counter. My eyes sting as tears roll down my cheeks and out of complete heart break and frustration—I scream as loud as I can, hoping that all my emotions would be gone after I screamed for about 30 seconds straight._

 _Nothing even flinched but the mirror, it grew a small crack from the shrill._

 _And in no time the door was kicked open and J came in. Johnny quickly turned around to avoid seeing my naked and Joker stared for a moment._

 _His brows furrowed and he stepped closer, slowly._

 _His face expressed a silent question:_

 _"Did you get hurt on the job?"_

 _Then he put the pieces together slowly, and his face completely twisted into something confused and angry._

 _He squeezed his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose and I finally let the sobs spill from my mouth._

 _He goes to help me up, but something snaps in me._

 _I don't want pity, I don't want bullshit about how everything will be okay. I don't want to be comforted. I want my baby back. And he couldn't bring it back, therefor he was no use to me at the moment._

 _I scream at him angrily, shoving him away from me._

 _"Harley!" He called after me as I march out the bathroom to his men._

 _He must've given them a look to stop me because they all suddenly hold their guns on me._

 _I slowly cock my head at them, and look at J._

 _"Big mistake, Pud'." I growl out, suddenly knocking the gun out of one of their hands, shooting the guy, and the other three next to him before they can even get a good shot at me._

 _At this point J has his gun on me and I have the dead man's on him._

 _"Harley, baby," he states in a warning._

 _"Shut up." I shake my head._

 _"Baby," he puts his gun away, holding his hands up, walking to me._

 _"SHUT UP!" I scream, squeezing my eyes closed. "I don't wanna hear it!" I shake my head._

 _"You don't know what I'm gonna say." He steps closer to me and I feel my heart pounding._

 _"That's everything will be okay and that life goes on and other bullshit just like it just to pacify me." My voice cracks._

 _"I wouldn't try to pacify you about something like this, Harley. You know that." He holds his hand out for the gun. "Gimme the gun, and let's talk about this."_

 _"I don't want to talk about it, J."_

 _"Then when we won't." He raises his brows. "Just gimme the gun, Harls." He says gently._

 _I almost give it to him, until my mind snaps again and I go to shoot him instead._

 _That's when he loses it._

 _His grabs the gun from me quickly, and I struggle against him, biting and kicking and screaming. He grabs my throat and forces me onto my stomach, not letting any pressure off it. I start choking and hacking, my vision spotting until finally I take my last breath and black out._

 ** _And THAT is why I decided to jump 3 years in my last story. There's a lot of shit that went down in those years, too. Which will be explained throughout this story._**

 **LabRatsSquad: Hope you liked it:)**

 **QuinnMarie: He's still not happy about it, and they will continue to bump heads on it but it'll work out.**

 **gabbygrl247: glad you like it!**

 **Abbydabby6951: thank you!**

 **Sharieberry: I hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **ShineGZB: you're welcome, hope you liked it!**

 **KBC04070911: Oh, yeah. Harley's gonna be hormonal as hell and Hadlynn and Harley's relationship will definitely change in this story.**

 **jennamichelle85: Harley and Hadlynn's relationship will definitely shift A LOT in this book.**

 **ZileRacer: I have some interesting stuff lined up with Batman/Bruce in this story, and YES! Ivy and Selina will play bigger parts in here as well:)**

 **UnaverageWriterFreak: Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter;)**

 **Rasasvada98: Thank you so so much! I love you, thanks for the support!**

 **sunshineeandflowerss: I completely understand your feelings about Hadlynn haha and Joker will be focusing a lot more on Harley this book.**

 **sparklylaurens: Thank you so much! I love you!**

 **Smarticles: Just wait for it. There's a reason he's at a point like this with Harley.**

 **CrystalFalls1987: THANK YOU! ;)**

 **Blue Penguin Lighting: Thank you, I love you!**

 **Prima-Donna2002: There's a reason he's so uptight and mean to her (it'll be explained in the story)**

 **Lola: I'm so happy you're happy about it!**

 **Guest: yes, a lot more J and Lucy will be in this story;)**

 **Lanahhh: no. This will not be the last book, who knows how many more there will be, honestly?**

 **ElMarSuperstar: ;) thank you! I love you! And Harley and Hadlynn aren't gonna be sunshine and flowers like usual in this story, it'll get pretty petty between the two of them.**

 **fiona1993: I UPDATED. I'm sorry for the wait:( and Hady and Harley are gonna be . . . Damn. That's all you're gonna be saying once they start seeing each other again. Just damn.**

 **Anya: THANK YOU! I love you and hope you liked the chapter.**

 **TheBookFairyXx: I'm sorry for the wait! Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Harley x Joker: I hope you liked the chapter!**

 ** _**Anyone who's ever thought:_**

 ** _"this bitch did not just do that shit"_**

 ** _"Can someone please knock this hoe out?"_**

 ** _"Bitch shut the fuck up"_**

 ** _"Why's you doin' that?!"_**

 ** _"I know this bitch did not just touch him like that"_**

 ** _"She did not just have the audacity to be petty to the Queen like that?!"_**

 ** _"Bitch shut the fuck up. All you are is a glorified side chick for every man in this damn book just sit down and read a bible. Shit witcho unfaithful ass."_**

 ** _"Why won't J just kill this bitch?"_**

 ** _"You are a mother. There ain't no need for you to be jumpin' from dick to dick like that anymore. This is not no duck duck goose, bitch:l"_**

 ** _"Someone call 1-800-CHOKE-THAT-HOE cause she need to recognize who the fuck she talkin' to like that"_**

 ** _etc. etc. etc about Hadlynn, then I have good news._**

 ** _Clearly Harley is at the end of her damn rope with her little sister. She's been sipping her tea, minding her own business, but there's a lot that Harley won't tolerate anymore. There'll be plenty of moments when Harley blatantly resents her sister. And vice-versa. There's a lot you'll learn about Hadlynn's mistakes that haven't been mentioned, and a lot about Harley's mistakes that haven't been mentioned._**

 ** _For those of you who like Hadlynn, no. This won't be a complete break Hadlynn. Hadlynn's not defenseless. And neither is Harley. There'll both be equally at each other's throats, and they will get along sometimes, just not near enough as much as they wont._**


	3. I Could Use A Dream

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _*EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE_**

 ** _INNUENDO_**

 ** _I Could Use A Dream_**

 _or a Jeanie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this – B.O.B_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 _{Flashback – **3 Years Ago** }_

 _I rub my jaw, staring at Harley._

 _She was sitting on the bed, a blanket around her shoulders, her eyes glossed over and were puffy from tears as she stared off into space._

 _It'd been a few hours since we'd gotten home, she'd been awake a few minutes._

 _I held a glass of water in my hand, but I never got the chance to take it to her before she zoned out._

 _"Harley," I hold the water out to her and her eyes flicker to it a moment, before she's staring back into space._

 _I give up, sitting the glass on the nightstand._

 _"I don't want water." She finally speaks_

 _"I can bring you some juice." I offer._

 _"I want alcohol. It doesn't matter what kind, just gimme some." She states._

 _"IIIIIIII don't think alcohol will—"_

 _"—Bring me some or I'll go get it myself." She spits sternly and I roll my jaw._

 _"I'm not getting you alcohol. You don't need it right now, Harley." I say calmly, though I want to chew her out for talking to me like that._

 _She snaps up from the bed, dropping the blanket, exposing her naked body._

 _She shoves past me to the door and swings it open, about to go downstairs._

 _I rush after her, not able to remember whether or me some of the guys were still downstairs or not._

 _They were._

 _Their eyes automatically went to the floor once they saw she was naked._

 _Smart men, I think as I walk quickly to the kitchen behind her._

 _She grabs a bottle of Fireball from the cupboard and I snatch it from her before she can open it._

 _Her eyes are rabid, her breathing heavy as she stares at me with pure anger._

 _"Give. Me. The. Fuckin'. Bottle. J." She growls out._

 _I raise a brow, and hold the bottle over my head before throwing it to the ground as hard as I can. It shatters, whiskey and glass puddling on the floor._

 _She looks at the mess, then back up at me. I expect her to cry or something, but she does the opposite. She rolls her jaw, and shoves past me._

 _"Harley!" I call after her. "Jesus Christ." I groan, going back up the stairs to her._

 _She's locked herself in our bathroom, and I hear the shower starting up._

 _"Maybe she's actually gotten a grip on herself." I sigh, walking to my office. I know she won't want me to bother her anymore tonight, so I might as well get some work done to keep myself busy from having a breakdown over losing another baby._

 _After about an hour, I hear our bedroom door open and I glance up at the door of my office, just in time to see Harley slip by in a very skimpy dress that left very little to the imagination, and a pair of heels._

 _I grit my teeth and stand up, walking after her._

 _I see All the guys are gone once I get downstairs, seeing Harley reach for the doorknob._

 _"Harley." I growl out. "Where do you think you're going?" I walk down the stairs slowly and she looks at me._

 _"Last time this happened, you went out. I'm goin' out." She opens the door._

 _That does it._

 _I take my gun out and shoot the door, missing her head by a few inches._

 _She looks at me again and I take heavy breaths as I stalk to her._

 _"You will not." I hiss. "I've been patient. I've been caring. But this is ridiculous. You're in no shape to go out, Harley."_

 _I'm taken back when she slaps the living hell out of me._

 _"This is all your fault anyway. So why the hell tell me what I can and can't do?"_

 _"This is my fault?" I put a hand on my chest, my brows raised._

 _"I wouldn't have miscarried if it weren't for you getting me pregnant to begin with. So yes. It's your fault. And I'm going out."_

 _I can't even comprehend her walking out door. My own anger and sorrow fills me as I realize she's right._

{Present}

I wake up to the mattress bouncing up and down and I look to see Lucy nonchalantly jumping on Harley's side of the bed.

"When did you get home?" I rub my eyes, sitting up.

"A few minutes ago. Mommy said to come up here while her and Aunt Ivy talk about something." She continues jumping and I chuckle.

"Ya wanna go tick Mommy off?" I ask her and she nods. I get up to brush my teeth, and when I come back, she's still jumping on the bed.

"She's so funny when she's mad." She lands on her butt and pushes herself off the mattress. "Ya know how she does that twitchy thing with her nose when she's mad?"

"The thing that makes her look like a mouse kind of?" I open the door for her and she holds her arms up at me.

I sigh and pick her up.

"Yeah, that thing!" She chuckles. "Mommy's so adorable."

"Yes, she is." I walk down the stairs.

"I hope I'm as pretty as her when I get older." She sighs.

I smile, looking at her as she brushes her messy curls out of her face.

"Ya already are, Munchkin." I kiss her cheek and she smiles cheekily at me.

The smell of coffee hits me in the face when I walk into the kitchen to see Harley and Ivy laughing. Harley's perched on the counter, her eyes meet mine and she smiles beautifully. Ivy's face falls when she sees me and she grimaces.

"Ew." She sneers and I narrow my eyes at her, purposely wrapping my arm around Harley and kissing her. Lucy gags and looks away, along with Ivy and Harley chuckles.

"Good mornin', Daddy." She licks her lips and I press my lips to hers again.

"Good morning." I kiss her cheek and she giggles. "Have you told Ivy about . . . ?" I say so lowly that only she hears it.

She shakes her head.

"I was just about to." She replies in the same tone.

"Does Lucy?"

"I was Hopin' we'd tell her together." She replies.

"Okay." I nod, not able to help my eyes from flickering back to those full lips of hers. She catches onto what I'm thinking and goes to kiss me.

"And that's my cue." Lucy wiggles down from me.

"Couldn't agree more, kid." Ivy grabs her hand. "Let's go watch a movie while they be gross."

"Nemo!" I hear Lucy shout as they head into the living room.

Harley laughs and looks back to me, not hesitating to pick up where we left off.

Her legs wrap around my waist and her fingers thread through my hair.

She pulls away for a second and smiles at me.

"You're in a good mood." She states and I nod.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I furrow my brows.

"It's just—after last night, I thought you'd—"

"—I was completely wasted last night. And freaking out." I scoff and she nods slowly. "I just don't want to lose you again, Harley. I almost never got you back last time. For Christ's sake, you—"

"—I know." She cuts me off lowly. "And it's not something I'm proud of, you know that. I just didn't know what else to do, J."

"We're In a relationship for a reason, Harls. It's called mutual support. I tried to be there for you as much as I could. You just pushed me away."

"I was angry with you. I didn't understand why I had another miscarriage, I just needed someone to blame—"

"—Then you blame stress. Because that's what it was. Stress. And if you woulda told me about the damn pregnancy to begin with, I wouldn'ta had you working."

"Okay. I understand that. You're right. Can we please stop fightin'. Please."

"Okay." I finally sigh and she kisses my jaw.

"Can we tell Lucy and Ivy now?" She runs her fingers over my cheek and I smile.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"You're what?" Lucy asks me and J.

My eyes flicker to Ivy, who looks completely stunned.

"I'm having a baby, Lucy. You're gonna have a little brother or sister." I smile.

" . . . Well what if I don't wanna a brother or sister?" She says, her smile fading.

"Don't feel bad, Kid. I don't want it either." J crosses his arms and I snap him a look.

"Why don'tcha want a little brother or sister?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Because then I won't be special to you and Daddy." She rubs her eyes and I sigh.

"Lucy, you'll always be our first baby. We won't have favorites."

"Hell, I will." Joker snaps and I grit my teeth.

"If daddy doesn't want a new baby, I don't." She crosses her arms and pokes her lips out.

"Lucyfer Esperanza Quinn, I swear to god if you don't—"

"—Harley." Joker says suddenly and I take a deep breath.

"You know what, Lucyfer?" I rub my forehead. "I have gone through hell the last three years trying to be happy. And a baby would make me happy! I don't want to hear about what you want or don't want because _I_ have already _sacrificed_ enough for _you_." I feel Joker's hand on my shoulder.

"Enough." He warns me and I look at Lucy to see she has tears in her eyes.

"Daddy was right." She sniffles. "You shoulda stayed gone when you 'lost your damn mind' and left."

"Lucyfer!" My eyes widen. She ignores me and runs up the stairs.

I turn to J, who's squeezing his eyes closed.

"You told our daughter that I should've stayed gone?" I narrow my eyes.

"Umm. . . " Ivy pipes up. "I'm gonna go. I'll call ya tonight, Harley." She tells me, I just nod and she goes to the door, leaving.

"That was right after I found out you—"

"—Can you stop bringin' that up?! I get it, okay?! But that gave you no reason to fuckin' tell our daughter shit like that!"

"I'm not fighting about this." He mocks my voice from earlier, heading to the stairs.

"J." I follow him, grabbing his wrist. "Please don't do this. I didn't want to start anything, just lemme talk to her." I beg him.

"I don't think that'll help anything, Harley." He replies.

"I started this mess, though."

"I'll talk to her. I know you love her, but you and her just don't . . . get along very much."

"Excuse me?" I narrow my eyes.

"She's a Daddy's girl, baby." He brushes a hair behind my ear. "Like someone else I know." He grins at me and I roll my eyes but smile gently.

"Okay." I finally agree and he kisses me softly before playfully patting me on the ass a couple times before going upstairs to talk to Lucy.

 _{Flashback – **3 Years Ago** }_

 _I stumble into the house, giggling and drunk._

 _I kick my heels off and start laughing when I see J sitting on the couch, a look of anger and disappointment on his face._

 _"Where the hell have you been?" He grumbles. "It's 3:50 in the morning."_

 _"I been out." I wave him off, walking to him. "You're little girls been very naughty." I slur, landing in his lap. "Maybe you should punish me." I whisper seductively and he rolls his jaw._

 _"Harley." He says sternly._

 _"Hmm?" I grin, kissing his neck, up to his jaw._

 _"Harley, stop it." He growls._

 _"I wanna play." I shake my head, sliding onto my knees between his legs. "Come play with me, Daddy." I bite my lip, rubbing him through his pants._

 _"Harley," he pushes me back, and stands up. "Stop."_

 _I stand up too, my head spinning for a moment._

 _"Oh, c'mon, Pud'." I run my hand up his bare chest._

 _"I said Stop it!" He shoves me away and I stumble back, almost tripping._

 _"You know what?" I point a finger at him. "Fuck you. You're fuckin' pathetic, ya know that? Won't even have sex with ya own girlfriend!"_

 _"Harley—"_

 _"—After ya caused her to lose her baby, too! How fuckin' selfish can ya get, Puddin'?"_

 _"Harley, it's not my fault." He shakes his head slowly._

 _"You keep fuckin' tellin' ya self that ya piece of shit." I sneer, going into the kitchen._

 _I snag a bottle of Jack from under the counter and start drinking from the bottle._

 _I go to go upstairs but he stops me._

 _"You don't need to be drinkin' anymore, Har—" the back of my hand makes stinging contact with his face when he reaches for my arm, and he bites back his rage, closing his eyes._

 _"Don't fuckin' touch me." I snarl, stomping up the stairs to our room, slamming the door shut and locking it._

 **QuinnMarie: Hahaha Vitani will grow up a lot due to Harley's new found low tolerance for fuckery. And Johnny's still around but he won't be in the first few chapters.**

 **gabbygrl247: awe I'm glad! I love you!**

 **UnaverageWriterFreak: haha I have to keep y'all on your toes some how;)**

 **Smarticles: She was, and it really fucked with her mentally. Clearly:(**

 **fiona1993: I think everyone will feel a little bit better about Hadlynn once the book is done. She does a lot of growing up in it (Harley makes sure of it) but I get where you're coming from completely.**

 **ElMarSuperstar: I love you! And yeah, Harley wasn't in the best state of kind a after she lost the baby, and even now she's kinda on edge because she's nervous and just wants everything to go smoothly. J hasn't completely accepted the idea of a new baby, though.**

 **Guest: Thank you! And I'm sorry you're an emotional train wreck, but that means I'm doing something write:)**

 **shariebery: you'll get an "I love you Harley" eventually. Kinda weird writing these flashbacks with Harley acting more like J and him acting more like her, it's weird but sad at the same time.**

 **Jargot: I couldn't not write it as asp oh my god I was so excited to start on this! Hadlynn's coming back, don't worry, and girl everybody gonna be sipping their tea when shit starts getting exposed.**

 **sparklylaurens: I hope you liked the chapter and yes, Hadlynn and Harley are gonna start WWIII.**

 **notmy-missedsteak: awe thank you, I love you!**

 **KBC04070911: Lots more Lucy and J in this book;) only seems fitting since they're both in the "I don't want another baby in the house" boat together hahaha.**

 **Tartarosauce: "Accidentally" oh my gosh I love you just based off that statement. I hope you liked the chapter and thank you so much for being a bomb-ass person and being supportive:)**

 **ved8egusdshjahis: thank you very much, I'm glad you like my work!**

 **ZileRacer: hahaha Harley and J are going to disagree on a lot in this book and some well deserved time with Selina and Ivy will be mandatory in order for Harley to not pull her hair out, so don't worry:) and Harley and Hadlynn will fight. A lot. There will be one where they just start throwing each other's dirty laundry out left and right. It'll be entertaining.**

 **Charlotteee1: thank you! And don't worry, Lucy and J can't see Harley and him having another baby either. Lucy's pretty content with being the attention grasping, center stage, only child.**

 **Guest: there will be lovable moments between J and Harley, don't worry:)**

 **Lanahhh: thank you;) I hope you liked this chapter too and I love you!**

 ** _Thank you guys so, so, so much! I love you more than words and hope you liked the chapter. Again, any questions just PM me or put it in a review. I love y'all, goodnight!_**


	4. You Can Be The King

**WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 ** _You Can Be The King_**

 _but watch the Queen conquer – Nicki Minaj_

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"You want Pancakes, Vinny?" I ask him as he groggily walks into the kitchen.

"I wanna go home." He states sternly. I stop and look up at him.

"We're not going home, Vincent." I tell him and he sniffles.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your mother and I said so. That's why. It's incredibly disrespectful to question your parent's choices, and argue with them, Vincent. I shouldn't have to explain myself to my own child." I snap rather harshly and I can tell I've made him angry.

"Uncle J said that if you weren't such a hussy, you wouldn't have to explain anything to me. Like why Dad's my dad but you're sleeping in the same bed as Jason."

"Uncle J doesn't know how to mind his business, and neither do you. It doesn't matter what I do, what matters is that we're a family, Vinny, and where I go, you go." I avoid the question.

"We're not family cause you left Uncle J and Aunt Harls and Lucy and Daddy."

"Because they're not our family anymore, Vincent. The sooner you accept that, the better."

"Uncle J thinks your being stupid. I know he does."

"On top of all the dumb stuff he's done in his life, I'm the stupid one." I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you and Aunt Harls talk anymore?"

"We just left three days ago, sweetie, I don't think she'll want to talk to me for a while."

"I miss Daddy."

I'm about to retort with something but I stop myself.

"I miss him, too." I finally sigh and he looks at me. "But it'll work out just fine. This is what's best for you." I assure him.

"What's best for me or what's best for you?" He asks me in a low voice and I feel my chest ache a little.

"I'm getting a shower, Jason should be in soon, okay? Be nice." I point my finger at him.

"I'll try my best." He retorts and I groan to myself, going to the bathroom.

When I get out, Jason's changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt in our room.

"Hey," he smiles a little at me.

"Anything happen?" I ask him, pulling a pair of cotton shorts and a tank-top on.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He shrugs. "Stopped a few rapes, killed a couple pricks who didn't know what 'stop selling meth to kids' meant. Other than that, pretty Boring." He's quiet for a moment. "You wouldn't . . . uh . . . happen to know anything about a plan for Joker to poison Jeremiah Arkham, and Gordon, and the mayor and others, do you?"

I feel my skin prickle, remembering the toxin we stole back from the city's possession.

"Nope." I lie. "Why?"

"Couple people have been talking about it. Just wondering if there was any truth to it." He shrugs.

"I Haven't heard a word." I shake my head. My teeth grind as he presses forward.

"He got his toxin back, didn't he?" He asks next and I nod.

"He did but I don't recall exactly what he had planned for it but um I made pancakes so why don't you get some?" I leave the room and go to the kitchen to see Vincent picking at his food.

Jason gets a stack for himself and sits down, drowning them in syrup.

"Aunt Harls says it's rude not to thank the cook for a meal." Vinny stares at Jason.

He looks at me and I close my eyes.

"Thank you, Hadlynn, for cooking." Jason states to amuse my son and Vinny gives a sarcastic smile—clearly something he picked up from his Uncle.

"It's no problem," I reply to him.

"So, Vinny, you ever been to a beach?" Jason asks casually and Vinny looks at him.

"I only let people I like call me 'Vinny'."

"Vincent Frost." I scold him.

He rolls his eyes and looks at Jason again.

"No. I haven't."

"No, sir." I correct him with a raised brow.

"No. Sir." Vinny says in almost a growl.

"I have some business to tend to in Miami for a couple months. I was gonna take you and your mom with me." He says gently.

Vinny's fork hits the floor and he rolls his small jaw.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback – **3 Years Ago** }_

 _I walk into the house to see a plate of food on the table, covered with a paper towel._

 _I assume it's for me, glancing at the clock and seeing it's 10:40 at night._

 _I'd been gone since last night._

 _Me and J got into another fight and I got tired of him and left to go to Ivy's._

 _I disregard the food and walk up the stairs to his office._

 _He's working on a stack of papers, tapping his foot impatiently, his hair out of place a little bit and his teeth grinding._

 _I walk in without knocking and stand behind him._

 _"Daddy?" I ask gently. I see his muscles tense under the shirt as he stiffens and I bite my lip._

 _God, that muscle._

 _He ignores me and I rub his shoulders gently._

 _"J." I say softly and he sighs, finally relaxing._

 _"It's been three months, Harley." He says tiredly. "I've been patient with you, I've been understanding with you, but you're taking advantage of my patience."_

 _"I know," I nod, sitting in his lap. "And I'm sorry, J. Really, I am." I gently rub his jaw and he looks up at me._

 _"How many times have you apologized to me?"_

 _"Oh my god, J." I roll my eyes, getting off him. "I get it, alright? I always apologize and then end up doin' it again and blah blah blah blah blah." I roll my eyes, about to walk out._

 _"Harley!" He snaps suddenly and I roll my jaw._

 _"I was hopin' to come home and have a descent fuckin' conversation with the man I loved, maybe have sex, and then go to bed! But nooooooooo that would've been to damn simple for you so ya gotta go and scold me like a child and make shit more complicated than it has to be!"_

 _"Ya know what, maybe I wouldn't fuckin' scold you like a damn child if you would act like a fuckin' adult!"_

 _"All I'm doin' is the same exact shit my sister does, minus the cheatin'! Why ain't ya scolded her?!"_

 _"Because she's Hadlynn, you're you! You should know better!"_

 _"God FUCK YOU!" I scream as loud as I can. "I AM SICK OF YOUR FUCKIN' STANDARDS! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKIN' HARD IT IS TO CONSTANTLY HAVE TO LIVE UP TO SOMEONES EXPECTATIONS, J?! I WANTED TO KILL MY PARENTS BECAUSE OF THEIR DUMB-ASS OUTLOOKS ON HOW I SHOULD ACT, ONLY TO HAVE YOU DO THE SAME FUCKIN' THING!"_

 _He stares at me angrily and I take a deep breath._

 _"You don't know what the hell you are talking about. I have had more expectations and limits set on me in one fucking year than you've had in your damn lifetime. So don't you dare make me the bad guy, Harley." He states sternly._

 _"You put higher expectations on me than you do on her and I wanna know why."_

 _"Harley, I'm not—"_

 _"—You told me the other night that you didn't have feelings for her."_

 _"Because I don't." He furrows his brows. "And if you're so god damn paranoid about it, just kick her out the damn house."_

 _"I'm not kickin' her out because you don't know what the hell fair treatment is!"_

 _"If I don't know what fair treatment is, then why am I screwin' her too?"_

 _My whole world stops and my heart sinks to my chest._

 _"W–What?" I stutter out and he scoffs._

 _"Of course, you were too dumb to pick up one that."_

 _I snap awake, taking heavy breaths._

 _I look beside me to see J asleep peacefully, Lucy wedged between us, her arm slung over her father chest._

 _I feel my body relax when I realize it was all a horrid dream and I lay back down, closing my eyes._

 _"Wanna talk about it?" J asks quietly and I sigh._

 _"No." I stare blankly._

 _"It might help," he states matter of fact and I close my eyes for a second._

 _"You and Hady had sex." I stare at the ceiling, waiting for his response._

 _"And why the hell would that pretty blonde head of yours cook somethin' like that up?" He asks tiredly._

 _"Not like it matters to you anyway." I sigh, sitting up to go get some water._

 _"Harley," he says gently and I look at him. "I'm glad you're home." He states honestly._

 _I take a deep breath and force myself to ignore his comment, turning back to the door and leaving the room._

{ **Present** }

"Harley?" Leon asks with furrowed brows as I approach him. "What're you doin' out this late?" I glance at the Grandfather clock in the corner of the parlor. It's 8:00 at night now and I roll my jaw.

"I need somethin'." I tell him before I look at his men that are standing behind me. "This is a private matter." I add sternly.

Leon nods, nodding his head to the door. They pick up on it and shuffle out.

When I hear the door close, I relax a little more.

"What can I help you with?" He leans back.

"I need you to help me with somethin'."

"What kind of something?" He raises a brow.

"Well . . . " I start, suddenly nervous.

" . . . Harley, I know you. I ain't dumb. And I know that you are up to no good being here so late—without J." He speaks seriously. "Now, I suggest you be honest with me about all this." He tells me.

"I need you to tell me how J really feels about me . . . and my sister." I add.

He stares at me a moment.

"Harley, I don't have time to worry with you and your paranoia—"

"—I ain't paranoid." I snap suddenly and he raises a suspicious brow at my sudden bark. "Please, Leon. I'm pregnant," he sighs heavily, rubbing his temple in clear disappointment. "I need to know how J really feels about me. I tell him I love him all the time and the last time I've heard him return it was years ago, Leon. And I'm not stupid. A woman knows when a man looks at her and sees someone else and he damn sure ain't seein' me." I shake my head sternly. "Please, Leon." I beg him.

"You're not asking this of me to decide whether or not you want to stay with J or not, are you?" He already knows the answer and I take deep breaths.

"I'm askin' this of you because I want to know whether or not I need to kill my sister or not."

He laughs suddenly and I stare at him.

"Harley, killin' your sister ain't nothin' to joke around with." He shakes his head.

"I'm not jokin'. As long as Hadlynn keeps actin' like a hussy-bat out of hell, there's a constant threat to mine and J's relationship. Not really havin' to do with him leavin' me for her, but she comes between us. And the more she does it, the more distant he becomes. And I'm not lettin' her ruin my happiness anymore. So, if there's even an Inklin' that he doesn't really care for me all that much, she's dead for bein' the cause of it."

 ** _This shit finna get good, children;)_**

 **Hannie597: That whole family is a damn hot mess right now, it'll get better though:)**

 **Jargot: Oh, it gets worse on (Flashback) Harley's part, and it'll make you appreciate how well they got through her bitchiness when it's all said and done because DAMN she got a lot worse before she got better.**

 **KBC04070911: I love writing Lucy and J:) they'll bond a lot over the new baby, but Harley and Lucy will get closer as well, it's gonna be cute. And God have mercy on Hadlynn's soul.**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus: oh my lanta your damn review had me dying. I see what you did there;) and I heard about that! He was asked about doing the Harley Quinn solo film and he was like "Of course it'd be lots of fun! I'd be in anything she's in because she's the perfect partner to work with" I was like "AWWEE" I love how they both hype each other up when someone asks them about the other, they really formed a sweet friendship working together.**

 **Tartarosauce: I hope you liked this chapter and Jokers very easy to love despite his douchey side;)**

 **SithNinja: IVE BEEN MEANING TO DO A SCENE LIKE THAT OH MY GOSH THANKS FOR REMINDING ME! And they'll get twins, don't worry;)**

 **Smarticles: Harley and Lucy will get along better and actually become super close in the future, don't worry:)**

 **CrystalFalls1987: I hope you liked the chapter, I love you!**

 **forelegmaiden1: I hope you liked the chapter, thank you for your support, I love you for it!**

 **ElMarSuperstar: I LOVE LUCY SHE IS AHHH! She loves J and H both but you're right, she's definitely a daddy's girl, down to the last ounce of mischief running through her veins haha;)**

 **Guest: Next book will be involving SS as accurately as I can make it, obviously my own stuff and extra things will be added to fit the series but other than that, yes, it'll be the SS based book of the series. Harley and Hadlynn both have shit that only they know about each other so it'll be like BAM!**

 **gabbygrl247: Lucy's very jealous of attention (she's extra jealous because she got a double shot of extreme jealousy and attention seeking from her mom and dad)**

 **UnaverageWriterFreak: you'll think he's gonna hit her a lot in those flashbacks because he's very calm and patient with her (it's like they switched personalities) she'll get worse in the flashbacks and he will have a breaking point.**

 **sunshineeandflowerss: Harley and Lucy will get closer:)**

 **Guest: me and my dad have always gotten along and my mom's had her feelings hurt over it sometimes because me and her are so alike and we bump heads a lot. I assure you, Lucy and Harley will get along a lot better in the future:)**

 **Harley x Puddin': I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Harley Quite: he's incredibly calm and patient with her And will continue to be (in the flashbacks) but he will snap eventually and it won't be pretty.**

 **Harley Quinn: hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **stargaryenn: awe thank you! And you'll get more of them in this book;)**

 **loreenagrgoddess: Harley went through her own hell in the three years that passed, there'll be more of the flashbacks to come. She clearly wasn't herself. And how Harley was with Hadlynn after the kiss will be in the next chapter.**

 **fiona1993: She's back in this chapter, can't tell you when she comes back to Harley and J:)**

 **IvyMarie: I was thinking of doing that anyway because he wasn't there to witness Lucy's birth:) AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! AHHH I LOVE YOU!**

 **Scarletta: AWE:) thank you so much, really I can't say thank you enough for your support. I love you!**

 **PicaxGirl: Thank you so, so much! I hope you liked the chapter! I fucking love you, thank you!**

 ** _Well it took me almost an HOUR to reply to y'all's reviews. Damn I love y'all._**

 ** _**JxHQ: Hotmess Pursuit will be updated in a couple days**_**


	5. You Make Me Laugh

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _*EXPLICIT * LANGUAGE_**

 ** _You Make Me Laugh_**

 _you make me hoarse, from yelling at you and getting at you, picking up dishes, throwing 'em at you, why are you speaking When know one asked you? – Nicki Minaj_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y  
** _  
{Flashback – **5 Years Ago** }_

I pull my robe tighter around me as I quietly make my way down the stairs. Three floors in this damn mansion and I had only seen the first and third. I walk down a hall on the second floor, my eyes falling on a room at the very end that's lit up by complete moonlight.

The doors cracked open and I make my way to it cautiously.

A breathtaking view makes me gasp.

One of the The room's walls is one Margie window over looking the skyline of Gotham with a clear view of the pale moon over the city. A grand piano sits In the middle of the room and I can't take my eyes away from the beauty of it.

My fingers twitch, anxious to play.

My mother made me and Hadlynn learn to play when we were very little.

Hadlynn despised it, she took better to expressing her emotions in dance. I for one didn't have much of an outlet with gymnastics, but I could play a song for hours without end.

I played every Sunday at church, my mother made sure of it. Hadlynn was usually Too hungover or stoned to really know how the hell to play or even see the keys clearly.

My mind shifts back to J who was fast asleep upstairs.

He wouldn't mind if I played to get my mind off things, right? I've only been pregnant a couple weeks, and I needed to clear my mind for a little while.

I walk to it, my fingers grazing over the ivory and gold delicately.

I lift the heavy Dust Cover from the keys and sit on the bench.

The second my eyes find middle C, everything comes back to me. I close my eyes and a familiar tune rings out beautifully throughout the room.

My fingers never miss a note or key, even with my head slightly tilted up, and my eyes closed, I hit everything in perfect, slow timing.

It feels like several minutes, and as I'm about to hit the next key, someone else does it for me.

My mind completely blacks out when I feel his lips gently press to the place my neck and shoulder meet. My fingers slip and land in my lap as his hands continue the peaceful melody without missing a beat, his soft lips still ghosting over my neck. He finishes, and I look up at him as he sits next to me.

"I didn't know you could play." I speak gently and he smiles kinda weirdly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He replies. "But, yes. My parents made sure I was very skilled when it came to piano. My mother always told me every girl wants a man who can play piano." He rolls his eyes.

"I appreciate your ability to do so." I smile teasingly at him. "And my mother did the same. Hady hates it, but I've always loved it. I used to play for morning church services."

"Awe," he licks his teeth, chuckling and I playfully shove him.

"Stop it." I giggle.

"You played for the church. How sweet of you." He teases and I roll my jaw.

"Fuck you." My inner Brooklyn Bitch comes out and he raises his brows.

"Ya already have." He states in a "know-it-all" tone of voice. Before I can argue, he's poking at the keys of the piano. "Now, lemme show you what over 20 years of experience sounds like, child." He winks at me and I roll my eyes but really it makes me feel warm and sappy inside.

He does the same I did, his eyes closing as his fingers gracefully sweep over every key. I'm good, but he was incredibly gifted. He didn't just play a song. He felt it. His whole body moved slightly as his hands would go from high notes and low notes, adding more and taking less, it all flowed so smoothly together, no quarter of a beat pauses or notes too direct and choppy.

It didn't take long to realize the song he was playing and I grin to myself.

"How'd you know I liked this song?" I ask suddenly and he chuckles, still playing.

"Please, every woman is a sucker for Celine Dion. Besides, 'My Heart Will Go On' is a classic."

I smile again, my sleepiness creeping up on me. I lean my head on his shoulder as he continues.

After what feels like an eternity of him playing other random songs and just coming up with his own melodies, he's finished.

 _"You need sleep," he tells me in a playful tone._

 _"No, I don't." I reply with a sleepy smile._

 _"Really? You're gonna argue with me? Harls, you can't even sit up straight."_

 _"I can't sit up straight, for the same reason I can't walk straight." I laugh._

 _"And you'd be able to do both, if you wouldn't be dragging me to bed 24/7." He replies in a scolding manner._

 _"You can't be serious?!" I shove him kiddingly, my face showing disbelief and he laughs. "I drag you to bed? At least I actually initiate it in bed, you just come up behind me at the most random times and have at it like a cave man!"_

 _"Maybe I wouldn't if you actually wore more than those short, thin nighties around the house." He mumbles._

 _"I'm pregnant. Nighties are comfortable. Sue me for wanting to be comfortable while I'm knocked up with your kid."_

 _"Oh, she's pissed now." He whispers and he narrows his eyes._

 _"Shut up." I press my lips to his and he groans lowly, wrapping a muscular arm around my waist, pulling me into his lap._

 _I situate my body to face him, moving my legs so they fall behind him, my thighs gripping his waist._

 _He runs his fingers up my back and tangle them in my hair, tugging my head back to gently press hot kisses down my throat._

 _It's such a calming and easing action, that I feel myself drift into a sleepy trance and he chuckles._

 _"Baby," he coos._

 _"No," I grumble tiredly._

 _"Okay, off to bed." He presses a final kiss to my neck and picks me up, walking to the door._

 _"I'm not sleepy, Daddy." I slur, laying my cheek on his shoulder when he pulls me tighter to him._

{Present}

"Mommy!" Lucy rushes to me, holding a piece of paper.

I crouch down and take it from her.

"I drew you a picture!" She states excitedly and I giggle. "See," she points at a purple stick figure with green hair and a red curbed line for a smile and two dark blue dots for eyes. "That's daddy, and this," she points to another stick figure that's dark blue with yellow hair and another red line as the lips with light blue dots for the eyes. "And that's you."

"I thought you were mad at me?" I smooth her frizzy curls.

"I was at first, then Daddy told me that I should be nicer to you because you love me and I'm sorry for being mean to you, Mommy." She looks down and I feel tears prick my eyes.

"Lucyfer." I hug her tightly. "I'm sorry, for bein' mean, too." I tell her quietly. "I promise I'll start payin' more attention to ya, Lucy."

"I love you, Mommy." She mumbles.

"I love you, too." I kiss her temple, looking up to see J leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

He motions for me to come to him and I pull away from Lucyfer, leading her to her plate of bacon and eggs at the table before going to him.

He leads me to the living room, handing a piece of paper.

I furrow my brows and take it from him.

My brows furrow when I see it's Hadlynn's handwriting.

 _Dear Johnny,_

 _Me, Jason, and Vincent are leaving town to stay in Miami for a few months for business Jason's tending to. Vinny and I, both, would like to stay but it's best for the two of us to leave town. Jason's self-employed and money is extremely scarce, and now that we have another baby and Vinny, it's going to be hard to feed a whole family of us._

"THEN BRING VINCENT BACK TO US SO WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THEM, YOU DUMB BITCH." I growl out angrily.

Being that Vincent is your son, I do expect you to grow up and pay for him. I expect $300 a month at least. J pays you more than enough so I don't see how $300 can hurt you that badly. I love and miss you, I don't hate you. I just need time to be with my son and get some clarity after five years of hell.

Sincerely,

Hady.

My eyes meet his, my heart almost breaks when I see tears of frustration in his eyes.

"J," I start and he shakes his head.

"What do we need to do?" He asks me shakily.

"What?" I'm almost shocked that he's asking me what to do instead of telling me what we're gonna do.

"It's your sister. I don't want to do anything to her that'll piss you off so you tell me what I need to do in order to pry Vincent from that-that Succubus's cold hands." He paces.

"Has Johnny seen this?" I furrow my brows.

"He's upstairs caught between drunk, confused and royally pissed. Exactly where I'd like to be but if I do that there's a chance me and him would go down there and raise all kinds of hell and get arrested and I can't be thrown behind bars because I have Lucy and you and—and I can't—"

"—You get drunk with Johnny." I tell him sternly.

He looks at me extremely confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm hearing you right, did you say—"

"—You go out with Johnny. I'll handle my sister."

"Oh, no, no, no, you are not going to Miami by yourself, Young Lady." He shakes a finger at me and I stomp my foot.

"I have plenty of switchblades, guns and a horrible temper and short lived patience that says other wise." I reply with crossed arms.

"You're _pregnant_."

"I'm _pissed_." I hiss. "You two can come with me, if you want to. But either way you're lettin' me do the talkin' so she'll finally get it through that selfish, thick, skull of hers that I am just as done with her shit as you are." I walk up the stairs to our room and start packing.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 _{Flashback – **3 Years Ago** }_

 _"Hello?" I answer my phone, glancing down at the sleeping Lucy in my lap, her head resting against my chest as I'm seated at my desk with my pencil with my other hand._

 _"Boss? She's stumblin' around drunk and refusin' to leave." Roscoe tells me sleepily. "Plus she's tryin' to stir up trouble with one of the strippers."_

 _"She is not." I growl and he sighs._

 _"I wish she wasn't . . . but she is." He tells me again._

 _"I'll be down there in a few minutes, make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble." I tell him._

 _"Got it, Boss." He hangs up and I slam my pen down and pick Lucy up, carrying her to Hadlynn and Johnny's room._

 _"What's wrong?" Hadlynn asks groggily as I hand Lucy to her and she puts her between her and Johnny in the bed._

 _"I have to go get Harley." I reply and she sighs._

 _"Not again." She frowns._

 _"She's not herself, Hadlynn." I tell her before shutting the door and heading to the car._

 _" **D** on't fuckin' touch me!" Harley snatched away from me. _

_"She's been like this the last hour, J." Roscoe explains._

 _"You know there are a few exceptions to my 'no touching my things' policy where if said thing isn't acting right and I'm not present, you have my permission to just take off your belt and tear her ass up one end and down the other, right?" I forcefully grab Harley's arm roughly and shove her into the passenger side of the car and slam the door._

 _"I try not to man handle women, Boss." He says politely._

 _"Ya know, 20 years ago I would've appreciated that quality in a man. Now, I think it's incredibly ignorant of you to think that way, just cause it's so much more convenient to slap the hell out of a woman when she gets an attitude, as opposed to arguing with her about it until she shuts up." I pat his shoulder and walk to the drivers side of the car._

 _"Then why ain't you slapped her yet for acting a fool the whole year so far?" He asks boldly and I think for a moment, smiling with a slow nod._

 _"You got me cornered there." I point a finger at him and he raises his brows._

 _"Learned from the best." He replies._

 _"Get some sleep, Roscoe. Thanks for taking care of . . . " Harley's snoring makes me trail off and I close my eyes a moment. " . . . I'll see ya tomorrow."_

 _"Night, Boss."_

 _" **G** ood morning," I hand Harley a cup of coffee the next morning and she looks at me, confused a little. _

_"What the hell happened last night?" She groans, taking the mug from me._

 _"Roscoe called me to come get you after you started getting into a bar fight with one of the dancers at Halfwit." I explain in a chipper tone of voice. "So I had to leave our daughter,—remember, we do have one of those—and go pick you up because you wouldn't leave the strip club. Again, we have a daughter."_

 _"Oh, and I'm a horrible mother for going to a strip joint. Pot calling the kettle black, don'tcha think, Pud'?" She cuts her eyes at me._

 _"I only go to a strip joint for business. And I always take you with me so you know I don't act out. You have completely ignored our daughters existence, Harley. So yes, I'm pissed that you'd rather go attempt to give yourself alcohol poisoning than spend time with our fucking kid!"_

 _"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT ALL THOSE NIGHTS YOU WOULD COME HOME HAMMERED AFTER BEING AT WORK ALL DAY!"_

 _"I MADE TIME FOR LUCY! I made sure I at least called and talked to her for an hour every night I planned to stay out late. I made sure to spend my days off with her, I made sure that she never once questioned whether or not I love her! You don't call at all, you don't tell me where you're going or who you're gonna be with, you don't bother to tell her goodnight when you leave or good morning when you get home, you don't bother to tell her how much you love her and care about her because if you did, she wouldn't have asked me last night why you fucking hate her! It's been 9 god damn months, Harleen. Mourn over the death of our child, grieve, but don't you dare use the poor kid's death as an excuse to completely disregard your family and do God knows what with God knows who every god damned night!"_

 _I stare at her and she looks at me with pure poison in her eyes._

 _"Get out." She says angrily, tears in her eyes._

 _"My fucking pleasure." I growl back, slamming the door and I hear the glass of the mug shatter against the door behind me as she screams in frustration._

 _I walk into my office where Hadlynn's playing with Lucy and Bud and Lou._

 _"Hey, Lucy." I go to pick her up off the floor and Bud and Lou snap at me, growling._

 _"They can sense you're pissed." Hadlynn tells me. "Think the whole house can."_

 _"Can't imagine why I'd be pissed." I roll my eyes, picking Lucy up anyway._

 _"Harley's hurting. She'll get better eventually."_

 _"When?" I hiss. "When I finally get tired of her childish shit and kick her out?"_

 _"We both know you'd never do that. You love her too much."_

 _"I do not love—" I stop immediately, knowing what I was about to say was a bullshit lie and everyone knew it. "I'm getting tired of it, Hadlynn. Really, really, really tired of it."_

 _"Patience. She'll be better eventually."_

 _"I haven't even had time to have my own time of grief because I've been having to be mom and dad since it happened."_

 _"But you've done it because you love my sister. And you want her to have her time to herself. Has she taken advantage of you giving her space? Yeah. But, is it worth it because in the end you're doing it for the one woman you'd do anything for? Yes." She explains and I sigh heavily. "I know the abnormally crazy bitch in the next room isn't my sister. I don't like this either, but if that's who we have to deal with before she can start feeling better then shit, anything to make this whole thing easier for her."_

 _"I guess you're right." I grumble._

 _"It'll be okay." She smiles at me. "Now, help me up so I can go pee." She holds her hands out and I grab one and help her up. She groans, bending backward a little bit. "Damn, pregnancy does a number on your back." She groans. "And your bladder." She puts a hand on her very, very pregnant stomach and rushes to the door._

 _"What do ya say, Kiddo? Breakfast sound good or not?" I ask Lucy and she giggles._

 _"Yes." She says with her fingers in her mouth._

 _"Alright, let's go." I throw her over my shoulder and she kicks and laughs as I carry her down to the kitchen._

 ** _Too damn sick and tired to reply to reviews but I'm updating again in a couple days and I promise I'll reply then._**

 ** _PS-I know I'm going to hell for pulling that shit with y'all today but I just needed to know y'all loved me despite my lack of activeness the last several days. I love y'all and promise to finish what I start._**

 ** _**This answers someone's question that I remember was asked in a review. Yes, Lucy is 4 (about to be 5 soon) and Vinny is 3 (almost about to be 4). They're really mature for their age mainly because J made sure they both knew how to behave since they were learning how to talk. They know when to have fun, but they've grown up hearing their dad/uncle talk kinda sophisticated and business-y and have heard him use big words and different phrases. They get their sense of maturity from him and their grandmother Esther._**


	6. Take Me As I Am

**_A/N: This is the last time Harley was arrested in that 3 year period that passed_**

 ** _WARNING:_**

 ** _EXPLICIT LANGUAGE_**

 _ **Take Me As I Am**_

 _not who I was – Chris Brown_

 **PART ONE**

 ** _J•O•K•E•R_**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **1**_ _ **Year Ago**_ _}_

 _I look at the time to see it's 2:30 in the morning. I take a heavy breath and set my pen on my desk, about to go see if I can't get any shut eye, despite my worry for Harley._

 _Ever since pointing out that she was abandoning our daughter in a way – over a year ago – she had been completely shutting me out._

 _She'd left at 6:00 earlier tonight, and I didn't say a word when she left. There was no point. It wouldn't change anything. I just had to do what Hadlynn told me back then and wait it out._

 _I hear the front door open down stairs and I can't help but let curiosity get the best of me and go down there to see how drunk/livid she is tonight._

 _I come down the stairs and see her finally get in and shut the door._

 _She's stumbling, drunk, clearly. But there's another substance that clouds her better sense. There's something in how she calmly makes her way to the kitchen only giving me a bloodshot glance._

 _I narrow my eyes and follow her, about to ask what's made her stray from her normal routine of coming into the house yelling and laughing—until it all hits me in the face. The thick, potent stench of marijuana makes me cough and I roll my jaw, sudden deja vu flashing through my head._

 _{_ _ **12 Years ago**_ _}_

 _"The hell are ya doin' out so late?" I rub my sleepy face as Rebekah stumbles into the bedroom._

 _"Does it matter?" She drops the blunt she'd been smoking and stomps it out with the bottom of her heel._

 _She kicks her heels off And walks as best as she can to the bed._

 _I have a smirk on my lips as she crawls to me, pressing soft, sloppy kisses up my neck._

 _"Sorry I'm late." She whispers and I chuckles quietly. "But . . . " she pulls a little plastic baggy filled with fine, white powder, out of the top of her dress._

 _"Baby," I rub my face and she pouts. "I've had enough drugs this week to last me a lifetime."_

 _"Not this though," she grins seductively._

 _"Becky," I complain and she kisses my jaw. "I'm not doin' that."_

 _"Please, J? I've never tried it and I want you to try it with me."_

 _"It's crack cocaine. What could possibly be so great about it?" I groan and she suddenly grabs me through my pants._

 _"You'll have me giving you a good time while you're high off it," she bites her lip and I feel my jaw slacken._

 _"Lemme see it." I hold my hand out for the drug and she hands it to me with a soft moan._

 _{_ _ **Present**_ _}_

 _"What?" Harley's slurred voice brings me out of my thoughts and I grind my teeth._

 _"Try something new tonight?" I ask lowly and she scoffs._

 _"Sure have. That a problem?" She grabs a beer from the fridge._

 _"It's damn sure not okay." I snap back and she shrugs._

 _"It wasn't okay to me when I lost our baby because of you. But I wanted you, 2 years ago, and you wanted me so that just goes to show that beggars can't be choosers now can we?" She slams the fridge shut and shoves by me._

 _"Harley." I growl and she stops, turning to look at me. "I made up in the bed my office." I add and she narrows her eyes._

 _"And why would ya do a thing like that?"_

 _"Because I'm not letting you sleep in the bed with me until you stop this childishness." I cross my arms and she raises a brow and sets her beer on the countertop by the door, unzipping her cocktail dress suddenly and letting it pool at her feet._

 _I know what she's doing, and it would've worked a couple months ago, but now it's just infuriating._

 _"Sorry, thought you were Harley, not Hadlynn." I hiss and she looks offended._

 _"I am not my sister." She grits out and I raise my brows._

 _"Then get your cloths back on, and start staying sober." I walk by her to get upstairs and she follows me angrily._

 _"Why won't you have sex with me?! It's been over 6 months since we done anything, J!" She pipes, frustrated and pissed._

 _"I would love to, you're the one who's preventing it."_

 _"How so? I've been tryin' to for months, J and all you do is ignore my attempts and I wanna know wh—"_

 _"—Because I don't want to fuck anyone who ain't my Harley!" I bark at her suddenly and she huffs out a breath._

 _"What the fuck are ya talkin' about?" She looks at me coldly. "Are you over tired or just too stupid to understand that I am your Harley?"_

 _"No you're not. My Harley wouldn't do this," I motion to her tired form, her whole body having an unhealthy hue to it because of her constant alcohol use the last couple years, and now drug abuse. "you're not sleeping in the bed with me because I don't know who the hell you are anymore. And I never let strange women stay the night with me."_

 _"Aren't you noble! Won't even have sex with your own girlfriend because you're too god damned good for me now!"_

 _"I AM TOO GOOD FOR YOU!" I finally scream out at the of my lungs._

 _"FUCK YOU!" She screams back._

 _"YOU FUCKIN' WISH, PRINCESS!"_

 _"I AM LEAVIN' AND I AIN'T COMIN' BACK THIS TIME! I'M LEAVIN' YOU, YA BASTARD!" She yanks her dress down her body as she stomps down the stairs to the door. I sarcastically open it for her and she slaps the hell out of me._

 _I bite back my anger and she walks out._

 _ **I**_ _don't sleep at all, I don't even think. I just stare at the ceiling blankly, void of emotion until Johnny knocks on my door._

 _"What?" I call out blankly and he opens the door._

 _"Boss?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I'm about to tell you something, and you gotta promise not to shoot the messenger. I just got this from one of your undercover men in Arkham . . . "_

 _" . . . I've already wasted all my emotion on Harley. Hit me with it." I sigh._

 _"Harley was arrested early this morning and taken in."_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **1 Year Ago**_ _}_

 _I stare at the white wall of my own personal hell hole that is a holding cell at Arkham Asylum._

 _My court hearing is only a couple minutes away in the small court house that was built into the Asylum so patients wouldn't be able to escape on the half-hour drive from the one in the city to Arkham._

 _They've been giving me water by the liters, making sure I sober up as soon as possible, but that won't take very much._

 _I snapped out of drunkenness and being stoned the second I smelt the familiar smell of cleaner and broken dreams with a sprits of total damnation._

 _I was so used to being the one to observe other patients like animals at the zoo, now I'm the one being observed._

 _The pretty little lioness who'd never hurt a fly. Tamed and polite, gentle under the heavy dose of pity, hatred, and sedative that the facility forced through my veins._

 _But even the tamed lions at the circus have killed their care takers._

 _I laugh at myself, remembering my mother's favorite phrase._

 _"Don't bite the hand that feeds you"_

 _I hadn't bitten the hand that fed me, I'd completely ripped the bastard apart._

 _And I didn't give a damn, for once in my life._

 _It was liberating to act without thought put into my consequences._

 _He hates me, this side of me, at least._

 _I am not my sister. I'm much prettier with more self control . . ._

 _. . . to an extent._

 _No, I hadn't quite mauled the person who took care of me. But God damn it if the wrongs I had done tonight, won't do him in._

 _The door of the spongey room opens and I glance to see Leland at the door way._

 _"Harleen," she says lowly, pity in her voice._

 _I don't know what to say, I can't rummage up bullshit on the spot like him. I can't completely act like I know what I'm doing and fake it until I make it._

 _I have to think long and hard about how I want to destroy people, how I'm going to unwind every sane nerve in their body and re-wire it to my advantage._

 _I've never been on the other side of the glass in the asylum, though. I've never had to look at Joan fucking Leland as anything else but my colleague. I've been in Black Gate and Belle Reve the last 2 Years, but never Arkham Asylum._

 _I've done a lot tonight I'd never thought I'd do, it seems._

 _I stare at her, still trying to find out what I'll say to really make her squirm._

 _My mind goes back to what J said to me the first day of sessions with him._

 _What he had said to scare Harleen, what really had her craving vodka and her bed because of how infuriatingly intriguing he was._

 _"The second time I ever killed someone, I was in this very room." I smile widely and she goes stone cold: her face not showing any emotion._

 _It wasn't a complete lie._

 _"Harleen Quinzel. Just when I thought you were dead." She shakes her head and I scoff._

 _"I am when I get back home, trust me." I can't even think how pissed Joker is that I got caught. I know he knows. The man is a god. He knows everything. He sees everything._

 _He'll probably keep me in here, make me suffer, learn my lesson._

 _Find the man I decided to tug around a little and make him suffer more than me. Skin him alive, and send me his leather to wear as a coat in here when I get chilly._

 _I shudder at the thought._

 _"Harleen, what happened to you?" She walks to me slowly and I look up at her. "You were such a bright woman, Harley. You're entire career, your life . . . why'd you do it, Harleen? Why'd you leave us for him?" She has tears in her eyes._

 _HA!_

 _Tears of anger cloud my vision and I shake my head, grinding my teeth._

 _"I was suffering." My voice shakes. "I was in pain. I was drowning. Damn me for accepting the closest thing to an escape there was. Damn me for wanting to be happy and damn me for being happy doing every twisted and demonic thing I've ever done with him. I don't see why you would, though. I just made you look better, right?"_

 _"Harle — "_

 _" — You were jumpin' for joy when it came out that I was helpin' him. Finally! The youngest Doctor at the Asylum had fallen off her fucking high horse. Finally, Joan would be the better one, again. Don't try to bullshit me, Joan. I've told every lie there is to tell, I believe some of them, myself."_

 _"I'm not pleased with how this has happened. I'm not glad that you are so bad off. I'm hurt, Harleen. You're my friend and you're different, you've changed and I don't like it."_

 _"You're not the only one who likes how I've changed." I start laughing. "What do ya know?! You and J actually have one fuckin' thing in common!"_

 _"Where is Joker? The police never mentioned him being with you. And he hasn't been very active the last couple years – barely a word from him has been heard." Her attention changes and I grin._

 _"Bein' the wife, for once." I reply smugly, picturing him cooking and cleaning and taking care of Lucy._

 _"What?" She cocks her head._

 _"Ya know, stayin' home? Less work more family? I admire his commitment to prove to me that he really loves me but, it's made him borin' and more emotional." I roll my eyes. "Hence why it wasn't him the coppa's caught me with my panties around my ankles with." I wink and she looks horrified._

 _"How do you think he'll take that news?" She crosses her arms._

 _"God have mercy on this city, is all I gotta say." I whisper and she knows damn well how he handles bad news. He makes plenty of innocent people pay for someone else's sins. "Either release me now and let me be the one to take one for the team, or keep me in here and let ruin Gotham and then hit the Asylum up to come bust me out." I shrug._

 _"We're not releasing you." She shakes her head._

 _"No?" I furrow my brows. "I done a lot the last 2 years, Joan. The one thing I ain't done is cheat. Now that I marked that off my list, I doubt he's gonna keep his composure."_

 _"Why'd you even do it?" She shakes her head._

 _"I'm not gettin' all lovey dovey and emotional for you to go back and talk ya shit, k?" I raise a brow and she nods. "I lost a baby couple years ago, and lost my damn mind." I explain. "I blamed him for bein' the one to put me through so much stress . . . I started stayin' out late, pushin' him away, drinkin', doin' drugs. He ain't like it at all, but he never really tried to stop me. It finally became routine to him I guess cause he just started shruggin' it off and pushin' me away, too. I been tryin' to get his attention for the last month but I realize actin' crazy and partyin' is somethin' he's used to. Me cheatin' ain't. I'm Hopin' it gets his attention."_

 _"Was sex with another man really necessary?" She asks without thought._

 _"You think I fucked another man?!" I ask terrified and laugh. "God, I said I needed his attention not death!" I cackle. "No it was a couple kisses and some flirtin' and I could barely pull those off. Even lookin' at another man makes me nauseated." I gag. "But he don't know it was just a couple kisses, knowin' him, he'll blow it out of proportion and BOOM! A dirty bomb will go off in the middle of the city and the Asylum will be completely wrecked. So I suggest you let me loose to go handle this or we'll all be dead. He don't negotiate when he's pissed."_

 _"This is entertainment to you." She spits, realizing quickly my joy in all of it._

 _I smile pettily and she takes a deep breath._

 _"Get Gordon on the phone." She tells the guard. "_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **1 Year Ago**_ _}_

 _"What's the plan, boss?" Johnny asks gently and I lick my lips, finally fed up with her games._

 _"I am going to go outside," I pace in front of the rest of my men who I called to come here. They nod at my words. "Scream until I'm hoarse," I continue. "And we'll go from there." I sigh. "Excuse me." I swing the door open and take a deep breath before channeling all of my anger and hurt and frustration on completely destroying my throat by screaming and yelling. Curses fly from my mouth, things I've always wanted to tell her but never wanted to hurt her with, come tumbling out as well. I scream and scream and carry on until my throat is raw and aching and it hurts to talk._

 _I go back inside and close the door, looking at them._

 _"I want her out. And I want her out now." I squeeze my eyes shut._

 _"What's the plan, J?" Roscoe speaks up and I look at him._

 _"We go get her."_

 _"Then what?" Johnny adds and I sigh, anger coursing through me even more._

 _"Bring me that pathetic weasel Griggs, since he thinks it's so nice to play with someone else's toys."_

 ** _I would say sorry for not updating in so long but I'm not._**

 ** _I believe with all my heart and soul that putting my own health and mental stability before writing and other stuff is completely mandatory, it's a must for everyone. I have been having so many emotions running through me and taking control of me and my writing that I would do for this story was starting to reflect what I felt at certain times. This past Tuesday one of my friends took it upon himself to end his own life. If you have ever had to deal with someone's death, it's hard. But dealing with someone's suicide is even harder because you know they were hurting, even when they always seem like a happy person and you can't help but feel that it's your fault in a way because that's your friend and you should've known they were pretending. And to be so desperate to die that they light themselves on fire, that they'd prefer that immense pain over their life, is completely wrecking, and makes it even worse._**

 ** _You guys wouldn't have liked the chapter if I updated it when I thought it was ready. I went through so much anger and hurt that when I re read the chapter, I couldn't even finish it. It wasn't bad or written poorly but it just made me feel so much dread and I let one of my friends read over it and she said there was a sense of dread and it made her feel really weird in a bad way (she wasn't aware of my situation when she read it) and I didn't want that for you guys._**

 ** _I have gotten so many reviews and PM's asking where's the update and asking if I'm okay._**

 ** _I'm not okay. I will be though, I promise. I just needed a break. And I know the chapter isn't much but it's just to get me back into the swing of the story._**

 ** _Thank you all so much for your support, I love you, but I'm not God. I can't update everyday, especially when I'm going through my own stuff. I wish I could, but I can't._**

 ** _I love y'all, thank y'all for everything y'all have done for me. And please talk to me if you need to, I don't care what about if you need someone to express anything you're feeling or struggling with, I want to talk to you. I know for some people it's easier to talk to a complete stranger about your deepest shit you're going through hell with, and then others want to talk about it with people they've known forever and then there's those who don't want to talk about their emotions or personal battles to anyone. And I hope and pray that if you're like that, you can find someone to confide in. Because all those struggles and stuff you've been keeping to yourself will keep piling up and piling up until you just give out from exhaustion and snap. It may be tomorrow it may be next week it may be 20 years from now, but it'll happen. God forbid, you have a mental breakdown, or you go to more drastic measures._**

 ** _I'm sorry if I've disappointed y'all, but I'm not sorry for taking a break. My health comes before the stories. I think most of y'all agree that's how it needs to be because unhappy author equals unhappy/shitty story. And I don't want that. I want to be able to do my very best at delivering a chapter to meet your expectations, I can't do that when its all a bunch of confusing depressing things from my inner thoughts and what not._**

 **I'll have a little short story up in a few days, it's a one shot because it needs its own story, I think. Clearly J has told Vinny and Lucy horror stories and other stuff about Batman (for ex. B-man stretching small children's holes to the size of shower drains, etc.) and one of my wonderful readers has been trying to get me to incorporate some of the stuff he's told them into the story but I figured it's too good to hide in the story so I'm gonna write a little short story of what happens when the kids manage to find themselves alone with the Bat without Harls or J or Hadlynn there to protect them (not that he'd hurt them anyway but they think of him as a monster so they don't know that.)**

 ****Also would like to apologize to the amazing woman I've been being a beta reader to for not being able to respond/help her with her story. I love you, and I promise I haven't completely given up on helping you or anything****


	7. Take Me As I Am (ll)

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _*EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE_**

 ** _Take Me As I Am_**

 _not who I was - Chris Brown_

 **JOKER**

I watch Harley, my mind completely blanking out as I see her packing her bags and grabbing her guns and knives. I never thought she'd be the one who would want to kill Hadlynn out of the two of us. I mean, I know I've always wanted to, but not her.

She's always stood up for the little brat, never wanting to hurt her.

HA! Boy had the tables turned now.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Harley's voice pulls me from my daze and I raise my brows, looking at her.

"Huh?"

"Ya lookin/ at me like I"m leavin' ya or somethin'." she shrugs and I smile a little.

"I"m just proud." I step closer to her and she raises her brows, her eyes filling with a small hint of joy.

"I don't thing you've ever said that to me." she grins ear to ear and I think for a moment.

"Of course I have." I shake my head a little and she raises a brow.

"No ya haven't, actually." she argues.

"Yes, I have. We've been together five years, I think I"ve told you I was prouda ya at least once." I scoff and she rolls her jaw.

"Ya really wanna argue about this? I know I"m right, Mistah J." she crosses her arms and I cross mine as well.

"Do ya now?"

"Yeah! I do!" she stomps her foot and I smirk.

"You just tryin' to get me all riled up so we can have hot goin. away sex or something?" I tease and she cuts her eyes at me.

"Watch it, clown." she sticks her tongue out and I wrap an arm around her waist when she turns her back to me to continue packing.

"So, how long we staying in Florida?"

"Until my sister comes back to Gotham with us." She replies and I furrow my brows and grab her arm, forcing her around to face me.

"You never said anything about staying there longer than a couple nights."

"Well, that's my sister. She has out nephew, and if she ain't coming back, I at least wanna get him back."

"And I couldn't agree more, but even wanting your sister back in the first place is a little . . . stupid." I admit. "I mean, she's just gonna do the same thing she always does. She'll stay with us a while, get bored and then go somewhere else again. That's what she does. She's a free spirit. Let her be free. We'll just snag the kid from under her without her even noticing and be on our merry way and leave her alone to do what ever it is that Hadlynn's do." I suggest.

"I want to give her the choice to come back with us. If she refuses, I'm draggin' across pavement by her hair, beatin' her silly and then takin' my Vinny out from under her and Bird Brain.

"Again, why the hell are we even giving her the option to come back with us? Why not just take Vinny and go?!"

"I'm not explaining myself to you, I'm a grown woman, not a child. Just like she's a grown woman who would appreciate it if someone told her that her son was gonna be okay and safe instead of just wakin' up in the middle of the night to see he's been kidnapped and not knowin' where the hell he went or who has him!"

"I really think she would appreciate the mystery in that scenario, though." I state and she stomps her foot and looks at me angrily. "It's so fun to piss you off. You get all adorable."

"Don't push your damn luck, J."

"Don't tell me what to do, Harls."

"I'll tell you what to do because I actually know what I'm doin'. You're just taggin' along,"

"Oh, really, that's how you see it as? You're Lewis and Clark and I"m Sacagawea? Just following you because you claim to know what you're doing?"

"That's usually how it is, except you're Lewis and Clark and I'm usually Sacagawea." she replies and I look at her. "It's called trust. It's something I've always had for you, and something you need to have for me this go round, k?" She smiles weakly and I sigh.

"Fine." I roll my eyes and she squeaks a little bit, and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thank you." she kisses my cheek and skips out, calling for Lucy.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" I groan, rubbing my forehead before heading downstairs to find them.

 **VITANI**

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" I hear Vinny shout as he runs towards the kitchen. I raise my brows at him, seeing Jason tear around the corner, looking pissed off as ever. "He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me!" he shouts and I furrow my brows at Jason and he rolls his jaw.

"He pissed on my wallet." he sneers, and I have to fight back a smile. Definitely a trade Vincent picked up from his uncle.

"Vinny, that;s very rude." I scold, but I can't help but scoff up a laugh I attempted to hold back, to no avail.

"It's not funny, Hady." Jason cuts his eyes at me and I smile a little bit.

"Vincent, me and Jason are gonna talk a little bit, k? Go to your room and think about what you've done." I point a finger at him and he snickers before going to his room. "I'm sorry, Jason, but that's just the kinda kid he is. He was just pranking you, is all."

"Just pranking me? I have money in that wallet, money that is now covered in piss, so explain to me the funny part of the fucking prank, Vitani." he crosses his arms and I look down for a moment.

"He misses home and he's lashing out. Besides, you make money every night. What's a couple hundred dollars - which are still usable by the way - gonna change?" I shrug and he looks as though he's about to explode.

"If this is ever gonna work, the little brat needs to learn to suck it up and get long with me."

"That little brat, is my son. He's almost four years old, Jason. He's a fucking kid. Let him have a little fun, Jesus Christ." I shove past him and he laughs without humor.

"You know, I thought that things were better between us than what they used to be, but clearly nothing has fucking changed. You're still the same desperate 18 year old who doesn't know what the hell adulthood is."

"And you do?! You don't even have a legitamate job, Jason. All you do is bust bad guys for some off brand drugs ad call it a night. Bruce is a fucking CEO, Dick's a cop, hell even J is a fucking entrepreneur on the side of his criminal life. You don't do shit! You have no real job!" I yell and he cocks his head.

"You're talking to me about fucking jobs, Hadlynn, really?"

"I have a son I look after every single day because you sure as hell won't look after him for me!"

"Because the little fucker is the spawn of Satan!" he screams back and my eyes water. "He pisses on my wallet, and replaces my shampoo with beer and just makes my life hell. He hates me, Hadlynn. He's not trying to be cute for attention, he's not needy or sad, he's just Satan. Just like his fucking uncle. But I can't really blame him for that because it was your responsibility to keep him away from that kind of mindset but nope. You let him live in the same house as Joker, eat the same food as Joker, hell even let the fucking piece of scum tuck him in at night! So what the hell did I expect?!"

"I'm so sorry, Jason! Excuse me for not seeing the wrong in letting my son spend time with his fucking uncle, a man he thinks the world of, by the way."

"Don't you dare turn this back around on me like I"m the bad guy who has not heart. You knew exactly what you were doing when you allowed him to be around Vincent, you knew what you were doing when you let him and Harley help you raise him. Just like you knew what you were doing when you cheated on Johnny with me and never stopped even when me and him both begged you to just pick one. I don't blame him for fucking around on you, I Don't blame him for beating the shit out of you. It's your fault. If you would've just listened to literally everybody in your damn life at the time, it wouldn't have been like that. He wouldn't have had so much resentment and hurt in him and he wouldn't have snapped one day and just completely changed."

I feel tears fall down my face and I shake my head a little bit.

"How the hell can you say something so fucked up and twisted to me?" I finally speak weakly and he stares at me, his eyes looking into my soul.

"I feel myself slipping into the same hurt and anger he did, just warning you, it might get ugly for you if you and your kid don't straighten up." he seethes.

 **HARLEY**

"When are you and Daddy gonna come back?" Lucy looks at us with teary eyes and I look at J. He's always better at handling Lucyfer's emotions than I ever was and I take a deep breath.

"We'll be back in a couple weeks tops." He tells her truthfully. "And I don't wanna go, but you know how Mommy is." he whispers to her. "She'll get herself into trouble if I don't go to keep an eye on her." His words make her giggle and she nods, looking at us. "But, we don't leave until tomorrow morning, so we can have some time to spend together until then. So, whatcha wanna do, Bamm-Bamm?" He ruffles her hair and I smile widely at how she lights up under his attention.

"Ice-Cream." She widens her eyes and he looks at me.

"Ice-Cream it is, then." He grins at her and she claps her hands. "Johnny!" I call after him and he appears after a few moments.

"Yeah?" he looks from me to Lucy.

"I have a very, very, very, critical task for you." He tells him sternly. "Think you're up for the challenge?"

"Yes, Sir." Johnny nods firmly, already knowing what it is.

"Ice-Cream run." J says seriously and he nods.

"The usual?" he raises a brow at Lucy.

"Cotton Candy Explosion with extra pop rocks, like the whole top covered in em' and a large Cherry-Coke." She twiddles her fingers.

"Got it." He turns to go.

"And a whipped cream smiley face on top." She adds. "Ooh, ooh and two Waffle cones for Bud and Lou."

"Are you done?" J asks teasingly and she cuts her eyes at him.

"That's it." She tells Johnny and he smiles, turning to go.

"I'm gonna go get a bath." She get's up from her father's lap on the couch.

He looks at me as she makes her clumsy way up the stairs and I cock my head at him a little bit.

"What?" I smile shyly.

"We got a good kid." He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't know how we managed to do it, but yeah, we do." I chuckle and he pulls me into his lap.

"I know how we made a good kid." He mumbles against my hair.

"Explain." I look at him with raised brows.

"She is just like her mother." He gently trails his fingers up and down my arm.

"She's just like her father. I don't know what the fuck you'e talking about." I laugh.

"No, no, hear me out, now." He chuckles. "I admit, she does act like me a lot." He points out. "But, she has the same very, very caring heart, and same very beautiful smile." He gently traces a random pattern on my cheek." I smile up at him.

"You want something." I raise a brow, getting up.

"Why would you think that?" He grabs my wrist and pulls me back down to him.

"Because you're you." I sigh.

"You didn't let me finish." He wraps an arm around my waist. "As I was saying, she has the same smile and the same kind heart. But, she's also a fucking genius." He smiles widely.

"Oh, stop, ya know she got that from you."

"You have a a fucking Doctorate, Harley."

"I earned it from sleeping with the right teachers. I'm not that smart."

"Bullshit." He snaps. "You are smart, Harls. I thought you were a dits when I first met you, not gonna lie and then I found out you slept with some of your teachers to get the grades and then I really thought you were an idiot who didn't earn their degree. But, over the years you have showed me that you could've graduated without fucking your way to the top. And you did work hard to get to where you are. I know you weren't sleeping with your teachers in high school or Middle school, or Elementary School." I feel tears well up in my eyes at his words. "You have worked very hard to get to where you were before you stopped working." He tells me sternly. "I like to think you're a dits sometimes so I don't feel out done, but I'm gonna be honest for once in my life and tell you the truth. You are pretty fucking smart. Our daughter is pretty fucking smart. You're the one she got it from."

"And you? I mean, you can go through a damn chemistry problem like it ain't nothin'. You can speak like seven different languages, fluently . . . I'm not the only one our daughter got her smarts from, J."

"That's true," He nods, but the hair, the eyes, the attitude? Almost everything about her, came from you. Besides her charm and killer sense of humor."

"Speaking of that humor, I found more quarters in the garbage disposer." I tell him with a giggle.

"I gotta talk to her about that, don't I?" He chuckles lowly.

"It'd be smart." I laugh. He licks his lips and rests his forehead against mine, closing his eyes for a moment.

"J?" I say quietly and he looks at me.

"Hmm?"

"I'm nervous about another baby," I admit quietly.

"How ya think I feel?"

"You're never nervous or scared of anything. You're The Joker. Ain't ya supposed to be immune to that kinda stuff?"

"The Joker gets scared when it's something important." He scoffs. "Having another baby is pretty fucking important."

"It's my job to be anxious, though, not yours."

"I get anxious enough for the both of us." he admits. "What's making you nervous about it?" he asks me and I think for a moment.

"I don't want you mad at me for being pregnant again. Even though you've said you're fine with it, I know you're just trying to bullshit me into thinking you're fine with it so I won't get upset with you, when really you hate the idea of another baby." I wait for him to tell me that my assumption is false and that he can't wait for another baby. But he never says such. "Why're you not sayin' anything?" I ask shakily.

"Like I said, you're a lot smarter than I thought." He says, looking down at his lap and I snap up, running my hands through my hair.

"Jesus, J!" I snap sharply.

"Well I wasn't gonna lie to ya when you already figured it out!" He argues.

"So you're still mad at me for this?" I raise my brows.

"Harley, I'm not mad at you, I just think - "

" - Well you know what I think?" I cross my arms. "We should take a break."

"Yep, just leave. That's what you're best at, after all." He sneers back and I roll my jaw.

"Fuck you!" I scream, stomping up the stairs to get my bag I packed for Miami.

"Nothing I ain't ever heard before from you!" He screams back and I slam our bedroom door,

"Daddy?" I hear Lucy's voice ask from in the hallway.

"What is it, Lucy?" I hear him ask her from downstairs.

"What's wrong?" She makes her way down the stairs and I crack the door open a little bit so I can hear what they say.

"Me and Mommy just aren't seeing eye to eye right now. It'll be okay, though."

"I don't like when you and Mommy fight." She tells him sweetly."It makes me sad when you and her are sad."

"I'm not sad."

"You look like you're about to cry." She says and I furrow my brows. Was he about to cry before Lucy had interrupted him?

"I'm not about to cry."

"Yeah, ya are."

"I'm not, Lucy."

"Are, too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

They go on with their argument until he gives up and gives in.

"Fine, maybe I am a little down." He admits to her. "But I'm fine and I"ll be fine like I always am." He states boldly and more anger flows through me.

"So, does this mean you and Mommy aren't gonna bring Aunt Hady and Vinny back? I hope not cause I miss them an awful lot."

"You miss Hadlynn, too? God, what is it with women and sentimental bull - " He stops, I'm assuming because he wants to avoid cursing infront of her since she's known to repeat what she hears unless told otherwise. " - I'm sorry I just don't understand why you and your mom are so hell bent on getting Hadlynn back when she's the one who left us. She clearly didn't want to live with us anymore, or even talk to us, so why go look for her when it was her choice to leave in the first place."

"What do you think we should do?" I hear her small voice cower a little, as if she was afraid of his answer. I find myself in the same state, a little scared of what he might say.

"She would be dead by now, if it were up to me, Lucy."

"Why?" She presses for more and I feel my throat tighten.

"Your aunt has done a lot to completely screw me and your mother over. And if it weren't for Harley, she would've been dead before she hit 19 years old. But that's just how I feel about it."

"And does mommy know how you fell about it?" I hear her ask him gently.

"Yeah. She's pissed at me for it." He scoffs.

I've heard enough and I swing the door open and walk down the stairs carrying my suit case.

I clear my throat and he looks up at me.

"Lucy, go upstairs for a little bit." He tells her without looking away from me.

She huffs, complaining about the lack of her ice-cream and he nods to the place beside him on the couch. I ignore his attempt to get me to sit by him, dropping my suit case and plopping down on the very edge of the couch.

"You're not leaving." He tells me sternly. "We're not taking a break. I"m tired of breaks, I'm tired of the constant arguing, I'd drag my fucking ball sack across crushed glass if it meant we would go a month without fighting." He admits and I force myself not to smile."I"m done with this, Harley. I just want to be us again. We ain't been us in so long." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

A long pause passes between us and I take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Tomorrow, We're going to get our nephew back for Johnny. If my sister decided that she wants to come home, she's coming home. If she wants to stay there, she can stay there. But, we are getting Vincent back. And if we can go through all of the bullshit I know my sister will end up putting us through, without arguing, then great. If not, then great. I ain't leavin' you cause we don't get along well. Where the hell would I go, J? I can't make it out here by myself. I'll get myself into trouble." I tell him. "I love you, and I know you're tired of all the fightin'. I'm tired of it, too. But we just don't get along like we used to and maybe four years ago, I woulda been blamin' it on you. But after the three years of hell that I put you through on and off, I don;t blame you for bein' exhausted with fightin' with me cause I know you wasted all your fight tryin' to keep me with ya for 36 months. We both got our faults, and I'll fix mine, if you promise to try to be patient with me."

"I was patient with you and it wasn't enough." He looks at me.

"I know and I - "

" - I"ll go with you to get Vinny, the first time we even come close to arguin', I'm done."

 **JOKER**

{ _Flashback_ \- **_1 Year Ago_** }

 _I watch as Hadlynn smiles sweetly at Griggs, her fingers trailing up his arm as her other hand swirls the straw in her drink around. He has this smug smile on his face as if in his mind, he has her hooked. He doesn't know he is trying to catch the wrong fish._

 _Her eyes cut to me for a moment and she moves closer to him, the hand that was on his arm is now on his knee._

 _Johnny's beside me, watching the same thing I am and I hear him let out a growl._

 _"Keep your shit together just a little while longer, Johnny boy."_

 _"I hate 's too cocky."_

 _"Ya think?" I smirk crookedly._

 _"He doesn't even know what the fuck he's getting himself into."_

 _"Oh, he'll figure it out when I"m skinning his prick like a butcher."_

 _"Yeah, about that, ya not really gonna do that, are ya, boss?" He asks and I look at him._

 _"You don't have to watch." I tell him, glancing at them again._

 _Now, she's rubbing his thigh, and he's downing his drink, whispering things into her ear and she let's out a seductive laugh._

 _"Fuck that." Johnny downs his own whiskey. "Gimme the fucking knife and I'll skin his cock for you." He states bitterly._

 _Hadlynn looks towards us as she and Griggs get up from their bar stools._

 _I nod at Johnny and we slowly get up and follow after them._

 _We see she's leading him to the kitchen and I feel a roil of anger as I see him grab her ass. The thought of him touching my Harley like that only a few hours ago, pisses me off more than I was before._

 _My other guys slip in in front of us and I come in just as Hadlynn kicks him down into a chair._

 _"Damn," Griggs rubs his chin, looking her up and down, clearly thinking she's that rough with him because she's into kinky shit lie that. The dumb-ass hasn't noticed that he isn't alone with her._

 _She circles behind him, and I take her place, running my hands through his hair. He leans his head back with closed eyes and moans, and I look at Hadlynn with raised brows. She smirks and slowly walks around to face him, standing in front of him. He looks at her, confused and suddenly startled when he sees that it's not Hadlynn that's making him moan like a bitch._

 _He snaps around and looks up at me, his eyes widening._

 _"Ah, shit." he mumbles and I chuckle lowly._

 _"Griggs." I smile devilishly. "What ya been up to?"_

 **Would just like to say thank you all for your amazing support for me through my hard times, I can't thank you enough for the amazing difference that your wonderful reviews and PM's make. I love you all so, so much and can't wait to share more of my work, and continue this story. IT'S GONE GET GOOD. The short story I said I would write about Lucy/Vinny and their fear of the batman, is in the works. If you're wondering about what the hell that story is based on, not sure exactly what chapter that it's in You'll Always Have Me To Dance With, Lucy and Vinny tell Hadlynn about a story that Joker told them about Batman so they wouldn't ever trust him, which is: Batman kidnaps little boys and molests them (hence why he always has a boy to be Robin) dark on my part to write something like that. That being said, no I do not think rape/molestation of any form is okay, but like how I am with the** **derogatory** **terms in my story, it does exist in the real world and just because I write about it, doesn't mean I'm saying it's okay or that I don't mind it. It is a very serious thing that I understand can happen to anyone.**

 **Again, thank you for the unspeakable amount of love and support, I do what I do for you guys. I love you.**


	8. You Make Me Wanna Love

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _EXPLICIT Language_**

 ** _You Make Me Wanna Love_**

 _hate, cry, take, every part of you – Zella Day_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I look at Harley as she drops her bags in the floor of the Hotel room and falls back on the bed.

I glance at the clock and see it's almost midnight.

She planned on finding Hadlynn tomorrow, and I planned on being here when she finally punched the living whore out of her sister.

"Harley." I state roughly and she gets up, walking to the bathroom, ignoring me. "I don't care if you're pregnant or not, I'll still take my belt off and whoop your ass if I need to." I hiss, looking over my shoulder at her, waiting for a response.

"Then why the fuck ain't ya yet?" She calls from the bathroom and I can hear the smile on her face as she says it.

I chuckle lowly and make my way to the bathroom, leaning against the door as she washes her face.

My eyes rake up from her smooth legs to the tangled strands of blonde, blue and red hair.

When she rinses her face, her eyes meet mine and she dries off before looking at me through the mirror.

"Very impolite to stare, Mister J." She tells me in her "Doctor" voice and I smirk, rubbing my chin and slowly walking to her.

"Mmm," I sigh out a satisfied moan, my hands resting on her hips, pulling her against me, my teeth lightly biting a trail on her neck.

She giggles and I run my tongue over the forming bruises in the shape of bite marks, making a low moan escape her lips.

"My Harley." I growl in her ear and she laughs wickedly, snapping around and hoisting herself up onto the counter. Her fingers lace through my hair and her legs wrap around my hips as she trails her index finger along my jaw - staring at me in adoration and waiting for me to speak. "Ya wanna go out tonight?" I push a lock of hair behind her ear and she thinks for a moment before shaking her head.

"And do what exactly?" She raises a brow.

"Get dressed and find out." I tell her teasingly, pressing a kiss to her lips briefly before patting her back gently and walking to go change cloths.

"Get dressed in what? I ain't brought any fancy goin' out clo - " she stops talking when she sees me pull a black bag from my suitcase. " - shoulda known." She takes the bag from my hands and lays it on the bed before she goes to unzip it. "Always one step ahead of the game, ain't ya, Pud'?" She smiles adorably at me.

"Get ready, I'll pick you up at 12:30."

"W - Where ya goin'?" She furrows her brows at me.

"Out for a bit." I shrug. "Be right back. Don't you dare be a minute late. I'm not waitin' over an hour for you to keep tellin' me 'five more minutes'." I point at her sternly and she sticks her tongue out with a sarcastic laugh.

 _{Flashback -_ _ **1 year Ago**_ _}_

 _I look at Griggs, my hands aching to choke the life out of him._

 _He stares at me. Wide eyes and shaking breath._

 _"Why so nervous?" I cock my head a little and he swallows, scared._

 _"I - I just don't . . . " he trails off, looking at Hadlynn and narrows his eyes in the ought for a moment before spitting out: "You bitch."_

 _He realizes it was all a ploy to get him to me._

 _"Hey, hey, hey!" I grab his chin and force him to look at me. "No need for that kinda language." I scold. "I just wanna talk."_

 _"Look, I don't know what you want, but I ain't got it."_

 _"I don't want anything from you but for you to shut your mouth." I growl and he closes his mouth immediately. "What exactly did you and Harley do?" I get to the point and he looks around, hesitant. "ME." I bark suddenly, grabbing his chin roughly, making him to look at me again._

 _"We - we just fooled around a little bit, I swear it wasn't anything!" He pleads with raised brows._

 _"Define 'fooled around'. Cause, ya see, when me and Harley fool around, it's not just holdin' hands and giggles. So, I suggest you tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth because I'm gonna be very, very, disappointed if I find out you did more than just 'fooled around'."_

 _"We kissed a couple times. That was it. I wanted more but she kept blowin' off my attempts."_

 _"Why would you fuckin' attempt in the first place?" Roscoe speaks up angrily and I glance at him._

 _One person I could always count on to beat the shit out of someone who tried to have their fair share of Harley, was Roscoe. I know he didn't feel anything romantic about her, but he would knock someone's teeth out for being up to no good when it came to their intentions for her._

 _"I wasn't thinkin' when I approached her, alright? When I realized who I was talkin' to, she already expressed plenty how she was single and I pounced on the opportunity."_

 _"You shoulda known better," I close my eyes a moment, looking up and chuckling darkly, thinking of what I'm going to do. "Because now, I gotta teach ya a lesson." I reach for a butcher knife off the counter behind me and examine the blade a moment._

 _"Wait, wait," he holds his hands up, taking deep breaths, his brows raises. "I - I know how to get her back. Alright? I - I work all over the state in places like Arkham and Black Gate. I can get her out for you!" He panics and I pull my lips down In a slight frown, not knowing what to do. "I promise I'll help you get her back, just please don't do this. I got kids at home - "_

 _" - And you're out fucking women, drinking, smoking and gambling because . . . ?" Hadlynn speaks up._

 _"I don't think it's really all that bad, Hadlynn." Johnny retorts and she rolls her jaw._

 _"You would say that, wouldn't you, Johnny?" She narrows her eyes._

 _"He's a grown man, Hadlynn. Him having kids shouldn't effect what fun he has on the weekends."_

 _"Certainly hasn't stopped you from acting like a blithering idiot."_

 _"Well maybe I wouldn't do that if my wife weren't a whore."_

 _I give them both a death glare, making them close their mouths._

 _My eyes drift back to Griggs and I grind my teeth._

 _"I'm listening."_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

I look at the red and black jester suit, and my lips pull into a wide smile. I let out a happy sigh, closing my eyes for a minute.

 _{Flashback –_ _ **3 Days Ago**_ _}_

 _"So he loves me?" I raise my brows at Leon and he nods._

 _"Couldn't find anything else." He sighs. "Is that a shock or something?"_

 _"No, no. I just always suspected he didn't love me anymore and that's why he's been so distant, I - "_

 _" - Who's to say I loved you to begin with?" J's voice makes me stiffen, and my wide eyes meet Leon's, who seems completely calm. "Get in the car, Harley." J tells me sternly. "This whole thing is ridiculous."_

 _I look at him and feel my chest tighten._

 _"Do I need to repeat myself?" He raises a brow, threateningly._

 _I shake my head and he nods to the door._

 _"Car. Now. Don't make me tell you again." He orders and I look at Leon before storming past Joker and slamming the front door before making my way to the car where Johnny's waiting._

 _"He's in a bad mood, so I suggest you just be polite and don't talk back." He gives me a word of advice once I get back in the act and I nod, seeing J slam the door of the old house and walk quickly to the car._

 _J gets in the back with me and not a minute later, tells Johnny to roll the partition up._

 _I gulp as Johnny does as he's told and gives us privacy._

 _Joker looks at me with those intense blue eyes and I look at my lap._

 _"First and foremost," he starts roughy. "I do not not ever will be attracted to your slutty brat of a little sister. She's immature and petty and ridiculously childish and acts like she has no sense. I want to be with someone that I don't have to babysit." He sneers. "Secondly, how dare you go behind my back and do something like this? Do you not trust me when I tell you that I care about you? Just because I don't say it every fucking change I get doesn't mean I don't fucking care about you, Harley." He scolds me. "Third of all, you shouldn't be basing your sisters fate on whether or not I feel something for her or not. And the fact that you did that makes me wonder exactly what the hell kinda screw has come loose from your head."_

 _"You don't look at me like you used to, J." I speak up quietly. "What else am I gonna think?" I ask shakily. "You're not tellin' me anything anymore. You're keepin' stuff from me. You're lookin' at me differently and I knew you'd never tell me why so I had not other option but to go to Leon and - "_

 _" - You coulda trusted me, Harley!" He yells. "You coulda just trusted that I'm not ever going to do anything like that to you as long as we're together. If I thought there was someone better out there, I wouldn't bother to give you the time of day anymore!" He screams and I bite my lip, tears spilling over my lashes. "Now ya got me screamin' atcha and I don't like screamin' atcha!" He throws his hands up and leans back in his seat, looking up._

 _"I'm sorry, J. I just got desperate. I'm tried of not bein' us. We ain't been us for years."_

 _"I can only imagine why, Harley." He cuts his eyes at me. "I mean after someone spends three fucking years not even sleeping in the same fucking bed . . . "_

 _His voice breaks at if he's about to cry._

 _" . . . I prayed every night, that something would change." He admits, rubbing his face. "And every night it got worse and worse and worse and then I heard you started going home with other men - Harley - " he stops abruptly, looking at me. I ant read the emotion on his face. Maybe anger, maybe heartbreak. God only knew. " - Be honest with me." He tells me lowly. "Did you or did you not have sex with any of them?"_

 _"I didn't, Joker." I shake my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I couldn't." I take a deep breath, trying to decide if I wanted to confess to him the truth. I decide its best to now than later and I squeeze my eyes shut. "But God, damn me for trying."_

 _I hear a choked laugh come from him and I know he's angry, now._

 _"You tried to sleep with other men?" He asks the question so bluntly. He didn't care to tip toe around what it really was. He didn't want to sugar coat it._

 _"I was pissed, J. I was hurt. I was confused. I didn't know what the hell to do and you were always getting onto me and scolding me and I just wanted to be able to held by a man who wouldn't completely disown me for my decisions."_

 _"Did I kick you out of the fucking house?! Did I pack your shit up and tell you to get the fuck out?! I gave you the spare bedroom because I wanted to fix you before we even tried to fix us, Harley! That's the same shit you would've done with me!"_

 _"And how do you know that?!" I wipe my eyes angrily._

 _"Because it was in one of your stupid marriage books you always feel the need to give to me!" He hits the ceiling of the car angrily and I stay quiet._

 _He actually read them._

 _"You actually read them?" I ask him weakly._

 _"I was in a crisis and I didn't know what to do. What else was I gonna do? Ask Hadlynn for relationship advice because she's so good at relationships herself?" He scoffs sarcastically. "Harley, I want to make you happy. I want to fix us. I want everything to go back the way it was before you had Lucy and before we had all of this bullshit that we hide from each other. I can't fix it by myself, just like you can't fix it by yourself." He shakes his head. "I want to go back to normal. I want the constant disagreeing about what weapon we're gonna use to kill Batman, I want the constant aggravating and teasing and laughing. I want to be able to another woman and have her be scared shitless the whole time because she knows that looking directly at me a second too long might get her killed by my own personal pit bull with blonde hair," I break into tear filled chuckles and he does the same. "And blue eyes."_

 _{_ **Present** _}_

I smile to myself, skipping to the bathroom to shower quickly and get ready.

By the time I slip into the tight jumpsuit and towel dry my hair, I take a deep breath and look at the clock.

12:30 sharp.

There's a knock at the door and I pull the matching heeled on and grab the jester hat from the bed and walk to the door to open it to see Joker standing in a black and white tux, a white bow is tied around his neck and he has a white boutonniere pinned to his suit jacket. He looks like himself. He looks happy.

His eyes look up and down my body, that familiar dark gaze of his making me almost weak to my knees.

"Well, well, well. Right on time." He fixes his jacket and extends his arm.

I take it with a wide smile and shut the door, letting him lead us to the elevator.

" **W** hat're we doin'?" I ask him and he opens the car door for me and grabs my hand and helps me out.

"It's a surprise." He grabs my hand and walks me to the inside of an alley way, motioning to a fire escape that's bolted into the bricks. "Ladies first." He smiles and I furrow my brows but step onto the metal ladder, and keep going until I get to the roof.

He follows behind me and when I finally look up at the view, I gasp.

The colorful, gorgeous city that is Miami is staring back at me and my mouth falls open in awe.

"Awe, Puddin' it's beautiful." I whisper, feeling his hands move up and down my covered arms.

"Breathtaking view for a breathtaking Harley Quinn." He states smoothly in my ear and I grin.

"Daddy?" I drawl out and he chuckles darkly.

"Hmm?"

"I know ya didn't just bring me up here for some cheap pick-up line." I state matter of fact and he snickers.

"The fact that you call me 'Daddy' is proof enough that I don't need a pick-up line to use on you at all."

I giggle and turn to face him.

"Why're ya doin' this?" I brush my finger tips over his jaw line.

"We've been having problems lately and I figured why the hell not do something romantic." He grins ear to ear and I feel my eyes water. "Now, will you do the honors?" He holds his hand out and I sniffle and nod, taking his hand and he pulls me closer to him. His arm envelopes my waist, one of my hands grip his bicep as his other hand holds onto my free one.

We start dancing, but eventually the silence gets to me and I frown a little.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I look up at him.

"Well, we ain't got any music." I look around and he laughs chillingly.

"I can fix that," he clears his throat.

"You ain't gotta - "

" - Oh, my love. My darling, I've hungered for your touch . . . " I smile to myself as he continues the old Righteous Brothers' song. The very one my father used to sing to me when I was younger and the very one I listened to, to calm myself down the day I was assigned to be his doctor.

By the time he's finished, his forehead is resting against mine and I look up at him, the tears falling freely now, my entire body shaking a little bit.

"I wouldn't know what the hell to do without ya. Ya know that, right?" I ask him shakily and he licks his lips, reaches up and takes my jester cowl off. My hair falls loosely from it and he grips it in his hand, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine.

Us just holding each other the way we are isn't enough for him.

He drops the cowl and picks me up, holding me tightly to him as I wrap my legs around his waist and snake my arms around his neck - our lips never breaking contact.

When we finally pull away from each other, I look down at him and he grins widely, his teeth reflecting in the pale moonlight. I giggle and kiss his cheek, his temple and his hair before hugging him tightly, scared to death to let him go.

 ** _AHHHH UPDATE!_**

 ** _**Just to clarify cause I know there's some of y'all that are like "HARLEY WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON J. SHE WOULDN'T WANT ANY OTHER MAN" true. You have a very good point. But also keep in mind that Harley wasn't herself. Like it was mentioned in the story, Harley felt as if she couldn't do what she wanted back when she was having a hard time without Joker getting onto her for her behavior. She wanted love, not judgement and if she had to get love and affection from another man to feel fulfilled then so be it. No, she never slept with anyone else, but it wasn't from lack of trying - she just physically couldn't sleep with anyone else. It was impossible (I'll elaborate more on that soon) and of course she always had her best friend Ivy to go to when she needs to feel as if she weren't being judged, but the next chapter will explain how Ivy felt about the whole thing. So don't automatically hate me and think I don't know my characters because Harley messed with other men. Emphasis on the ***SHE WASNT HERSELF.***_**

 ** _Anyway, let me know what you thought and if you requested a story, I'm working on those in my free time so don't think I've forgotten about it because I haven't:) I have every prompt I've gotten written down and I plan to get all of them written before the month ends. I love you, and thanks so much for the support!_**

 **ps - If you've never heard Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brother's, you need to. It's so sweet. Also, Shadow Preachers by Zella Day describes JxHQ PERFECTLY.**


	9. SKIP TO CH 11

SKIP TO CHAPTER 11


	10. SKIP TO CHAPTER 11

SKIP TO CHAPTER 11


	11. REVIEWS (AGAIN)

BECAUSE FF HATES ME I HAD TO FILL IN CH 9 AND 10 WITH OLD NOTES SO I COULD DO THIS FOR CH. 8 BECAUSE NO ONES REVIEWED ON CH. 11 SO IGNORE THE LAST AUTHOR NOTES THEYRE OLD WE ALL KNOW THAT AND Umm so I made the mistake of posting the last chapter which was originally ch. 11 and then going back and deleting my three with its notes that were ch 5, 6, and 10 and so now ch. 8 has the reviews from one f those where y'all were apologizing and stuff and it might or might not let y'all review again I don't know so if it's not letting you review just leave the review on this "chapter" and in the future il remember to delete A/N's BEFORE I post a new chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	12. You Make Me Wanna Scream

**WARNING:**

 ** _*EXPLICIT*_** **SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 ***** ** _EXPLICIT_** *** LANGUAGE**

 ** _You Make Me Wanna Scream_**

 _burn, touch, learn every part of you. – Zella Day_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

The drive back to the hotel is quiet, a thick tension that I can't quite pinpoint is settling in and I glance at him.

His blue eyes stay on the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel. His tongue runs over his bottom lip and I feel a delicious energy run through me.

Why was he so fucking handsome?

When we get back to the parking garage of the hotel, I open my own door and get out.

Once we get in the elevator of the 26 story building, the blatant sexual tension is weighing me down, making me feel extremely hot and bothered.

The tight jumpsuit is getting too tight and I'm struggling to breath. My breaths come out as quiet pants and I'm itching to get out of the tight latex and get J in me.

We get to our room and he takes his time unlocking the door, smirking smugly as I let out a strangled whimper. The second he opens the door, I push past him and rush to the bathroom, peeling my Hester suit off and taking deep breaths.

My bra is the next thing to come, and when I get my panties off, I laugh at myself. They're completely soaked.

"You have no self control, Harls." I sigh to myself.

I fix my tangled hair, and splash some cold water on my face.

Why did I feel so weird about this? When was the last time we had sex? It wasn't that long ago. So why did it feel like it was my first time with him all over again?

I take deep, calming breaths and open the bathroom door, my hand gripping the door frame with everything I have.

He's sitting on the bed, his suit jacket off, his shirt unbuttoned to his toned stomach. His sleeves are rolled up, revealing thick, muscles arms and his legs are spread a little.

His eyes rake up my legs to my head, his jaw falling slack.

He pulls his lips into an evil smirk and he curls his finger at me, motioning me to come to him.

I gulp and walk to him, my eyes completely captivated by his.

By the time I'm standing between his legs, his hands slowly travel up the side of my legs, pulling me closer to him.

His eyes bare into mine and he takes a breath before pressing his lips to my abdomen softly.

I take in a sharp breath, feeling his warm tongue brush over my skin.

A strangled moan falls from my lips as his teeth bare into the spot of flesh he's picked out for my torturing and I dig my nails into his hair and he grits his teeth and forces me down to my knees.

"What is it you want, Harley?" He asks so quietly I barely hear it.

I take a deep breath, knowing that what I say could open the doors of a whole lot of pain . . . and a whole lot of pleasure.

"What exactly does my little girl want me to do to her?" His voice is lust-laced gravel rolling off his tongue.

I look up at him, need consuming me. I don't care what he does to me. I don't care how I'm pleasures or punished. I just _want_ him. I _need_ him. And I'll have him, in any way, form or fashion.

"Anything." I exhale and his eyes darken, all the sadistic ideas flashing before my eyes.

He leans down and captures my lips with his. His tongue coaxing mine, gently at first but it soon turns rough and demanding and I'm finding myself having trouble excepting the fact that he's still completely clothed.

My hands rush to his buttoned shirt and I unbutton what's left with ease and peel it off of him before pushing him onto the bed, straddling him.

He looks at me amused before he grabs my hips tightly and rolls over, trapping me under him.

I'm a desperate wreck, trying to touch every inch of him my hands can get to.

I feel him hardening between my legs through his pants and I moan, looking up at him.

"J, please." I arch my back once his teeth sink into my neck gently.

"Patience," he points a finger at me with raised brows and I lift my head and slowly luck from the bottom of it to his finger tip and he stares at me as if he's hypnotized. He grins so wide, I think he might paralyze a nerve in one of his cheeks. "We didn't eat dinner, did we?" He asks me and I shake my head in slight confusion. Then it clicks.

"No, J - " My protests are ignored as he kisses a sloppy trail down my stomach to my pussy and I grit my teeth.

I love when he decides to be generous, but he also uses it to his advantage. For example, when he's kinda mad at me he won't let me come until I'm a sobbing, pleading mess.

He glances up at me, his eyes locked with mine as he licks from my cunt to my clit and his eyes roll back a second.

I fall back, my eyes closed, my breath heavy and rushed.

He chuckles, pressing soft kisses on the inside of my thighs, making me arch my back a little.

"Mistah J, please." I beg him and he growls, biting down on my sensitive flesh roughy, making me claw at the sheets.

Two of his thick fingers shove into me and I gasp, balling the sheets up in my fists.

"Remember, gotta stay quiet. Wouldn't want to wake the people on this floor up, now would we?" He taunts me and I whimper.

His fingers start moving at a slow pace, but quickly speed up, making me move to meet them.

When I feel his tongue lap at my clit, I squeeze my eyes shut.

"J," I whisper in a yell and he laughs. "J, please!" I cry out. I needed him.

He takes his fingers from me and holds them up to my lips.

I sit up and grab his hand, licking and sucking at his fingers the way I would his cock and his eyelids drop in pure lust.

He snaps out of it and rolls his jaw in what looks like anger, before he grabs my hair and forces me to lay on my stomach.

I grin to myself.

This was gonna be rough. Exactly how I wanted it.

He spreads my legs and grips the back of my neck, forcing my face into the comforter on the bed.

His fingers play with my pussy until my juices are dripping onto the bed, before I feel his tip running back and forth on my clit.

When he slides in, he only makes it a quarter of the way.

"Fuck, Harls." He growls in a sigh.

I try to control my screaming as my walls try to stretch to accommodate him when he thrust in a second time. He only makes it a little over half way in before he gets pissed off and pulls out, slamming back into me, burying himself in me to the fucking hilt.

"So, so, tight." He chuckles, clawing down my back and I moan loudly.

He lets go of my neck and I look back at him.

"Daddy, please," I feel tears of pure impatience coming on and he licks his lips.

"Please what?"

I quirk a brow, purposely squeezing around him even tighter and he closes his eyes and leans his head back, pulling out of me and pushing back in.

We both groan in unison, my forehead hitting the mattress as I watch him slowly fuck me from behind, my own blood mixing with my juices that drip from the both of us.

Before I get used to his size, I'm pushing my ass against him, trying to get him to go harder, faster.

He goes slow though, on purpose to irk me and I have enough of it.

I snatch away from him, resting on my knees on the opposite side of the bed and he looks at me angrily.

Before he can speak, I'm attacking him. My tongue dancing with his, my hands pushing his shoulders back. I mount him without him paying attention, and practically scream when I slam back down on his thick length.

I feel like it's in my fucking stomach, and apparently he catches onto that because he laughs coldly.

"Geez, Don't try to handle more than you can _take_ , Harls." He tells me smartly.

I force myself to suck it up and lift up off him before coming back down, whimpering when he hits my cervix.

"Daddy!" I whine, picking up a fast pace.

"Jesus fuck, Harley." He growls out, forcing me down so he goes balls deep each time. I feel fire running through me and it intensifies when he sits up and thrusts into me as I'm going down.

"Fuck!" I scream, throwing my head back. "J, yes, yes, please don't stop." I beg him and he grabs and kneads at my painfully sensitive breasts, his fingers pinching at my nipples.

"Turn around." He orders me and I nod quickly, getting off of him and turning so I'm riding him from the back. "Oh, God, Harley," he grabs my ass as I ride him, my hands on his thighs, my head tilted back. "Such a good girl," he says smoothly in my ear, pulling my hair over one shoulder. "Taking all of Daddy's cock."

"Oh, Daddy," I dig my nails into his skin. "Please," I cry and he bites at my ear lobe.

"What do you want Daddy to do, Harley, huh?" His voice forces another fish of my juices to coat his cock.

"Play with my pussy," I grind against him harder. I feel his hand rub down my stomach to my folds and he rubs my clit in sync with my fast bouncing. "Fuck, J, yes!" I call out. "Make me come, J! God please, don't stop!" I'm gasping for breath, tears rimming my eyelashes.

Within a couple seconds I'm falling apart on top of him, my muscles clenching and relaxing around him, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat, my hair a mess.

A couple minutes later, I feel him filling me with his come and I take a deep breath, falling beside him on the bed.

"We really need to start using condoms," I catch my breath and he looks at me.

"Why?"

"Um, pregnancy? I'm pregnant with our second kid cause lack of preventatives."

He rolls on top of me, his ringed fingers brushing blonde hairs from my forehead.

"And that's my fault how . . . ?" I know he's just aggravating me and I narrow my eyes.

"Hey, ya Can't have a bun in the oven without havin' some baby badder to make the bun."

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 **I** stare at Harley as she sleeps peacefully, her leg thrown around my hips, her temple resting against my chest, her bare body pressed securely against mine.

I take a deep breath before gently trying to unravel her from me.

Her brows pull together and her grip on me tightens.

"Harley, I gotta go piss." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"HmmMm." She grumbles, snuggling into me more.

"Harley," I state sternly and she opens her eyes a little and looks at me before she hauls herself to sit on her knees and motions to the bathroom.

I get up and go piss, smiling at how adorable she is when I come back.

She's still on her knees, waiting for me. Her hairs a mess, her lips are out in a sleepy pout and her body is flushed with exhaustion.

I lay back down and almost have the breath knocked out of me when she falls on me, cuddling into me.

I sigh, but don't push her away. I don't sleep, I just stare at the ceiling and wait for the sun to come up.

" **G** ood morning," I hand Harley a glass of orange juice and a plate of pancakes with a whipped cream smiley on the top.

She groans and sits up, pulling the sheets up to her chest.

"Where'd you get this?" She sniffles, leaning against the head board.

"I've got friends in low places." I reply slyly.

"You mean You've got friends in the kitchen?" She takes a big bite of pancakes, leaving a big dollop of whipped cream on the top of her lip.

I sweep my thumb over it and lick it off, grinning.

"Anyones your friend if you hold them at gun point." I wink, popping my neck.

"All that trouble just so I'd have a good breakfast." She rolls her eyes with a small smile.

"Of course!" I furrow my brows. "Nothing but the best for my Harlequin."

She's about to say something until she gets this horrible look on her face.

"Well, your Harlequin's got morning sickness." She hops up and rushes to the bathroom.

I'm about to help her hold her hair back but she stops me before I step foot through the door.

"NO! I refuse to let you see me puke!" She takes deep breaths.

"I've already seen you puke once. We've been together five years, Harley."

"Doesn't mean - " I wince as I hear er gagging and her vomit hitting the toilet water. " - I'm okay with ya seein' me so - " more of it comes out and I raise my brows. " - gross." She finishes and I roll my eyes and walk to her.

When she's done puking her guts out, I pick her up by her waist and plop her down onto the bathroom counter, grabbing a wash cloth.

I wet it and wipe her mouth.

"I'm your boyfriend. I have seen you at your worst and I've seen you at your best. Need I remind you of the fractured pubic bone?" I brush her hair from her face, she pouts.

"I don't want to be reminded. And it wouldn't have happened if you," she pokes my chest. "Knew what gentle was."

"You didn't want gentle: you were begging me to go harder the whole time."

"And my pubic bone hated me over a month for it." She raises her brow.

"Oh, God, a whole fucking month of 'be slow and gentle, Mistah J. I'm fragile'." I mock her voice and she hits my shoulder.

"Yeah and I had to listen to 'shit, Harley. I could fuck your grandma and it'd still be faster than this' for a whole month." She sticks her tongue out. "Your grandmother even alive?" I cock my head.

"Hell if I know." She hops down from the counter. "We got my sister to talk to." She pats my back. "So let's get it in gear."

 **B** y 8:00 p.m. me and Harley are standing at the address that we managed to figure out was Hadlynn's.

"Ya ready for this?" She takes a deep breath.

"Oh, yeah." I nod.

She brings her hand up and knocks on the door.

When it opens, we see Hadlynn holding Vincent on her hip. Her wide eyes meet Harley's and I smile widely.

"Uncle J!" He pipes happily and I wave my fingers with a dopey grin on my face.

"Oh, fuck." Hadlynn hisses.

"Swear jar, mommy." Vinny tells her immediately after she says it.

 ** _To answer a question for SithNinja, the gender and how many babies Harley's pregnant with is a surprise that will be revealed in the next few chapters;)_**


	13. And I Don't See

**WARNINGS:**

 **EXPLICIT LANGUAGE**

 **INNUENDO**

 ** _And I Don't See_**

 _how you could ever be anything but mine. – Kenny Chesney_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hadlynn snaps at me.

"Just came to get our nephew." I shrug, shoving past her into the small apartment.

"Excuse me?" She pushes Vinny behind her protectively.

"You didn't think we were going to let you keep him with you and that imbecile birdie-boy-toy of yours, did you?" Joker snaps and she rolls her jaw. "Speaking of such filth, where is the bastard?"

"He'll be back shortly." She looks between us. "I'm not letting you take my son." She grits her teeth.

"Oh, I think after all the shit you've put us through, you owe it to us."

"I don't owe you _shit_." She hisses.

Me and J look at each other and I roll my jaw, looking back at her and taking a step forward.

"Puddin', can ya give us a minute?" I narrow my eyes at her and she does the same to me.

He grins, knowing this isn't going to end without a fight.

"Vincent go with your uncle." Hadlynn orders Vinny and he follows without hesitation. Vinny pulls him to his room and J shuts the door.

"You listen, _sis_." I sneer at her. "My entire relationship has been put through hell because of you. I'm 99.9% sure that me and J wouldn't have half the relationship problems if it weren't for you constantly screwing shit up!"

"Your relationship has been put through hell?!" She scoffs. "YOU KILLED MY FIRST LOVE, JOKER KILLED MY SECOND ONE, AND MY MARRIAGE WAS A LIVING HELL BECAUSE ONCE AGAIN, YOUR SMART PUDDIN' TOLD JOHNNY THAT HE HAD TO TREAT ME LIKE HIS BITCH TO KEEP ME IN LINE!"

"NATHAN RAPED YOU!" I scream back. "I wasn't gonna let him get away with that, Hady. And I didn't know J was gonna kill Jason or I woulda tried to stop him. And Johnny just got fed up and decided that if you were gonna act like an easy whore, he was gonna treat ya like one!" I outburst.

"Says the one who sucked dick to get a pretty score on her finals in college." She retorts and my mouth falls open.

"I actually had the decency to pick and choose when it was called for. Unlike you who just fucked her way up to the top in the Gotham Food-chain."

"God you are one jealous bitch." She shakes her head.

"Huh?"

"I've always had something that you've longed for since we were kids."

"I don't - "

" - A husband, for one. At least Johnny actually loved me enough to marry me. Where the fuck is your relationship headed aside from hell?"

"J loves me. And he always will. We don't need marriage to prove that. And even if we did get married, it wouldn't make a difference. We're gonna be together till death do us part, either way."

"Right and that's why I found prenup papers in his desk a couple months ago? Because he knows you'll stay together forever?" She raises a brow and I'm at a loss for words.

"You're lyin'." I spit.

When she doesn't answer, I roll my jaw and stomp out of the kitchen and go to Vinny's room, knocking on the door.

J opens it and I cross my arms.

"Is she dead?" He asks and I shake my head.

"We need to talk for a second." I tell him and he furrows his brows.

He can tell that this is going to lead to an argument and he tells Vinny to go to the kitchen.

Our nephew obeys, ordering us not to leave him here when we leave and shuts the door behind himself, leaving me and J alone.

"I'm not gonna yell, I'm not gonna scream, I'm not gonna argue. Just be honest with me." I look at him. "Why're there prenup papers in your desk?"

He smiles widely before chuckling and rubbing his forehead.

"C'mere," he motions for me to come closer to him and I obey, sitting in his lap, pouting. "Those are Roscoe and Angela's. And they're not even filled out because they decided they're never getting a divorce."

"So ya didn't get papers in case we got married and then - "

" - If we get married," he interrupts me. "I plan to stay married. No matter how annoying you are." He rolls his eyes and I hit his shoulder as he chuckles again and presses his lips to my neck.

"My sister ain't gonna let Vinny come with us."

"Then we'll steal him." He mumbles against my skin.

"Hey I'm already charged with one kidnapping." I raise a brow.

"And the fact that you took the fall for Johnny after the cops found out who took part in the murder of baby bird, makes me even happier that you're my partner in crime."

"I didn't want you thrown into Arkham all by yourself." I giggle.

 _{Flashback –_ _ **4 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _"You are under arrest for being an accessory to the murder of Jason Todd. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one - one will be appointed to you."_

 _"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes as Gordon shoves me in the back of the cop car beside J. "You owe me." I hiss to him and he grins widely, winking._

 _ **I**_ _stare at Gordon as he tosses my file down on the interrogation table._

 _"I really didn't want to think this is how you turned out, Harleen." He sits across from me. "Kidnapping really something you want on your record?"_

 _"It ain't about my record. It's about bein' reliable." I smile mischievously. "Loyalty." I add._

 _"And proving your loyalty to him by kidnapping a kid, is supposed to be romantic?" He narrows his eyes._

 _"Ain't nothin' romantic about me and him anymore. First year of our relationship was the only thing romantic about it."_

 _"He murdered a seventeen year old boy, Harley. You were an accomplice to that murder. Do you really believe that you have to go to such lengths to prove to him that you love him?"_

 _"I don't do anything to prove that I love him. He already knows it without me havin'_

 _to go out of my way to show it. I do what I do, to who I do it to, because I do love him. I don't do it cause I want to prove anything, I do it cause I love him."_

 _"And what has he done because he loves you?"_

 _"Tolerated my bullshit." I cock my head._

 _There's a long pause and he finally clears his throat._

 _"Harley, we all know you're not responsible for his kidnap." He admits. "Your DNA was no where to be found at the crime scene."_

 _"Maybe I'm good at coverin' my tracks."_

 _"Then explain to me why Joker's was everywhere? Wouldn't he want to cover his tracks?"_

 _"He don't cover his tracks anymore, Commissioner. What's the point of murder if you don't get credit for it?"_

 _"Then why would you cover yours?"_

 _"You ask too many questions." I scold him with a smile._

 _"And you don't answer enough." He shoots back. "I don't know what you're doing, what you have planned, but you weren't even at the crime scene the night Jason Todd was beat to death and shot." He leans back and my smile fades._

 _"I would like to speak to my lawyer." I state sternly._

{ **Present** }

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I stare at Hadlynn's back as Harley and Vinny play in the living room.

She's cooking something on the stove and my eyes drift to the knife that's laying on the counter a couple feet away from her.

I could do it. I could kill her. Pick up the knife and slit her throat. Stab her in the back. Stab her in the throat.

She could be done for and I wouldn't fucking give a damn.

I smile widely, my hand about to reach out for the knife until she grabs it and snaps around, holding it to my throat.

I chuckle, my eyes baring into hers and she gulps.

"What do you want?" She croaks out and I tilt my head a little, humming.

"I would love to have my nephew back." I shrug before eyeing her up and down. "Among other things." I add and she rolls her jaw in disgust.

"You're already having another kid, why can't you just leave all mine alone?" She snaps and I raise a brow.

"I'm happy you understand that once you have your next one, it's mine."

"Over my dead body." She snarls.

"We were very close to coming to that until you snatched that knife out from under me." I roll my eyes.

" _You're_ not getting my kids. I trust _Harley_ , I don't trust you." She shakes her head.

"Well there's no way to get to Harley without going around me."

"There's one way." She glares at the blade on my neck.

"You could never kill me." I scoff. "You're attracted to me too much to do such a thing." I state matter-of-fact.

"You're too full of yourself for your own good." She spits.

"You're just pissy cause you're not full of me." I laugh.

"Excuse me?" She cuts her eyes at me.

"I'm not stupid." I shake my head. "All this," I motion around us. "It's all a little attention game. You're so jealous of your sister being with me that you run off to see if I care or not."

"I ran off to do the exact opposite! I'm trying to get away from you but you're like a fucking buzzard! You just linger until something dies so you can go satisfy your twisted hunger!"

"Harley satisfies it pretty damn well if you ask me." I shrug and she shrieks and throws the knife at a wall, the blade plunges into the Sheetrock and she takes a deep breath.

"You're crazier than I thought if you think for a second I _want_ you."

"It's smart of you to deny it all these years but Harley's not around. Just us. Confession time." I grin.

"Fine," she licks her lips and I cross my arms. "I wish I never met Nathan, I wish my sister was never assigned to you, I wish she was never weak enough to let you use and abuse her and I wish you never stopped me from putting a bullet between my eyes. But you didn't save me because you actually have a heart. No, you saved me because suicide is the easy way out, right? And you refuse to let anyone die when it's not convenient for you. I don't have feelings for you, I'm not sexually attracted to you and I'm sure as hell not in love with you. So stop being a cocky bastard for once in your life and just face the fact that not every woman is on their knees begging to ride the community bicycle."

I grind my teeth in pure anger.

"Which by the way, are you gonna tell my sister that you use to sell your own body for drug money or do I need to tell her for you?"

"Being that it's not your place to tell her that . . . " I take a step forward, pure resentment coming off me in waves.

" . . . Have fun with that can of worms." She raises her brows and pats my shoulder before taking the pot off the hot burner.

I cock my head and suddenly snatch the pot away from her, tossing it onto the floor, grabbing her throat roughly and slamming her against the edge of the counter.

"Listen here you little brat," I snap and she chokes. "I will not let _you_ order _me_ around. I'm not your little bitch and I will not tolerate you winding God and everybody else around your little finger anymore. I don't answer to you, and you should be kissing my feet over the fact that you're still breathing to even have this fucking conversation with me. You may be Harley's little sister but you aren't shit to me. I take pride and joy in watching you suffer and wilt and I will be getting your unborn kid if I have to snatch it out of your uterus myself. Do I make myself clear?" I growl at her and she's gasping for breath. I throw her to the floor and press the bottom of my shoe to her throat, putting a good amount of my weight on it. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Yes," She nods, struggling.

"Good. And if you want to be with Vincent, grow the fuck up and stop being a little bitch that talks a big game but pisses herself when she's sees her own shadow." I spit on her before letting my foot off her throat and walking to the living room.

"Uncle J, Look! I beat Aunt Harls in checkers!" Vincent's voice reaches my ears and I look at Harley. She smiles up at me and then at Vinny.

"Did ya talk to her?"

"I thought we came down here for you to talk to her?"

"And I will later."

"I told her we're taking Vincent back home . . . and she doesn't like it."

There's a knock on the front door and I sigh.

"That's Johnny." I tell her.

"He gonna convince her to come back home?"

"Dear god I hope not." I roll my eyes and walk to the door at the same time Hadlynn comes in to open it.

She avoids me completely and let's me answer it, letting out more curses when she sees Johnny.

"Swear jar, _mommy_." I sneer in her ear and she looks up at me and I see tears rim her eyelashes and she glances at Harley.

"Joker used to fuck women for money to buy dope." She blurts out and Harley furrows her brows.

"You bitch." I growl at her.

"We have one thing in common." She replies in the same tone.

"Talk to her then we're leaving." I shove Hadlynn to Johnny and he hesitates a moment before shutting the door, leaving me, Harley and Vinny alone.

Harley licks her lips a moment before taking a deep breath.

"J?"

"I'll tell ya about it later. Ya won't like what I say but fuck it, I'm tellin' ya anyway." I rub my face and Vinny tugs at my pants leg.

"Swear ja - " I don't let him finish. I just grab my wallet from my pocket and pull a twenty out, handing it to him.

" - Here." I nod to the kitchen, where they keep the jar and he snatches the money and rushes into the kitchen.

"What'd you and Hady talk about?" Harley speaks up.

"Stuff." I avoid answering.

"Like what?" I take a deep breath and look at her.

"She's not in love with me and she wishes I would've let her kill herself."

There's a pause and she coughs a little.

"Do you wish you would've let her kill herself?"

"I didn't until tonight."

"That's a bit harsh, Pud." She replies and I raise a brow.

"Not even been here an hour and she's already putting us against each other, Harley."

"No she's not." She shakes her head. "Are we fighting? Are we arguin'?" She moves to me and grabs my hand.

" . . . No." I huff.

"Exactly," she grins and presses a soft kiss to my jaw. "And besides," she kisses my cheek. "I'm still a little revved up from earlier." She grins teasingly and I smile mischievously and wrap my arm around her waist as her lips meet mine. "And I don't think it can wait till we get back to the hotel, either." She adds and I feel my jaw slacken a little. "I think I'm gonna go to the little girls room." She giggles. "Wanna come with me, Daddy?" She bats her lashes and I look around a moment.

"Really? Aren't you worried they'll hear us?" I usually don't mind if people hear our play time or not, but she's always very picky about how loud we are.

"Really wish I would've borrowed a fuck from someone cause I ain't got one to give." She states coquettishly.

"Mmm, you naughty little minx." I purr and she giggles, pulling me down the hall to the bathroom.

 _{Flashback –_ _ **4 Years & 6 Months Ago**_ _}_

 _"Uhhhh," Harleen groans, taking her glasses off and rubbing her face._

 _"Ya know, Doc, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're not in a good mood." I state and she looks up and me. "What's wrong, Harley?" I pout with her and she sniffles._

 _"Oh, Mistah J, its the most horrible thing ever." She stands up and I lean back in my chair and let her sit in my lap._

 _"Shhh, shh, now what happened?" I ask soothingly and she shakes her head._

 _"Oh, it's horrible, Daddy." She sobs._

 _"Can't be that bad."_

 _"It is!" She argues, her sleepy eyes baring into mine. "I hit a dog this mornin' on the way to work." She chokes and I furrow my brows._

 _"Awe, baby." I poke my lip out and she holds a death grip on my hand._

 _"It was so awful, Puddin'. He just ran out in front of me and I could stop and - and I just ran over him and kept drivin'!"_

 _"Awe, Harleen." I wipe her tear stained face._

 _"I'm going to hell." She cries, her voice thick with tears._

 _"No, you're not going to hell for hitting a dog."_

 _"I can't stop hearin' the little squeak he made when I ran over him."_

 _"Baby," I run my hand under her blouse and rub her back softly, allowing her to calm down some. "It was an accident, alright? I didn't think we'd spend our session crying over a dog." I smile a little bit, rubbing her tears away with my thumb._

 _"You're right," she nods. "I'm sorry, Puddin'. I promise I'll stay professional from now on." She dries her tears and she clears her throat. "I'll no longer let personal feelings influence the course of our sessions." She moves to get out of my lap but I pull her back. "You can let certain personal feelings influence the course of these sessions, can't ya?" I smile crookedly and she laughs beautifully._

 _"We really needed to get a move on if we want to be able to finish our session."_

 _I scoff at her words._

 _"Shit, Gimme 40 seconds and you'll be done." I nudge her off my lap and she laughs again, kissing the corner of my mouth._


	14. Ride Till You Die (reuploaded)

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _EXPLICIT LANGUAGE_**

 ** _Just Like Bonnie Did With Clyde_**

 _will you ride until you die? – Bebe Rexha_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

I look at J for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"You go back to the Hotel, I'll be there soon." I state quietly and he furrows his brows.

"I thought we were taking Vinny with us and going home?" He raises a brow.

"I gotta talk to Hady." I tell him. "I'll be back up in the room by twelve. I promise." I shrug and he thinks for a moment, grabbing his gun from his holster in his jacket.

"Here," he loads it and hands it to me. "If anyone even looks at you weird, on your way back to the Hotel, kill them. I can't risk you getting hurt." He orders and I smile gently.

"Sir, yes, sir." I nod firmly and he smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my lips.

When he finally pulls away, he tells Vincent goodnight and leaves.

I turn to him and press my lips together.

"Where's your mommy, Vinny?" I ask him.

"On the roof. It's where she goes to think." He tells me.

I want to go up there to her but I don't want to leave him in the apartment by himself.

I get an idea and grab J's gun from my holster.

"You shoot anybody that looks at you weird, you got it?" I raise a brow. "And only if you feel threatened, Vinny. Keep the door locked."

His eyes widen at the sight of the gun and he has to hold it with both hands.

"Uncle J's gun." He whispers in awe and I smile before I turn to go.

" **W** here's Jason?" I ask Hadlynn when I get up to the roof. She doesn't look at me, her gaze meeting the glow of the city ahead of us.

"Out and about." She replies.

I'm quiet, trying to think of things to say.

"I'm sorry, Harleen." She tells me seriously and I furrow my brows.

It's weird to be called that name again.

"Yeah, Johnny married me but it wasn't a damn marriage. It doesn't count so I shouldn't be throwing it in your face that he married me when J hasn't tried to marry you." She admits and I lick my lips, nodding. "I envy you, Harley." She looks at me. "I know you and J fight like fucking dogs sometimes and he hurts you and you hurt him but he still loves you. He protects you and cares for you and isn't ashamed of you. I don't have that and that's why I've always tried to get between you."

"You've deliberately been tryin' to break us up?" I furrow my brows and roll my jaw.

"I didn't realize it at the time but subconsciously, yes." She sighs.

I feel anger boil in me but I keep my cool and cross my arms.

"You had two men that was doin' all of that for you, Hadlynn. They both worshipped the ground you walked on and you did both of them incredibly wrong. I don't like Jason, but he didn't deserve the hell you put him through. And I don't like Johnny, but he sure as hell didn't deserve what you put him through especially after he got you away from Nathan when he raped you."

"I know — "

" — No, you don't know." I hiss. "Johnny and Joker have been best friends for over 13 years, you know that, right?" I ask her and she nods slowly. "They ain't friends anymore. Wanna know why?"

"Because Johnny treated me like shit after we were married."

"Exactly. And why did he treat you like shit?"

"Because I treated him like shit for years." She sighs.

"And why are we back here for Vinny?" I ask next.

"Because I took him away from you and moved in with Jason."

"And why did you move in with Jason?"

"Because I love him and he was murdered so I couldn't be with him when I wanted to be."

"And why was he murdered?" I press even more and she sighs.

"Because I disobeyed J and screwed around with him anyway."

"Ya see a pattern here, Hady?" I cock my head. "Everything that you do, every single action, has a consequence and it affects me and J. And if it's not something you've done, it's something you've provoked. No, Johnny shouldn't have beat you, but you provoked it. No, J shouldn't have murdered Jason, but you provoked it. You see what I'm sayin'?"

She stays quiet but finally nods slowly.

"Vincent wants to come home." I explain to her. "He's miserable here. He has you and he loves you more than anything, but he also loves us and Lucy and he needs us. Not some stranger that he doesn't even know all that well." I explain. "I don't want him to resent you. I feel like Lucyfer resents me sometimes and it's not a good feelin' at all."

"He already resents me since J told him about how I cheated on Johnny."

"Hadlynn," I scoff. "Vinny worships the ground you walk on. I see the way he looks at you. It's the way Lucy looks at J. He loves you so much and I know you want what's best for him but he wants to be home. He needs to be home with his cousin and around the people he's grown up with." I grind my teeth. " _You_ need to be at home around the people you've grown up with."

"I can't leave Jason. I promised him I wouldn't leave him again, Harley." She shakes her head. "I love him. And I know I say that about every man who even remotely pays attention to me but I really do love Jason, Harleen."

"Him or your family?" I put her on the spot and she stays silent. "Him or your family?" I repeat sternly.

She shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut and I see a couple tears roll down her cheeks.

"You think on that, and let me know." I order before climbing down from the roof, and going back inside to get J's gun from Vinny and head back to the hotel.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

 **{** _ **Flashback – 2 Hours Earlier}**_

 _"I don't know why you're here, I'm not going back home." I tell Johnny once we get up the roof to talk._

 _"I'm not here to get you back. I'm here to get my son back. You know, the one you kidnapped."_

 _"Oh, please, Johnny. He's my son. I didn't kidnap him."_

 _"No, you just made him move in with the same bastard you ran around on me with."_

 _I furrow my brows at him._

 _"So this isn't even about Vincent. This about me moving in with Jason."_

 _"No, it's about you playing house with Jason and involving my son in it. I don't know what sick little fantasy you're living in where Jason is the father of Vincent, but I refuse to let my kid take part in your little game of manipulative bitch."_

 _"Why is everything I do a game to you? I'm not always conniving and sneaky, Johnny." I snap and he raises a brow._

 _"Sorry after you spend an entire five years sneaking around it's hard to decide when you're genuinely trying to better a situation or just trying to get into someone else's pants."_

 _I laugh at his statement._

 _"Hypocritical much?"_

 _"I didn't cheat on you until you cheated on me." He hisses. "I tried, you didn't. You can't keep hanging my infidelities over my head."_

 _"How about three years of living hell being married to you?" I raise a brow. "Is that allowed because god knows it didn't help either of us."_

 _"Sure as hell helped me." He grits out. "I got all the anger I kept pent up, out."_

 _"Yes, by beating me and scaring me into having sex with you. Please, by all means feel like a man." I roll my eyes and he grabs my arm._

 _"Don't even." He growls._

 _"Gonna hit me again?" I snatch away from him. "Doesn't matter. Because no matter how much you threaten me or intimidate me, I'm not leaving. I'm not going back to Gotham and neither is Vinny."_

 _"Like hell he isn't, you holier-than-thou bitch."_

 _"Johnny, let go of me." I state through my teeth. "Johnny." I take a deep breath. "Let. Go." I hiss. He doesn't listen and I finally snatch away from him. "Leave. Now. Just go." I shake my head and he rolls his jaw before turning to go._

 _"This ain't over, Hadlynn Quinzel. Don't think for a second this is over."_

{ **Present** }

 **W** hen Jason gets in, I sit up in the bed and smile sleepily.

"What time is it?" I yawn and he looks at the clock.

"2:45 in the morning," he tells me, stripping his clothes off.

"Your dinner is on the table," I tell him gently and he groans tiredly before collapsing on the bed.

"I'm too tired for eating. I just want sleep." He lays his head on my stomach and I fall back on the bed, my fingers playing in his hair. "So, what'd you do while I was gone?" He asks and I take a deep breath.

"My sister and J visited." I tell him and he stiffens.

"They didn't really," he chuckles and I sit up and look at him. "Holy shit, Hady. Why didn't call me?" He sits up, looking down at me.

"Because I was fine." I assure him.

"Why were they here?" He asks next.

"To try to get Vincent to go back home with them, but he doesn't want to go without me." I tell him honestly.

He's quiet for a moment and I look at him.

"They want me to come back home to them." I sigh and he sits up and looks down at me with blue eyes.

"You're not going back with them, are you?"

"Of course not . . . "

" . . . You're not planning on letting Vinny go back with them, are you?"

"Well . . . " I shrug. " . . . They miss him, he misses them. He's not happy here. Joker and Harley are really responsible when it comes to him and Lucy. I think if I let Vinny go back, he'd be okay."

"But he wouldn't have his mother. And it wouldn't be the same to him."

"I don't know." I shrug. "I'll just have to see, I guess. I'm about to go back to sleep, love you." I kiss him briefly and he sighs.

"Love you, too." He replies before he shuts the lamp off, leaving me to stare up at the ceiling in the dark.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Daddy, stop I'm tryna sleep." I complain as he pulls me tighter against him as we're snuggled up under the covers of the bed.

He'd been constantly leaving love bites on my neck and I was trying to get some shut eye.

"HmmMm," he protests and I roll over, giving him his own "don't fuck with me right now" look and he raises an amused brow.

"Getting mad?" He teases and I roll my jaw and he starts chuckling until I elbow him lightly in the stomach.

He only takes this as an invitation to practically suffocate me.

He rolls over on me, his weight holding me down, his hands in my hair, his capped teeth biting, not nipping, _biting_ into my neck.

I don't know whether to moan or shriek. It hurts, I know that much.

My flesh aches and when he finally pulls away, it stings and feels cold where the warmness of his lips leave my skin.

He's still chuckling a little when he pulls away and stares down at me, his finger lightly grazing circles around my cheek.

My mind goes back to what Hadlynn told me.

She'd tried to come between us.

It all comes together in my head.

Her constant neediness for him, when she kissed him, how she always quietly paraded around that he enjoyed her company more than mine every now and then . . .

I feel pure hurt rake through me.

My own sister, whether she was aware of it or not, had been trying to take the man I was madly in-love with, away from me. And I almost let her.

My hand rests on the back of his neck as tears make their way to my eyes and my bottom lip shakes a little bit.

It was almost ruined. The last five years of us being together was almost blown to hell over the _stupidest_ things.

I take a deep breath when his features fall in worry.

"I talked to Hadlynn some," I speak quietly and he searches my eyes. "She's been tryin' to break us up for the last four years, Pud'." I tell him this as if it's news to him.

He just nods slowly.

"I've known that the entire time, Harley." He brushes a few hairs from my face. "One of the main reasons I can't stand the brat."

"She said she wasn't meaning to, it was subconscious. I'm not sure I believe that."

"There's a lot you've done subconsciously. For example, thinking you were curing a certain patient when really you were falling head over heals for him," he suggests and I take a deep breath.

"I guess you're right." I shrug a little.

"Besides, it takes two to tango and do you really think I'd waste my time sleeping with her and risk ruining what I have with you when I've got the best gal already?" He asks and I smile widely. "Exactly." He presses another kiss to my lips before he pulls away.

He rolls off me, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head right above my breasts.

I can't help but smile sleepily and press a gentle kiss to his forehead and hike my leg around waist. I doze off, feeling him kiss my jaw before I finally get some sleep.

 **I feel better better today after all the support and love I've received, so sorry for how I worded everything last night I just got frustrated.**

 **Also if you've never heard "Ride Till You Die" by Bebe Rexha ft. Voli, I'm demanding you to listen to it. It explains J and Harley perfectly I swear to god it does.**


	15. Re uploaded the last chapter

Sorry for the encoding on the first update but I've went back and re uploaded it and it look so normal now.


	16. My Heavenly Angel (Part l)

**WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 **MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL AND DRUG ABUSE**

 ** _My Heavenly Angel_**

 _with a devilish laugh – Voli_

 _{Part One}_

 **J•O•H•N•N•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **13**_ _ **Years**_ _}_

 _" . . . And how does that affect you?" The counselor asks Esmeralda gently._

 _She glances at me and takes a deep breath._

 _"It makes me incredibly uneasy and afraid." She admits as the woman writes down something._

 _"When did you start having attractions to other men?" She asks next._

 _"About a year ago." Essie replies honestly._

 _I sit still, and stare off as she talks._

 _"Why do you imagine you've felt distant from your husband, Esmeralda?"_

 _"He's usually very busy with work and making sure our son is okay. I'm very proud of him for his accomplishments and how caring he is for our child, but I feel that he completely disregards me at times. Almost like he doesn't have time for me."_

 _"Johnny, do you have anything you want to respond to that with?"_

 _"I shouldn't have to worry about my own wife cheating on me. But I do. And I don't disregard her. I buy her anything she wants, I do anything she wants. I love her and she knows I do everything to make her happy."_

 _"Esmeralda,"_

 _"I never said you didn't love me, Johnny. It'd be nice for you to pay attention to more than just your job every once in a while."_

 _"And it'd be nice for you to pay attention to more than just who you're gonna fuck behind my back next every once in a while." I spit back and she looks at me with watery eyes._

 _"You married me, Johnny Frost. And I always thought if you married me, you'd be willing to be invested in the marriage. Not more concerned with your job. Excuse me for needing to find love somewhere else because my husband won't show me any."_

 _"Okay," the counselor cuts in awkwardly. "How about we take a different approach. Enough of focusing on the negative for this session." She tells us with a smile. "How about we look at some of the positive, happier times — "_

 _" — I'm done for this shit for the day." I snap, standing up._

 _"Johnny, your wife would appreciate it if — "_

 _" — You know what I would appreciate, Miss? If she would spend as much energy trying to make an effort as she does in riding everybody's and their brothers cocks. You have a blessed day." I slam the door shut and walk outside to the car and run my hands through my hair before I slam my hand against the steering wheel._

 _{_ _ **5 Years Later**_ _}_

 _"Nathan, you're . . ." I can't continue, I'm too busy laughing and trying to catch my breath. " . . . wrong for that." I finish, watching him toss his cigarette aside._

 _"She's fifteen, Johnny. It ain't like I'm fuckin' her." He shoves my shoulder jokingly._

 _"You let boss find out and he'll pop you in the back of the head so hard it'll fall off." I warn him, still laughing. "So does she sell Girl Scout cookies or . . . ?"_

 _" . . . Shut the fuck up." He rolls his eyes and I take a deep breath. "I love her."_

 _"You love her? Nathan, she's fifteen. That's prison time waitin' to happen. You're twenty-two. It's called rape."_

 _"We ain't screwin'." He tells me._

 _"Bullshit. She's a kid. And I know you, and you ain't up to no good."_

 _"I ain't gonna hurt her if that's what you think."_

 _I raise my brows at his words and lick my lips._

 _"I don't think you're gettin' what I'm sayin'. She's fifteen years old, Nathan. She was twelve three years ago for fuck sakes."_

 _"I got that, Johnny. Just worry about your own business and butt outta mine, k, big guy?" He pats my shoulder and I roll my jaw._

 _"You drag that naive teenage girl through the wringer and I swear to god I'm tellin' J what you're pullin' and you know he'll ring your fuckin' neck for tryin' to get away with a relationship with a minor. Her parents find out and tell Gordon and we're all fucked."_

 _"She ain't gonna go through the wringer." He tells me sharply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, she just got outta dance and I told her I'd pick her up." He smirks before he pushes by me to leave the safe house and get in the car._

 _{_ _ **2 Years Later**_ _}_

 _"Here," I grab Hadlynn's arm gently and help her down the stairs of the club._

 _She drunkenly stumbles before she gets fed up and reaches down to take her heels off._

 _"What time is it?" She slurs and I glance at my watch. 8:00 pm. J would be here any minute and if he saw Hadlynn Quinzel he'd get suspicious. And when he's suspicious, it doesn't take long for him to find out the entire story down to the last digit of the persons social security number._

 _"I gotta get you home," I pick her up and she just relaxes, too exhausted and drunk to function properly._

 _When I get to the car, I open the door and lay her down, taking my suit jacket off to throw it over her because her dress doesn't leave much to the imagination._

 _My phone rings shortly after I start to head midtown and I look at the caller ID to see it's Nathan._

 _"I don't know what the fuck you want, but ditching me with your little girlfriend ain't — "_

 _" — Johnny, it's J." Jokers growl echoes and I feel my heart pound. Shit._

 _"Hey, Boss."_

 _"Nathan's occupied with something at the moment. He wanted me to check up on you." From the tone in his voice I can hear he feels uneasy about something, almost like he knows everything going on without being told._

 _"I'm fine. I'm actually uh headed home, now." I glance back at Hadlynn to see she's asleep._

 _"Really? Why so early? Who's gonna keep me from being arrested?" He questions and I tense a moment._

 _"Nathan's with you, ain't he?" I ask cautiously._

 _"He's more boring than you." He argues._

 _"We really needa find you a gal, Boss." I reply and a chilling laugh creeps into my ears._

 _"You're not funny, Johnny." He says seriously and I sigh quietly. "Get back here quick." He orders._

 _"Got it, Boss. Be back soon, promise."_

 _He growls before hanging up and I turn back around, stopping by the safe house to see Roscoe's car there._

 _I park and get out, opening the back door._

 _Hadlynn turns over, groaning as I pick her up again and grab her heels in my other hand._

 _"What is it?" She asks quietly and I walk to the door._

 _"I can't take you home right now," I tell her, sitting her on the couch. "It'll take too long. Besides, you're too drunk to explain to your parents why you're out this late." I tell her._

 _"Why the hell is it so cold in here?" She snaps suddenly and I furrow my brows, really paying attention to the temperature of the living room. It wasn't cold in the house. It was warm, something to expect during the late fall in Gotham._

 _"It's not cold in — " I stop myself suddenly, seeing her shivering. " — Hadlynn?"_

 _"Yeah?" She pulls her legs to her chest and tries to get warm._

 _"You didn't let Nathan talk you into tryin' any drugs again, did you?" I raise my brows and she stays quiet._

 _"It was just a taste — "_

 _" — Fuck." I grit through my teeth, trying not to yell at her for his dumbass ways. "Here." I grab the blanket off the back of the couch and hand it to her and she breathes in relief and wraps it around her._

 _I rush upstairs to find Roscoe counting money on one of the beds in the spare bedroom._

 _"Hey, Hadlynn's downstairs. Just keep an eye on her and I'll take her home when she sobers up, k?"_

 _"You just gonna leave her? She don't even know me, Johnny. What if she tries to kill me? Better yet, what if she calls GCPD? Little white girl in there mindin' her own business and suddenly she see a big black dude two foot taller than her come outta no where. You think she gonna sit there and be fine with it? No. She either gonna call the cops or try to kill me."_

 _"She's not gonna try to kill you and if she calls the cops, it's the GCPD. They're not great at their jobs anyway." I shrug and he finally agrees to it. "K, I'm gonna go." I head back downstairs quickly and see Hadlynn laying down on the sofa._

 _"You sober up, my buddy Roscoe's here if you need anything." I explain and she nods. "Oh, and if for some reason a psychotic clown with green hair and tattoos shows up, tell him I paid for you for a couple hours and get out as fast as you can because he smells dishonesty and fear."_

 _"What?" She looks at me confused and I think a moment._

 _"What? I didn't say anything." I twist my face to match hers._

 _"I – You just — " she stops herself and shakes her head gently. " — I'm sorry I'm over tired and then the alcohol and drugs most be fucking with my hearing and I'm sorry. I'll be fine." She waves me off and lays back down, curling up under the blanket again._

{ **Present** }

I done the rest of my whiskey, wincing a second as the liquid fire sizzles down my throat.

My body hums and I stare up at Hadlynn and Jason's room window, seeing their silhouettes dancing as a dim lamp lights up the window.

It's pretty obvious what that bastard is doing to _my_ wife and I feel an anger from hell burning deep inside me.

Now I understand why Joker always got so angry when he saw some other man doting over Harley.

Why he loses control . . .

. . . I reach in my suit jacket and grab my gun, my aim locking on their window.

Without thinking – not that I want to anyway – I shoot off my rounds into the glass. It doesn't break completely, but I can hear Jason's and Hadlynn's displeasure. I get into the car and head back to the hotel slowly, trying my hardest to stay in my lane and keep at the speed limit to avoid being pulled over and getting a DUI on my record.

Once I get up to my room, I open the door, turn the lights on and try not to have a heart attack when I see J sitting on the bed.

"Why so jumpy?" He asks, not looking at me.

"Well, Boss, I wasn't expecting you to be in here."

"Ain't gotta lady friend with ya, do ya?" He rasps and I scoff.

"For once, no. I ain't." I roll my eyes, taking off my suit jacket.

"You wanna kill her?" He asks without blinking and I nod slowly.

"Fucking with a different man in the same apartment my son's in." I shake my head. "That woman ain't Hadlynn. It's takin' me years to come out and admit that. That girl I met all those years ago died when Nathan took advantage of her."

"Yeah, I know. The only time I regret a choice I made is when I told him to take what was his."

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way." I pipe sarcastically.

"Hey, you haven't been a great man in her life either. She spent three years putting up with your bullshit."

"And I spent two years putting up with hers."

"You roll around in the sheets with Satan, you get burned."

"I got it, J. K?" I snap suddenly and I hear the click of him pulling the hammer back on his gun.

I stop in my tracks and turn to face him, rolling my jaw.

"I've been wanting to kill you and her both for the longest time now, Johnny."

"Then do it. I don't care. My life is a wreck. You'd be doing me a favor." I narrow my eyes.

"You really let her break you like this? Thought you were stronger, Johnny."

"If Harley did all this to you, how would you feel?"

"She did do it to me. For three years straight. Guess what? I didn't give up on her. That's your problem. You give up too easily. I didn't think I took a pussy under my wing when I hired you."

"You didn't take a pussy under your wing. I'm tired of bullshit. I was hurt after the shit Esmeralda pulled and then she killed my son and I thought everything with Hadlynn would be different but it's turned to shit, too, and I already lost one son. I'm not about to lose another one."

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **28 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _"Here, Jack." Charlton Quinzel opens the front door for me and I put the box of paper work from work on the kitchen counter. "How's work so far?" He asks and I take a deep breath._

 _"Lots of liability forms," I chuckle and he pats my back._

 _"What happens when you start work in a chemical plant." He Replies and I smile widely._

 _"It pays good, though."_

 _"It does. You're only 21. Just work hard and you'll be able to retire by 45."_

 _"I hope so." I nod, hearing the front door open again and I look to see a woman coming in._

 _"Charlton, Harleen has gymnastics and I have to get to the office for my night shift." I'm assuming she's his wife. A little curly haired blonde headed girl with blue eyes rushes in, squealing, and Charlton picks her up._

 _"I'll take her, sweetie." He assures her. "Oh, Jack, this is my wife. Honey, this is Jack Napier He's one of the new workers down at the plant and Jack, this is our daughter Harleen."_

 _The small girl shyly smiles and buries her face in her father's neck._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am." I nod to his wife. "And it's nice to meet you, too." I extend my hand to their daughter and she looks at me brightly, waves a little and extends her hand._

 _"Harleen Quinzel, pleased to meetcha."_

 **Harley and Joker stuff tomorrow, there's a reason I went into some depth with Johnny and Hadlynn's relationship and also started on Joker's and Harleen's. Yes, Joker and Harleen knew each other before he became the Joker and she was very little. No, she doesn't know it was the same man but she'll find out eventually.**

 **Also, Hadlynn didn't know Nathan and Johnny worked for The Joker until she was 18 (back in the first book).**


	17. My Heavenly Angel (Part ll)

**WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 _ **My Heavenly Angel**_

 _with a devilish laugh – Voli_

 _{Part 2}_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **28 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _"Here, Jack." Jeannie hands me a paper towel to wipe my hands on after spilling my water all over the counter. "I'm gonna go get a towel to clean the rest of this up. Oh, I'm babysitting Harleen Quinzel for the next couple hours." She calls, grabbing a towel from the towel closet in the hallway._

 _"Why're ya babysitting her for?"_

 _"Charlton asked me to and I couldn't say no." She replies, wiping the mess up. "I know it's not really how you wanted to spend your day off but it'll be fun." She smiles. "Promise." She presses a tiny kiss to my lips and I grin, nodding._

 _Soon enough there's a knock on the door and once my wife has it open, the energetic blonde bounces in. Her hair is in two separate braids, going down her back. She's in a poofy dress, her teeth are a little crooked and small freckles dust over her cheeks. Her glasses make her eyes look 2 times wider than they really are and she crosses her arms as she peers up at me._

 _"What're ya doin' here? It's a girls night." She states matter of fact and I scoff, looking at Jeannie._

 _"So I'm being kicked out my own house?" I poke back playfully and she raises a brow up at me. "Ohh, I see." I nod._

 _"Don't you got a woman-haters club to get to?" She pokes her lip out and I laugh._

 _"What?"_

 _"My dad said you and a few other guys down at the plant go to the bar for drinks and complain about your marriages."_

 _"Oh, is that so?" Jeannie pipes and I shake my head._

 _"Kids," I brush it off with a smile, before I turn back to Harleen and crouch to her level. "Don't make me throw you out of my house, ya little rug rat." I tease and she scoffs._

 _"Over my dead body, Mister." She pouts._

{ **Present** }

I stare at Harley as she sleeps, her blue and red hair coiled around her face.

She was exhausted. I was exhausted. Both of us only running on hours of endless pleasure and sin. My hand gently rubs up and down her back and she groans sleepily.

I never thought that little spoiled brat from all those years ago. That, that Girl-Scout-cookie-selling priss would be the mother of my children. My partner in crime. My other half.

I roll my eyes at how I sound.

I went from making sure she had plenty of apple juice and cookies to making sure she was sexually satisfied and worn out.

I feel sick to my stomach, thinking that was the same girl I used to help with homework every now and then when Jeannie would babysit.

Best friends with her father, I watched her grow up.

And damn, she grew up into a beautifully poisonous fire starter.

How many men had died just to touch her? How many men had I slaughtered defending her honor? How many women had she killed to defend mine?

We're not jealous. Just territorial. At least that's what she told me when she killed the first woman over me and I scolded her for getting blood on the nice dress I bought her.

Of course she made up for it once we got in the car.

I never thought it'd be so hard to drive while getting head, boy was I wrong.

Another wave of sickness hits me.

That same smart mouth that was full of insults and aggravation when she was four, had been used to completely bring me to my knees in the most manipulative, sinful ways.

All her innocence had been completely pissed on and degraded and I hadn't thought about it until now.

The same four year old that got on my nerves every now and then, was now the same thirty-two year old I'd been fucking and impregnating how many years now?

I groan and sit up, rubbing my forehead.

She stirs, grabbing my arm gently, looking up at me.

"Where ya goin', Daddy?" She asks sleepily and I cringe, imagining a four year old Harleen Quinzel.

"To piss," I shrug her off and go to the bathroom, doing exactly that.

When I'm done, I stare at myself in the mirror.

"You dirty old pervert." I tell myself, gravel lacing my tone.

I walk back into the room, pulling a pair of slacks on – almost, _almost_ , ashamed.

She was sitting up in the bed, the covers pulled up to cover her chest as she flipped through a magazine she'd brought with her to stay entertained.

I sit on the bed and think a moment, rubbing my face.

"What's wrong?" Her voice rings through my ears and I look back at her and smile a little.

"Ya ever notice how I look when we're goin' out somewhere and I got black paint in my hair and my tattoos are covered and I look . . . _mundane_?"

"Yeah? What about it? Cause I think you look very handsome either way." She assures me and I raise a brow.

"Why's that?"

She thinks long and hard about her answer, trying to figure out how to break it to my without pissing me off.

"Well?"

"When I was little, one of my dads co-workers lived on the same street as us. His name was Jack and he had a wife named Jeannie. Every now and then Jeannie would babysit me a little bit for my parents and Jack would tease the livin' hell outta me and I'd aggravate him cause – even though I was only around five – I had the biggest crush on him. And you kinda favor him when you disguise yourself." She shrugs.

I lick my lips and sigh again, running a hand through my hair.

"Harley?" I ask and she puts her magazine down and looks at me with her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me throw you out of my house, ya little rug rat." My words make her brows furrow in confusion, then it all hits her.

"Hhhhhhhooolllyy ssshhhhhhiit!" I watch her mind desperately try to wrap around what she's just discovered. "HOW?!" She's stuck between disbelief and utter confusion and I shrug.

"I didn't know it was you 'til around the second week of knowin' ya." I explain.

I watch her twisted face smooth into something of fascination.

"HA!" She bursts suddenly, giggles spilling from her. "Do ya know how much I secretly hated ya wife cause how cute I thought you were and I couldn't have ya?" She laughs, but stops suddenly. "How the hell did I not put all this together sooner? I mean, that time ya said her name while you were screwin' me and then ya told me it was your dead wife and . . . " she trails off, looking at me. "I thought you were just lyin' about cheatin' back then, Pud'." She shakes her head. "Why ain't ya tell me all this sooner?"

"I never thought about it much until now." I Explain.

"Well, now ain't this a turn of events." She thinks aloud.

I grin and pat her thigh, kissing her hair before pulling a shirt on.

{ _Flashback_ _ **– 6 Years Ago**_ }

 _I stare ahead as Doctor Quinzel fixes her glasses on her nose._

 _"Doctor Arkham is telling me you're refusing to take your medication to help you with your appetite." She states and I raise a brow, but let her continue. "He also says you threatened your nurse."_

 _"If I don't wanna eat, I shouldn't be forced to eat. And I threatened her because she threatened me first."_

 _"And what did you do to make her threaten you?" She raises a perfectly shaped brown and I lick my lips._

 _"Told her to suck me off since she had no problem doing so for your boss." I narrow my eyes and she takes a deep breath, cautiously looking about for a camera, to see none were present._

 _"J, you can't keep saying stuff like that to the staff." She scolds me unprofessionally. I know it's a personal matter now. She was getting onto me for my own good._

 _"She was asking for it." I reply and she crosses her arms. "I'm just saying." I shrug._

 _"That stuff can get you up to six more months in this place. You can't tell the staff to suck your dick, or kiss your ass, or—" She stops when she notices my gaze is focused on the low cut top she's wearing and she reaches across the table and slaps me._

 _Not hard, of course, but hard enough to let me know she didn't appreciate my appreciation of her breasts._

 _"—This is important, Daddy. I'm trying to keep you from getting into more trouble and you're just starting—"_

 _"—I'm staying out of trouble, Harleen."_

 _"Obviously not. Doctor Arkham has ordered your daily sedative's be increased. And you're doped up enough on your current dosage as it is." She explains. "You just need to learn how to keep it together and—"_

 _"—You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut. I'm a grown man, pumpkin. I don't need my doctor to tell me what I can and can't do."_

 _Her eyes widen and she looks around again before leaning in closer to me, anger cloaking her._

 _"I am also your girlfriend, Joker. Or are you forgetting that like you forget that you can't just do and say what you want in this facility?"_

 _"Like you forget who the fuck you're talking to?" I snap harshly and she sits up, rolling her jaw. "I do what I want, when I want, with who I want."_

 _"You don't have to tell me twice. God knows you sure as hell have no problem doing god knows what with any of the whores down at the club."_

 _"What the hell do any of them have to do with this?" I narrow my eyes._

 _"It has nothing to do with this."_

 _"Then why the hell are ya bringing it up?"_

 _"Because." She states as if that's all the explanation there is._

 _"You're impossibly difficult. You know that?" I snap and she grinds her teeth._

 _"I'm difficult?! The nurse asked you to open your mouth so she could look to see if your throat looked okay and you told her to stop worrying with how you're throat looked and put hers to good use!"_

 _"It was a joke! I wasn't being serious!" I spit and she stands, about to storm out. I grab her wrist and yank her to me, causing her to stagger forward, her face only inches from mine._

 _My hand gently grasps her throat and I pull her lips to mine in a quick but passionate kiss._

 _She's gasping by the time I let her go and she stays put, staring at me intently._

 _"Bet you having kissed any of those other girls like that." The small smile creeps onto her lips as the words spill from her mouth._

 _I chuckle and kiss her again, assuring her I'm all hers._

{ **Present** }

"J, I told ya I didn't want to be involved in this business." Leon tells me sternly and I pout sarcastically.

I'd called him when I woke up early this morning, and I'd just sneaked out of the room without Harley waking up to meet with him and tell him my plan.

"Oh, c'mon, ole-buddy-ole-pal. This one tiny favor. You already flew down here so why not?"

"What is it you want?" He asks me and I reach inside my suit jacket and pull out coordinate points, and a small map of the city.

"I need you to round up my men when you go back before I do," I tell him sternly. "And I want them to find Nathan's body. I've kept it preserved."

"Why the hell would you do a thing like that?" He asks me and I smile slowly, eerily.

"He's the only person who'd willingly kill Hadlynn. I would, but Harley would ring my neck."

"Why do you want that child to die so badly, Joker?"

"She's Satan." I reply sharply and he chuckles gruffly.

" _She's_ Satan? _Her_?" He raises his brows.

"Ponce De Leon, were friends. Which says a lot because I don't make _friends_ very often. Surely You can do this one favor for me."

"I don't mind bringing the boy back, J. But she ain't the one who killed him. You and Harley are responsible for that business. He's gonna be all kinds of angry and vengeful and I'm afraid you and Harley are gonna be the only ones he wants to kill when it's all said and done."

"I have my methods of persuasion. Bring him back, let me take it from there."

"Have you talked to Harley about this?"

"I'm thinkin' it'll be a delightful anniversary gift."

 **You know when Joker starts plotting without telling Harley beforehand that shit's about to get real. The next chapter is gonna have all y'all happy as hell:)**


	18. We Lit The World On Fire

**WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 _ **We Lit The World On Fire**_

 _that's one hell of a match – Voli_

 _(Part One)_

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **6 Years**_ _}_

 _"Nathan," I follow after him, my teeth clattering together from the cold biting at me._

 _"Just c'mon, Hady." He stops and waits for me to catch up before he continues on._

 _He finally stops when we_

 _"Where are we?" I ask him, my breath taken away due to the large mansion staring back at me._

 _"Just a little detour before we go out," he shrugs._

 _"Whose house is this?" I furrow my brows._

 _"Don't worry about it." He winks, grabbing my hand and leading me to the door._

 _"Are we supposed to be here?"_

 _"He shouldn't be back 'till tomorrow. He's away on business."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"My buddy's boss." He pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the front door._

 _"Nathan." I snap cautiously._

 _"Calm down, Hady. Damn. You always this cautious?" He raises a brow._

 _"We both know you sure as hell ain't cautious so one of us has to be." I reply and he scoffs._

 _"Yeah, well, I used to be cautious. I've learned over the years it just slows you down." He leads me up the large staircase and I look around._

 _Whoever own the estate had more money than they know what to do with._

 _We get to the third story and he leads me down a hallway, opening one of the doors at the end of the halls._

 _"I think this is the room—"_

 _He stops abruptly and a shriek leaves my throat before he slams the door shut._

 _But it's too late._

 _The stench of rotting flesh hits me and I feel bile rise in my throat._

 _A heap of decaying, half naked and fully nude women laid in the middle of the floor._

 _What they were doing there, only god knew._

 _"What the hell was that, Nathan?!" I scream, tears coming to my eyes._

 _"I'm sorry I forgot those were there."_

 _"YOU KNEW ABOUT THA—" I stop because he put his hand over my mouth._

 _"—Shh," he furrows his brows, listening for something._

 _I almost shove him off me until I hear the door opening and closing, footsteps of multiple people echo off the tile floor of the first floor._

 _"Shit," he growls, dragging me into the room with the dead women._

 _I squeeze my eyes shut and whimper after I see one with her eyes missing._

 _He opens the window which is exposed to the back of the house._

 _There's a tree about four feet down from the window and I take a deep breath._

 _"Alright when you get down, you go right to get to the front of the house," he orders me. "And you run. As fast as you possibly can, Hadlynn. You hear me?" He whisper yells and I nod. "Go."_

 _I manage to get down the tree without dying, but once I get to the front of the house, shock itself hits me like a ton of bricks._

 _More like I hit someone._

 _I run into pure muscle and strong cologne dressed in a sharp Armani Suit._

 _Looking up to see the very man who i'd grown up watching horror stories on the News about, my mind spins and my mouth can't form words._

 _"Do I know you?" He furrows his brows._

 _"N-No," I shake my head and he raises a brow._

 _"You're not a hooker are you?"_

 _"No," I shake my head, trying to wrap my head around all of this._

 _"Maid?"_

 _"No." I repeat._

 _"Hmm," he circles me like a shark. "Don't know you, Not a hooker, not a maid . . . " he's pressing a gun to my temple in no time and I tense up. " . . . Then you're no use to me."_

 _I choke out a sob just as a mans voice rings out, saving my life._

 _"That's my niece, Boss!" He calls quickly, rushing to us._

 _He's young, a darker complexion but not completely one race. One of his parents must've been white._

 _Joker stops, turning his head to face the man._

 _"And what the hell is she doing?" He questions._

 _"She's dropping off a couple things. I promise it won't happen again." He tells him, gently grabbing my wrist, guiding me away from the lunatic._

 _{_ _ **Present**_ _}_

 _"What are you doing?" I furrow my brows as Jason pulls my cloths from drawers and puts them on the bed._

 _"I'm done," he shakes his head._

 _"What?"_

 _"I came down here to get away from that," he motions to the shattered window Johnny destroyed hours earlier. "And it follows you. I'm not doing this again, Hadlynn."_

 _"So we're leaving? To go where, exactly?"_

 _"No. We're not leaving. You and your brat-ass kid are. They can have you." He grits through his teeth._

 _"I'm pregnant and with your kid, Jason!"_

 _"You've said it yourself, you're not 100% sure it's even mine. It could be Johnny's. And I honestly don't want to raise a kid I know might not be my own."_

 _"So everything we've been through? All the hell we've gone through for each other and it ends like this?"_

 _"Well I don't know how the hell else to end it, Hadlynn. We have two completely different paths, two different plans for our lives. I don't wanna stay in Gotham forever. I wanna travel, I wanna learn, I wanna help people who need it. People like me. You wanna stay with your son and your crazy-as-shit sister. We're just not gonna work out and everyone else has been able to see that but us until now. Just go back to Gotham and live whatever fucked up life you want to live. I'm done with it. I thought I'd be able to carry all your baggage along with mine but I'm not. I don't have the patience and I don't have the time. I'm sorry." He stares at me and I feel my heart sink._

 _"I was beat for you. I didn't leave your side despite all of Joker's efforts to keep us apart. I was put through hell to be with you and you were put through hell to be with me. All of that just for you to tell me we're not going to work out?"_

 _"IT'S NOT WORTH IT." He yells loudly. "I'm taking a step back and looking at your values and my own. They are exactly the opposite, Hadlynn. I hate it, I really do, but this is what's best for us, and it's what's best for Vincent and your other kid."_

 _"Jason—"_

 _"—I'm sorry. I want you out by tonight. That's final."_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 **One Week Later**

I stir the Mac and Cheese and brush the baby hairs from my face as Lucy and Vinny wait patiently at the table for me to serve their dinner.

The front door swings open and in walks J, looking sharp as a knife in one of his best suits, a wide smile taking up his face.

"Oh, what do we have here?" He chuckles in my ear, kissing my neck gently. I giggle, continuing my stirring. "You know what Mac and Cheese sounds like, right?" He whispers hotly in my ear and my eyes bug and I hit his arm as he laughs loudly. "Mmm, how was my little girls day while Daddy was at work?" He nips at my ear lobe and I lick my lips.

"Ew!" Lucy and Vinny gag and I chuckle, turning to face J.

"Go get washed up for dinner," I tell them and they don't wait a moment to race to the living room to get up the stairs.

The second they're gone, J lifts me onto the counter and starts practically attacking my neck with love bites and kisses.

I squeal, giggling madly and he finally pulls away a moment.

"You are the greatest, ya know that?" He asks and I lick my lips.

"Why're ya in such a good mood the past couple days? I ain't complainin' but you're just not as angry as normal . . . You drinkin' again?"

He laughs at my accusation and pats my head.

"Oh, no, no, no, Pumpkin Pie." He cups my face. "Daddy's plans are working out perfectly, is all."

"What plans?" I furrow my brows.

"Ah, ah, ah." He points a finger and raises his brows. "They're _Daddy's_ plans for a reason." He explains. "Not for Harley."

"J," I whine. "We ain't raised much hell for the bat lately. You can at least tell me what all ya got goin' on."

"Oh, trust me, sweetie. You'll know what I got going on, very," he kisses my cheek. "Very," he kisses the other one. "Soon." He pecks my lips and smiles assuringly at me. "Okay?"

"Okay." I smile.

"Good." He pipes. "Now let's eat."

We call the kids down and it takes a moment for J to notice the two empty seats at the table before he speaks.

"Where's Johnny?" He takes a drink of his water and I raise my brows, remembering what Johnny said he was doing.

"He and Roscoe went out to look at a car he's getting Angela for her birthday." I shrug.

"Mmm," he nods, taking another bite of his food. "And Hadlynn?"

I remember where she said she was going and I swallow my own food.

"She and Angela went out to look at a car she's getting Roscoe for his birthday." I reply and J stops for a moment. "What?" I furrow my brows.

"So Roscoe's getting Angela a car for her birthday and Angela's getting Roscoe a car for his birthday? Kinda coincidental, don'tcha think?"

"What? No. I mean why would they lie about that?"

"I think I remember telling them to never be involved in a romantic/sexual relationship with each other or I'd shoot his balls off and sew her pussy shut . . . "

"Swear Jar." Vinny mumbles and J pulls his wallet from his pocket and gives the child a 20 dollar bill to amuse him.

" . . . Maybe they ain't lyin', ya know?" I suggest. "Maybe they're really both lookin' at cars. I mean he and her both are maturin' a little bit and-and . . . " I think a moment, realizing it's not plausible. "Oh, fuck it. They're sneakin' around." I throw my napkin onto my plate and cross my arms.

"Swear Jar," Vincent tells me now and I look at J, who looks at me as if I have money with me. I nod to Vinny and he sighs, digging in his wallet for more money. He gives Vinny another twenty and gets up.

"Get your shoes on kids. We're going snake hunting." He growls, pulling his suit jacket back on.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

Johnny helps me down the stairs of the club and I laugh loudly as he leads me to the car and opens my door.

"Thank you," I get in and shut the door as he walks around the car to get in the drivers side.

We'd had a descent night, no fighting or mentions of anything that happened over the last week. We were like we used to be. Finally.

"J's gonna kill us. You know that, right?"

"He might kill you. I still have something he wants that he can't have if I'm dead." I scoff. "Remember he's waiting for me to have the baby before he kills me."

"Why not skip town?" He shrugs.

"Because he'll come after me."

"If you stay in the states. Go somewhere like South America or something. If you put that much distance between you, he won't—"

"—Johnny, I really don't wanna talk about it, right now, okay?" I state calmly and he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Got it." He shrugs.

After a while spent in silence, I notice a figure in the middle of the road ahead.

"Johnny," I say and he slows down a bit. The person gets out of the road and I take a breath of relief as Johnny speeds up to the speed limit again.

Out of nowhere the figure appears in front of us again, but it's too late for Johnny to slow down.

"Johnny!" I scream As he hits them in the process of swerving and we flip, the car landing on its roof.

Tears roll down to my forehead and I look at Johnny who's just as distraught as me.

"Are you okay?" He asks shakily and I shake my head.

"My legs really hurt," I croak. "Who the hell was that?" I panic, trying to the ignore the stinging in my hands from the shards of glass that cut me.

My attention is grabbed by Johnny staring at something behind me.

"Hady," he says in a quiet shock.

"What?"

He nods to the thing he's looking at and I turn my head, and before I faint from shock, I'm face-to-face with one of Satan's smiling demons.

 _Nathan_.

 **I'm spoiling y'all today;) I've said this once, gonna say it again. Shits about to hit the fan boys and girls. Oh and More JxHQ in the next chapter, promise:)**


	19. Ain't No Smilin' Faces Here

**WARNING:**

 **EXPLICIT LANGUAGE**

 **MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE**

 **SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

 ** _Ain't No Smilin' Faces Here_**  
 _we slammin' doors and dishes – Nicki Minaj_

 **JOKER**

 _ **{Flashback – 2 Days Ago}**_

 _"Boss," Roscoe knocks at the door gently and I sigh, putting my pen down and rubbing my forehead._

 _"What?" I call back. The door opens only revealing his head and he licks his lips._

 _"There's an old friend here to see you," He states as if he's confused._

 _I lean back happily, knowing who exactly it is. I smile and motion for him to send him in._

 _It takes me a moment to really realize that Nathan is standing before me, and when I do, a child-like laugh rings out._

 _"Leave us, Roscoe." He walks out quietly and I stare at Nathan._

 _He looks older than he did when he died – Leon told me he'd age a few years after his resurrection; his age would catch up to him._

 _He stills has dark hair. His skin is still tanned and his eyes are the same demonic void as before._

 _I wait for him to speak and he waits for me to, but nothing comes out until I stand cautiously._

 _"Never expected you to be the regretful type." He scoffs and I raise a brow._

 _"Five years," I add, letting it all sink in._

 _"Forgive me yet?" he spits and I hum._

 _"I'm not the one who killed you." I shake my head. "Now Harley, yeah."_

 _"You told her to."_

 _"Because you raped her sister it's called multi-tasking." I snap._

 _"At the mention of Hadlynn, he's knocked off his high-horse. Anger hides his emotions and I take a deep breath, readying myself for this._

 _"Where is she?" his voice is gravel, his rage evident._

 _"At home," I tell him, shrugging. "You want me to fill you in on the last few years or –"_

 _"– Your friend already did." He explains._

 _"She's so . . . infuriating, isn't she?" I step closer to him with clenched fists._

 _"Trust me, I know. I dated her for three years, remember?"_

 _"Oh, right. Maybe I would've remembered that if you would've told me out the gate what was going on between you two, but all I got was 'she's just a friend, Boss. It ain't like that'."_

 _"You're the one to be talking about not owning up to relationships. Last I remember, you and Malibu-Barbie were rollin' around in the sheets but you 'didn't feel anything for her'."_

 _I stare at him after he tells me this, taking heavy breaths._

 _"Watch it, Nathan. Don't want me to – "_

 _" – Want you to what, huh?" He barks. "Shoot me again? Oh, God. Never." He snarls._

 _"You're still mad at me over that?" I pipe sarcastically._

 _He stares again, not amused and I sigh._

 _"Why'd you bring me back, J?" He cuts down to it and I take a deep breath and step closer to him even more._

 _"I want you to kill Hadlynn Quinzel." He laughs harder than I expect him to, until he realizes I'm not joking. "You're serious?"_

 _"Of course, I'm serious." I hiss._

 _"Why don't you kill her?" He cocks his head and I snarl._

 _"Because Harley will smother me in my sleep." I narrow my eyes._

 _"Why do you want her dead?" He asks next._

 _I think a moment before speaking again._

 _"I hate her."_

 **{Present}**

My hands grip the wheel as I tear down the road towards the club.

We dropped the kids off at Ivy's and we're currently on our way to get Johnny and Hadlynn, and possibly (hopefully) kill them.

"They always do this," Harley sighs. "They always do the whole 'I hate you so much, don't talk to me' and two hours later, they're tearing each other's cloths off."

I ignore her words, hoping she'll get the drift that I do not want to talk.

"You mad or somethin'?" She asks me suddenly and I glare at her.

"Daddy's just trying to think, Harley." I give her a hint and she nods slowly.

"About what?" She asks next and my teeth grind together.

"What would you do if I were to kill your sister?" It's not the first time I've asked such a question.

I can tell the breath leaves her lungs a moment as she tries to get a hold on her own thoughts.

"I've asked ya not to make me choose between you and my sister."

"So that's it, huh? I father your kids, get you everything you want and you still have to think about who you care about more; me or the same brat who's tried to break us up?"

"That brat – whether I like it or not – is my sister, Joker."

"Trust me, I know." I snap.

"Whatcha want me to do, J? Letcha kill her?"

"It would be greatly appreciated."

"No. You always do what you want. Not this time. We're handlin' this the way I want it handled."

"We've been handling stuff the way you've wanted it handled out entire relationship, Sweetheart." I growl.

"Oh, we have not."

"There wouldn't even be an us if we didn't handle it the way you've wanted it handled. I woulda killed you a long time ago if I had it my way."

"There ya go with the whole 'our relationship has always been one-sided because I've never cared that much' bullshit."

I slam on breaks and stop completely, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"You think that way, though." She spits back. "But its fine, I know the truth. You love me and you'll always love me. Even if you can't admit it to yourself."

"I tell you I love you all the time."

"To pacify me." She scoffs. "I used to be a psychiatrist, J. I ain't dumb."

"You believe what you want. I don't care." I finally give up and she rolls her jaw.

We get downtown, almost to the club when we see a car turned over on the road.

I stop, grabbing my gun and getting out of the car. The closer I get to the crash, the more I realize that it's Johnny's car. I curse under my breath and motions for Harley to come to me.

She immediately gets out and gets on the ground, checking to make sure no one's in the upside-down vehicle yet. Once she sees it's empty, she looks around for a moment.

"W-Who coulda got 'em?" She furrows her brows.

Nathan comes to mind and I can't help the sadistic smile that takes over my mouth.

"What?" She furrows her brows.

"Harley, baby, we gotta talk about something." I pull my lips into a frown and she stares at me, worried.

 **VITANI**

My whole body feels numb as I'm shaken awake from a deep sleep and my eyes meet those of a twisted man.

I shoot up, my throat screaming, my head spinning.

It was him. I wasn't dreaming.

"ShhShh," he calms me and I have no other option but to allow him to coax me into sitting back down. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He sooths me and my breathing eventually evens out. "See?" He smiles beautifully.

Everything about him is beautiful, and I'm suddenly so aware of what my sister had been talking about. What she went through with the Joker.

The Joker was beautiful, charming, everything someone needed – but fangs and poison resided under that captivating smile. Broken wings and hellish sins hid under smooth skin and a battlefield of psychological warfare clouded those eyes. The Joker was a monster of many secrets . . . so were all of his men.

"Hady, I don't want to hurt you." Nathan tells me gently.

"How are you here? I watched you die." I find the words to say and I spit them at him.

"It's a long story – "

" – Nathan." I grit through my teeth.

"Still that same, demanding, child – I see."

"I'm not a child."

"Then act like it." He retorts in the same manner Joker would. "Ponce de Leon resurrected me. Joker asked him to."

"Why would he want you alive again? He hates you."

"Clearly not, being that he asked me to kill you for him."

"You're lying," I shake my head and he licks his lips.

He said he would kill you himself but your sister wouldn't be too happy with that." He adds and I feel my heart sink.

"You seem awfully okay with someone trying to kill the woman you so heavily claimed to love once upon a time." I cut my eyes at him and he looks at me with an expression I can't quite decipher.

"I'm not okay with it, Hadlynn. Which is exactly why I'm not going to do it."

"Oh, please. You'd do anything to make him happy, you're his little lap dog."

"Don't mistake me for Harley." He grins crookedly.

"I know what kind of man you are, Nathan. You're selfish. You want me dead just as badly as he does."

"Oh, no, no, no," he shakes his head. "That's why I saved you," he explains. "I know you have no chance when he's after you. He wants me to kill you – I'm gonna do the exact opposite."

"I don't need my rapist to save me. I'd rather die."

"And I know you would say that which is why I have your baby daddy locked up in the basement doused in gasoline ready for me to light a match and watch the skin melt off his bones."

"You leave Johnny out of this." I snap and he grabs my chin in his hand, softly.

"I will. As soon as my Duchess agrees to be my gal again."

"You. Raped. Me."

"You liked it, obviously. It explains why you're so promiscuous now. See that's what happens when you're given something you've been holding back from for so long. It consumes you. I gave you sex – something you subconsciously craved. You didn't know you wanted it so bad and once I let you have it, you turned into a nymphomaniac, baby. You should be thanking me for screwing you."

"I wanted a house with you. I wanted kids, I wanted a future and you threw all of it away for what? Thirty seconds of sex?"

"It was a good two minutes, actually."

"You're sick."

"And you're not? Don't think I haven't heard about your agenda. Trying to break your own sister and her man apart just for your own benefit. Like J would ever want you."

"You wanted me, so that lets me know there's a damn good chance he would've wanted me if it weren't for my sister."

"I wanted you because you were young. You were naïve and easy to bend. The same reason he wanted your sister. It's called boredom, cupcake. And when you're locked up in Arkham and ain't got nothin' to do, prying at the most simple minded person of authority is the most entertaining thing to do. Same reason I went after you. You were fifteen, for god sakes, Hadlynn. Only difference is Joker fell for his victim, I didn't. Obviously." He motions to me. "But I gotta give you some props, you've survived a lot longer than I expected you to, honestly." He scoffs.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"You didn't do anything, Baby. It's what you didn't do. If you woulda just went along with what I wanted to do, it wouldn't have been rape and I wouldn't have had to force myself on you."

"It's my fault you raped me now?!" I scream and he covers my mouth with his hand.

"You shut the fuck up," he growls viciously. "You listen, and you listen good. You are coming with me, or so help me god I will tie your kid, your niece and your unborn children to the bed and burn the damn house to the ground while you watch. How old is Lucy anyway, huh? Bout five?"

"Don't you dare," I read the expression on his face and his smile stretches into a sickening perversion that has me wanting to vomit.

"I had a buddy back in Arkham once who screwed a six year old, said it was the best fuck of his life. Maybe I should get in on some of that, huh?" He snarls and I feel my heart completely stop for a second.

"Don't you dare touch my niece – "

" – I'm not gonna touch her. Just come with me when I leave."

"I'm not leaving my family like that, again. I'm not leaving my son, or my sister – "

" – Your sister is better at being a mom to your own son than you are. I mean, at least she tries to understand him and she cares for him. All you do is screw around anyway so why not just leave him behind? He's better off that way."

"You Burn in hell." I grit through my teeth and he leans forward and presses a slow and purposeful kiss to my lips. I move to shove him off of me, but my hands are strewed together and I try to pull back instead. He doesn't let me go until he's done, pulling back and taking deep breaths.

"Damn, I've missed that."

He flashes an evil smile and my eyes squeeze shut, tears making their way to my lash line.

Joker didn't bring Nathan back. He brought back one of Satan's demons.

 **So I'm in a really good mood and decided, I'm finna update. I know I promised more J/H but this is more of a filler/insight to Nathan's plans (obviously he's being a little scheming bitch behind J's back). So my phone's screwed up - something happened to the sim card but then i took it to the store and they said it was my phone (which i just got last week so...) anyway I'm out of a phone right now so I'm sorry:( But it's okay, it's gonna be okay. And Donna is here with a rant for you about the new Joker/Harley scenes so if you wanna laugh, I suggest you keep reading;)**

 **ALRIGHT SO DONNA GOT ON HER PHONE THE OTHER DAY ON TUMBLR BECAUSE TUMBLR BITCH FOR LIFE, RIGHT. ANYWAY. SO I GET ON TUMBLR AND I SEE A LIL VIDEO OF THE JOKER BEING SAVAGE ASF AND CURVING ON HARLEEN'S ASS SO MUCH. SHE WAS AT HIS FUCKING WINDOW ON A DAMN MOTORCYCLE AND THIS BOY GONE PUT HIS HAND UP LIKE HE AINT NOTICE A BITCH. I WAS ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING. FOOL IT'S CUTE YOU THINK YOU FINNA LEAVE BABY GIRL. LEAVE IF YOU WANT, BUT YOU BETTER TELL HER WHAT THE WEATHER FINNA BE LIKE WHEREVER YALL GOIN', WHAT CLOTHS SHE NEEDA PACK AND IF SHE NEEDA BRING SNOW BOOTS OF FLIP-FLOPS CAUSE YEEN DOIN SHIT WITHOUT WIFEY. HOW MUCH YOU WANNA BET YOU AINT FINNA DO SHIT WITHOUT WIFEY? AND SEE BOYS AND GIRLS I'D KNOW WHEN SHE SLAMMED HER HANDS ON THAT CAR, TALKIN BOUT SOME "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME" I KNEW GOOD AND DAMN WELL THIS MAN WHIPPED LIKE A LEMON MARANG. SHE GOT HIM BY THE BALLS YALL. HE THOUGHT HE WAS FINNA BE SLICK AND LEAVE. FEMALES AINT MISS SHIT. WE GO TAKE A SHOWER AND WE COME OUT AND YOUR KEYS ARE IN A DIFFERENT PLACE THAN THEY WERE BEFORE WE GOT A SHOWER, WE KNOW YOU DONE WENT OUT AND FUCKED UP. SHE PROBABLY TAKIN A LITTLE BUBBLE BATH OR SOMETHING AND HEARD HIS WHEELS SQUEALIN IN THE PARKING GARAGE OF THEIR APARTMENT. J WAS LEAVIN FAST AS FUCK TRYNA GET AWAY FROM HER CRAZY ASS. SHIT. THATS WHY YOU AINT SUPPOSED TO STICK YOUR DICK IN CRAZY. THATS THE GOLDEN RULE. NEVER STICK YOUR DICK IN CRAZY. SOMEBODY SHOULDA WARNED MR. J. CAUSE THEY AINT TELLIN HOW MANY TIMES HE AND HARLEEN HAD DONE EVERYTHING THERE IS TO DO SEX WISE, BEFORE HE TOOK A STEP BACK AND WENT "DAMN I'M REALLY FUCKIN WITH THIS BITCH. PHYSICALLY, EMOTIONALLY, SPIRITUALLY . . . " AND THATS WHEN HE TOOK TF OFF. AINT LEAVE A NOTE OR NOTHIN. HE FIGURED OUT HE WAS FALLIN FOR HER AND HE DECIDED HE HAD TO DIP. PROBABLY FINE ONE MINUTE, THE NEXT HE RUNNIN TO HIS VEHICLE TALKIN' BOUT SOME "GOTTA BLAST". AND YALL KNOW IT'S TRUE. HE WAS GONE. HE WAS OUT THAT BITCH. J WAS LIKE "FUCK THIS." AND HE TOOK OFF. AND THE WHOLE TIME SHE WAS BEIN DEEP AS HELL, I MEAN SHE WAS BALLS DEEP IN RAW EMOTION AND ALL SERIOUS THEN YOU GOT J OVER THERE CRACKIN JOKES LEFT AND RIGHT GOT THIS GIRL CRYIN AND POINTIN GUNS AT HIM AND HE GOT JOKES COMIN LIKE A HOE GETTIN GANG-BANGED. I COULDN'T TAKE THE CLIP SERIOUS THE FIRST TIME JUST CAUSE J WAS A DAMN COMEDIAN. SHE TRYNA TALK AND HE LIKE "I GOT IT" AND THEN SHE SHOT THAT MAN AND J WAS LIKE "I WAS FINNA TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT" AND THEN SHE WAS LIKE "I PROMISE I WONT HURT YOU" AND HE WAS LIKE "YOU PROMISE?" AND THEN HE PULLED THAT "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND" THE PETTINESS OF THE JOKER OMG HE SAID THAT CAUSE WHEN HE WAS DOIN ECT ON HARLEY SHE WAS LIKE "I HELPED YOU" IN THE SAME TONE OF VOICE HE USIN SO YOU KNOW HE MAKIN FUN OF HER AND I WAS ON THE FLOOR CRYING FROM LAUGHING SO HARD. JARED HAS BROUGHT A WHOLE OTHER LEVEL OF PETTY TO THE JOKER AND I ADORE IT.**

 **Any way, I love yall and hope everything is going well with you guys. Yes, I'm still working on the oneshots i promised some of you - i havent forgotten:)**

 **Oh just something that might make you guys feel better and something I've thought of recently, this is kinda strange but me as a reader I really like finding things or quotes in stories i read like there are some stuff that I've read in some of my favorite author's stories (Mabel Madness being a big one) like a quote from one of the characters or something and i fall in love with it. That sounds weird but there's a few that I've come across and i read where there's a deep meaning behind it or it summarizes some (or just one or two) of the characters and it just makes me smile. I don't know i like reading what some of the authors come up with to explain something, i really enjoy it so i was just wondering if there is anything from any of my books, or any other's that you read and you were like "YES". (AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES THAT?)**

 **Also, like to add, after seeing how Joker and Harley's relationship was before she fully became Harley Quinn, it really reminded me of The Crying Game by Nicki Minaj (even if you don't listen to rap, youll fucking love it. I promise)**


	20. We're In The Crying Game

**WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 ** _Now We're In The Crying Game_**

 _heart laced with slugs - Nicki Minaj_

 **JOKER**

"Nathan?" Harley stares at me a moment and I wait for her to slap me. "You brought that-that monster back so my sister won't be lonely?"

"When you put it that way – "

" – That isn't some hooker from the club that won't leave you alone, Joker. That is my sister. You brought back the man who took every shred if her dignity from her."

"I know, I know, I know, but . . . Harley, it's for the best."

"For the best? For the best? He hates her. He molested her, J."

"It's in the past."

"In the past?!" She shrieks and I grit my teeth.

"Yes, in the past. She's over it, clearly."

"Don't you dare mistake my sisters sex life as her being okay with what he did to her. I refuse to let you play cupid using my sister and the sick egotistic prick who raped her."

"I'm not playing cupid, Harley. I'm worried about your sister and I know how happy she was back when they were together."

"Right. Before he raped her." She nods and I roll my eyes.

"He's remorseful."

"He's lying." She snaps next and I sigh.

"Harley, baby, we gotta give the guy a chance. I mean, we all make mistakes, after all." She realizes I'm using her own words against her and she narrows her eyes.

"I'ma tell you this once, J, and I ain't gonna tell ya again. I ain't buyin' whatever it is that Nathan is sellin', and if you're buyin' it then you're a lot dumber than I thought."

"I try to do one nice thing for your sister and it's not right. But it's the end of the world when I'm mean to her."

"You're mean to her because you hate her."

"Well, Harleen, can you blame me?" Her face twists at the mention of her real name and she rolls her jaw.

"Do not ever call me that again,"

"Then stop acting like her." I snap back and she just stares at me.

I know she looks at being Harleen as an insult. That was her weaker self. The past she regretted the most. She screwed me over the most when she was Harleen. But she'd completely broken my heart more times than I could count after she became who she is now. But I'd broken hers as well. That's all we knew how to do at one point – break each other. We cause each other's lowest moments and we've been each other's highest moments. It was safe to say that.

I stare at her and feel my breathing pick up.

"It is what it is, Harley."

"And what it is, is you going against my wishes. Just like the first year of our relationship all over again." She mumbles, pushing past me.

"You're really upset over this, Harley?"

"My sister, doesn't deserve this."

"OH, I BEG TO DIFFER." I raise my voice at her. "Baby," I grab her hand when I see tears in her eyes from pure anger and she rolls her jaw. "Look," I step closer to her. "you are the most kind person - aside from Roscoe and Angela - that I know. That's one of the reasons I fell for you in Arkham. You're worried about your little sister and I find that incredibly sweet. But," I raise a finger for emphasis. "you gotta let me handle this."

"You want me to let you handle this? Is that what you really want? 'Cause I know how you handle stuff - and I don't want my sister to come up dead, J." She shakes her head.

I take a deep breath and my eyes burn into hers.

"I want you to trust me when I say, your sister will no longer be mingling in our relationship. Let. Me. Handle. This." We stare at each other some more and she raises a brow.

"Don't screw me in this, Joker." She warns me, pointing a finger at me.

* * *

 **HARLEY**

{ ** _Flashback - 16 Years Ago_** }

 _"Harleen, you better behave. This is something very serious. You and Hady need to be on your best behavior. God won't be happy with you if you act like it's not important. This is something very serious." My mother fixes my hair. "Now, don't complain if the water is cold - that's not the point. The point is that you are being baptized."_

 _"Yes, Mother." I say slowly._

 _"Shoulders square," She fixes my posture. "chin up," she tilts my chin up a little more. "you are a child of God. You are the light in the world - no darkness can get to you." She tells me matter-of-fact._

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Good, let's go."_

 _It's a long process of waiting and listening, watching the preacher go back and forth about right and wrong and the importance of never giving up._

 _"We have several souls here to be cleansed today," He clears his throat._

 _"Two of which aren't even the age of 18 yet, so it's always good to see children come to the light of God," He glances at me and my sister. "my advice for Harleen and Hadlynn Quinzel, is: hold onto your souls, girls. The devil has a very good way of getting into the minds of the spiritually weak. The lonely, the vulnerable . . . the hungry . . . " His eyes meet mine. " . . . He tempts them, he lures them in, he breaks them and he manipulates them into something he wants, something he can use. Satan is everywhere in this city. He is in the minds of the people, he is in the crooked actions of some of our own policemen - he is in the bodies of our very own criminals. Very recently," He clears his throat. "there was a horrid crime committed very recently. A cartel bust in downtown Gotham City. Thirty children under the age of eleven were murdered; their throats were slit by The Joker and his thugs. Thirteen Women were raped and beat to death . . . in his court hearing, do you know what he said was the reason behind the brutality of his actions?" Everyone is silent. "he said he was screwed over too many times by that particular group so he thought it would be fair to do that to their wives and children." He paces. "Revenge is an ugly thing in the world. Sin is an ugly thing in the world. And it will consume you if you are not careful. So, as you're cleansed today, keep in mind that this isn't just something to do to get on the Lord's good side, this is something to better yourself and better your relationship with God."_

{ **Present** }

I stare at Nathan across the table and feel anger boil through me as Joker cuts up a little steak for Lucyfer and Hadlynn cuts one up for Vincent.

"So, Harleen - "

" - It's Harley." I interrupt Nathan coldly and he glances at Hadlynn.

"Harley . . . " He corrects himself. " . . . You still working at the asylum?"

"I've been locked up more than enough times," I tell him. "No, I"m not working at Arkham anymore."

"Just curious." He shrugs. "So, when'd you two tie the knot?" He asks and I look at Hadlynn.

"Me and Johnny married a few years ago - "

" - Not you two." He snaps and me and J look at each other. "Well?" He looks at me and J.

"We're not married." J tells him and he laughs.

"Then what were those papers I found verifying you - " J gives him a death glare from hell and he stops talking.

" . . . What papers?" I furrow my brows in confusion.

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "Forget I said anything."

"Joker." I ignore Nathan, and he glances my way but doesn't answer. "Joker." I repeat, more stern.

"You want some steak, Lucy?" He asks her and she nods.

"Joker!" I slam my fist on the table and it rattle, making the glasses and plates shake.

Everyone stares at me and he clenches his jaw tightly.

"Upstairs." I hiss.

He rolls his eyes but gets up from the table and follows me up the stairs to our room.

He slams the door angrily and I turn to face him.

"What the hell is going on? What is he talking about down there?"

"Harley, Baby, I just - "

" - I want the truth, Joker. I want to the truth. I don't want some bullshit you just feed me to keep me quiet!"

"Okay, okay, okay, got it." He rubs his temples and paces.

"I'm not hearing any explaining, J."

"Just shut up! I'm trying to find a way to tell you all this without you nagging me anymore!"

"Nagging you?! I just found out that we're married apparently but it's funny 'cause I don't remember getting married!"

"It's more of a marriage license, you see."

"A marriage license? When did I sign a marriage license, J?!"

"You didn't . . . you wouldn't . . . which is why I got you drunk and then you signed it."

"And when did all this happen?" I cross my arms and he rubs his chin.

"Two, three years ago, maybe? You wouldn't sign it because you hated me because I wouldn't let you drink. So I gave you something to drink and gave you even more to drink and finally you agreed to sign it and you did."

"Why would you want me to sign something like that when we're not getting married?" I sigh.

"What makes you think that we're not getting married?" He cocks his head.

"I know we're not." I shake my head. "You aren't like that. We aren't like that."

"Like what?"

"The marriage type." I explain. "That's just not for us and it's fine but you getting my hopes up is kinda mean."

"I'm not getting your hopes up." He steps to me slowly, like a snake sneaking up on its prey.

"Yes, you are."

He stares at me and turns around, mumbling under his breath before he turns back to face me, rubbing his face.

"Harley," He starts towards me, twisting one of my blonde hairs around his finger gently. "You spent how many months trying to get me to care for you and now you're acting as if you don't want anything to do with me."

"No, I"m acting this way because I know you and I know exactly what you're up to. And it's no good - that's what it is." I shale my head.

"Harley," His voice is almost gravel as he says my name, his patience wearing thinner and thinner with each passing second. "Ya wanna marry me?"

"Marry you? You want me to marry you?" I raise my brows. "Bullshit." I take a step back.

"It's not bullshit." He stalks closer until I'm trapped against the wall and he's staring down at me, his arm caging me in.

"This is all some sick joke." I shake my head. "You're gonna laugh in my face about all of this any minute now. Convince me you actually wanna marry me and then spit in my face like you always do." I say quietly.

"Harleen," He grabs my throat gently, just hard enough to get my attention and calm me down. " _Marry me_."

* * *

 **OH SHIT YALL;) I know some of yall are screaming/crying/running around/making weird noises. I couldn't not update. I was writing this last night and it all came out and i was like "shit I"m finna share this with the family" and now I have. Let me know what you think (promise there'll be more stuff with what Nathan's up to in the next chapter and anyone notice Johnny's absence?) I love yall and hope you're doing okay. Have a good night!**


	21. You Know That I'ma Be The One

**A/N:** **BRACE YOURSELVES** **\- THE END WILL HAVE YOU CHOKING ON YOUR BEVERAGES.** **YOU'RE EITHER GONNA LOVE IT OR HATE IT** **.**

 **WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 ** _You Know That I'ma Be The One_**

 _that's there for you when you ain't got no body, swear to God. Won't you say what's on your mind, Verbatim – Blackbear_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

I stare at him, my mouth opened slightly in shock.

Did he really just say that?

"W-What?" I can barely form the words to say.

"I've talked myself out of asking you this for the last four years and god damn it I'm not talking myself out of it this time." He shakes his head and I feel my eyes watering. "Marry. Me."

"J." I shake my head a little. "I . . . We . . . Oh, god, I'm gonna be sick." I feel a wave of nausea hit me and I brace myself against the wall and take deep breaths. "I want this, I really do, you know I do but I wasn't expecting it so just gimme a minute to get my shit together." I assure him.

"You know I'm serious about this, Harls." He states and I nod my head, my eyes meeting his.

"I know ya are, J. I just don't know why now."

"Well Nathan already let it all out there so why the hell not come clean about it?"

"I want that bastard out of my house." I remember he's still downstairs and J scoffs.

There's a knock at the door and we both jump, startled.

He growls lowly but opens the door and we see Hadlynn standing with her arms closed.

"Can we help you?" He seethes to her and she rolls her jaw and steps closer to him and mumbles something in his ear. His face falls and he waits for her to finish before he does the same to her, his voice too low for me to hear what he says.

She nods gently and glances at me before she walks away.

"What was that?" I furrow my brows as he shuts the door and he sheds his suit jacket.

"What was what about?" He mirrors my expression.

"What did she want?" I ask him and he thinks a moment.

"Can't remember," he shrugs.

I feel pure anger jolt through me and I roll my jaw.

"I'm not doin' this again." I snatch his gun from his holster and shove past him before I swing open the door - darting down the stairs.

"Harley!" He calls after me, following me but I don't care.

She's back at the table when I grab her throat and force the end of the barrel to her temple.

"Nah ah ah," Nathan's voice rings out and he has his own gun focused on me now.

"Secrets don't make friends, Hady." I sneer and she elbows me sharply in the ribs and knocks the gun out of my hand. Joker catches it before it hits the ground, and smoothly cocks the hammer back and points it at Nathan, who still has his focused on me.

"Nathan, put the gun down." Hadlynn tells him seriously.

"Stay out of this, Hady."

"Put the damn gun down, Nathan." Joker tells him now.

When he doesn't listen, a gunshot rings out and Nathan grabs his arm and curses loudly, dropping his gun.

"Next time you point a gun at her again I'm gonna blow your balls off and make you swallow them, got it?" He barks at him. "Hadlynn, you're on clean up. Make sure he doesn't get any blood on the rugs or the carpet - it's all custom made from Asia." He orders. "First aid's in the cabinet in the bathroom. Chop chop." He claps twice for emphasis and she grinds her teeth - obviously not feeling it, but he doesn't care.

When they're gone, I stare after her, fire building within me.

"Harley," he says my name gently and I feel my anger subside little by little. "Harls."

His fingers grip my chin and he forces me to turn my head and look at him.

"She asked Nathan to leave and he wouldn't. I told her to find a way to deal with it." He tells me. "No secrets or anything like that. It wasn't that big of a deal." He brushes a few stray curls from my face. "Promise."

I know he's lying, but I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and keep my mouth shut.

"Now, how about you run upstairs and make yourself a nice bath; light some candles, pour a drink—"

"—I'm pregnant, J. I can't drink." I tell him sternly.

"I meant pour _me_ a drink. I'll be up shortly to join you." He runs his thumb over my bottom lip. "Just gotta handle some business first. It'll take ten minutes tops."

I think about it for a moment before I finally nod and he grins widely.

"Atta girl," he moves so I can get past him and I head upstairs.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"I love how you just hold a gun to my sister and expect not to get shot." I roll my eyes as he winces as I'm cleaning his wound out.

"Yeah and I wish I woulda shot her—JESUS FUCK, HADY!" He screams as I stab his wound with a pair of tweezers.

"That's my sister." I say through gritted teeth.

"That bitch was about to kill you, Hadlynn. Did you not notice that?!"

"I've given her plenty of reasons to do so, Nathan." I hiss. "That's my sister. And I love her regardless of how she feels about me."

"You love her? You tried to fuck her boyfriend and you still say you love her?"

"You raped me and you still say you love me."

"Because maybe I do." He narrows his eyes. "Not like it matters anyway. You and Johnny are out here flyin' high, fine as wine. I could tell the second I saw you two together the other night – it didn't take you long to get over me."

"Maybe if you hadn't screwed me over, I would have."

"Still using that excuse, Hady? Really? I fucked up. I get it. I don't need you throwing it in my fucking face. We ain't Joker and Harley, aight? He might tolerate that shit from her but I won't. We both know I'll beat the living hell outta ya for it so don't test me."

"And that right there is why I'm done with you. Your temper always got the best of you."

"Oh and like yours ain't?" He cocks his head. "Act like a saint all you want. But I know who you are. You may have Everyone else in this business fooled, but not me. Those three years of Miss Innocent, with the exception of drugs and alcohol. Little miss 'never hurt a fly' . . . you ain't hurt nobody for damn sure. But you sure knew how to provoke someone. I know that much." He nods. "You ain't ever been the victim, Hadlynn. Let's face it. Everything you've done has caused what's happened to you. Constantly teasing me knowing damn well what was gonna happen, got you raped. Fucking Johnny and J and your sister over is the reason why your life is complete hell. Don't even get me started on screwing around with Robin. Now that, really caught me off guard when Leon told me about it. I always thought you knew not to do something after the Joker told you not to do it. Obviously not. But you learned you lesson, didn't you?"

"And you learned yours. So tell me, what's it like in hell?" I throw back and he chuckles darkly.

"I could easily do it again, ya know. Joker and Harley would hear your screams and they wouldn't even care. J would probably even tie you down for me this time. Not that it would be necessary, you'd probably take it perfectly being that you practically hump anything with a cock."

"And you hump anything that's not willing." I spit back.

"Okay, children." J's voice echoes and me and Nathan stare at each other evilly. "Let's not bicker."

"Just setting her straight, J. That's what you wanted after all." Nathan keeps his gaze on me.

"So sure you know what I want?" J raises his brows.

"Pretty damn sure." Nathan looks at him now.

"And what would that be since you assume you know me so well?" J crosses his arms and leans against the door frame.

"Screw around with your doctor's mind out of pure boredom, but she developed feelings for you - obviously not apart of your plan - and you developed feelings - _definitely not apart of the plan_ \- continue business as usual, act like you don't have a girlfriend but accept it all when she comes up pregnant with your daughter, keep the bat under control along with Hadlynn, maintain a grip on her reins . . . but not too tight of a grip just incase Harley isn't quite enough. Because if she's too disciplined, she'll be so loyal to her sister, she won't get on her knees if you ask her to—"

"—That's enough of your opinion." J growls.

"Oh, it ain't my opinion." Nathan stands face to face with him. "That's why you hired me in the first place. I know people. I know how people tick, how they work, what motivates them. I know a person like the back of my hand after spending fifteen minutes in a room with them." He smirks. "No, it's not my opinion," he glances between me and J and tsk's. "it's a fact."

Joker grins ear and ear and chuckles darkly, before he suddenly punches Nathan in the jaw, causing a steady stream of blood to flow from his mouth.

"You believe what you want to believe. You're not worth the breath that it takes to convince you differently. Just know that unlike you, I don't have to satisfy my needs using a crazy, backstabbing, homicidal, bitch with Mommy issues and two different baby-daddies. Harleen Frances fucking Quinzel has always been enough for me. And she always will be enough. So take your asinine 'I know everything' bullshit and shove it up your ass." He snarls, before he leaves us in silence and I glare at Nathan.

"You've been here for two hours and you've already gotten shot, punched, cussed out and damn near murdered. Now tell me you don't do the most." I sigh frustratedly and he smiles through bloody teeth.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"So I've been thinking," Harley tells me as I take a long drink of the bottle of fireball she left for me by the bath tub.

"Oh, God, help us all." I roll my eyes playfully and she cuts her eyes at me before she continues.

"I already made an appointment with Grace for the baby - ya know heart beat and all that - and I want you to come with me."

I stop what I'm doing, and look at her.

"You want me to go with you to . . . ?"

" . . . Well you are the father, J." She states and I lick my lips.

"I don't do very well in stuff like that. I'm not a very 'fatherly' person, if you will, Harley. Ya know that."

"Oh, shut up, J. You're a very good father." She sits up in the bath and looks up at me with wide blue eyes. "I want ya there. You were hardly at any of that stuff when I was pregnant with Lucyfer. I want you here for this one." She begs gently and I crouch down so I'm eye level with her.

"And I want whatever you want," I finally agree to it and she smiles happily.

"I wanna get married." She pipes, smoothing back my hair.

"Oh and the truth finally comes out." I raise my brows and she giggles. "Are ya sure? Ain't gonna be easy, ya know. We're both just kids - marriage ain't a joke, either."

"I think we can handle it." She nods. "We handle everything else that gets thrown at us, after all."

"Well how else are a king and queen supposed to have a legendary rule without completely obliterating every inconvenience in their path?"

Her face falls and I furrow my brows.

"What's wrong?"

Her water-wrinkled fingers trace patterns over the smiley face tattoo on my hand and she shakes her head.

"It's stupid. You'll just get mad."

"Tell me." I set my bottle of whiskey down and she shakes her head. "C'mon," I stand up and kick my shoes off before getting into the bath with her, full suit - aside from my suit jacket - and all.

She looks astounded and I pull her to me.

"Secrets don't make friends, Harls." I smile sarcastically.

"Hadlynn's a pretty big inconvenience we've both failed to obliterate." She arches her brows.

"Not for lack of trying, I promise." I scoff. "If you want her dead, she's dead. You just say the words and I'll go down there right now and kill her. You know I will. Anything you want me to do, is done."

"No, I don't want her dead. I just . . . it makes me angry that she's tried so hard to keep us apart. I don't want her dead but I don't want her to get off that easily, ya know? I wanna hurt her. I wanna make her suffer the way she's made me suffer."

"Oh, baby, just you wait." I whisper sadistically and she cocks her head a little in confusion, but I don't give her time to question me before I press my lips to her in a scorching kiss.

 **By** 8:30 the next night, I'm pacing back and fourth, waiting for Grace to get in the room and make sure Harley and the baby are both healthy so far.

"Can you maybe stop all the pacin', Mistah J? It's makin' me nervous." Harley admits and I look at her.

She's sitting patiently, her feet crossed at the ankles, her hand on her small belly.

"Either I pace or," I pull the flask from the inside of my suit jacket. "I get wasted. Your pick."

"Just—"

"—Alright, are we ready to check on a baby?" Grace comes in with a smile and Harley takes a deep breath.

"Yep." She nods happily and Grace sits.

After answering obvious questions like how often nausea hits Harley and what's her diet been, etcetera, she orders Harley to pull her shirt up and she starts rubbing gel on her tummy.

"Can't believe you're pregnant again," she adds, looking at me. "Gonna have to neuter you." She states seriously and I scoff.

"Please, I'm not the problem. She's the one with the sex strive of a rabbit."

"I ain't got—" Harley stops talking at the sound of a heart beat, and her eyes glue to the screen.

"That's your heart beat," Grace tells her. Another heart beat rings out. "That's your baby's." Harley smiles when the baby pops up . . . but it's not just the baby, but other stuff around it. The Audio is suddenly a bouncing rhythm of multiple heartbeats and Grace's eyes grow wide as saucers. "There's another baby," she points on the screen. "And another," she points to a different spot. "And another."

"WHAT?!" Harley asks almost frantically.

"Don't shoot the messenger but um . . . Harley you're carrying four kids around in you."

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" I stand from my chair and raise a brow.

"Harley's pregnant with quadruplets." She explains.

Me and Harley look at each other and agree telepathically that we're never having sex ever again, and I pull my flask back out and start chugging every ounce of booze from it.

 ** _I feel like some of you are shook beyond belief . . ._**

 ** _Just to clarify: NO JOKER DOESNT FEEL ANY OF THAT STUFF TOWARDS HADLYNN - THAT WAS NATHAN BEING NATHAN._**

 ** _Also, Joker/Lucy next chapter when he breaks to her she's gonna have 4 younger siblings._**

 ** _***Little warning ahead of time, the next chapter will be very emotional and up and down with ALL OF THE CHARACTERS, including JxHQ. Not gonna give anything away but let's just say they've been fighting each other's demons.***_**

 ** _I love y'all, have a good day/night and please, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER._**


	22. I Wasn't Lookin' For Love

**WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 ** _I Wasn't Lookin' For Love_**

 _I was lookin' a buzz - Nicki Minaj_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"J," Harley pleads as I storm into the house and start pacing. "Four really ain't that bad, really. I - I had three when I was pregnant with Lucy—"

"—And you miscarried all but one. One is a nice number when it comes to kids. Hell, I would happy if you had twins! But four?! When we started this," I motion between us. "all those years ago, I didn't think your flabbergasting supply of easily fertilized eggs was gonna be in the picture. I'm the fucking Joker, Harley. THE JOKER! I can't start coming up with kids left and right like the fucking Duggars! Two! I just had two kids in mind! The only one that was supposed to be alone in your womb, and Lucy. Now I'm gonna have a fucking bunny farm because you don't know how to get pregnant without having a litter!"

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HAVE SEX WITHOUT GETTING ME KNOCKED UP!" She screams back.

"Oh well I'm fixin' that tomorrow morning." I stomp up the stairs and she follows me.

"And what the hell does that mean?" She barks and I turn around to face her.

"It means I'm getting fixed! Then maybe you'll stop bitching about me never wearing condoms! Not that, that would do any good being that your uterus is so hungry for more kids that it'd suck my little swimmers right through the damn rubbers, anyway." I slam the door in her face and she opens it immediately and I groan.

"You are the biggest asshole I've ever had to put up with in my fucking life, J! You know that?!"

"I do know that if I would've stuck to fucking your ass, you wouldn't be carrying the god damn Brady Bunch right now around in you like a fucking Kangaroo!" I start taking my suit off.

"Why am I even with you?!" She screams as A glass shatters beside my head against the wall and I turn to face her slowly.

"Same reason we're fighting right now. I got you pregnant and was stuck with you ever since."

"So that's the only reason we're together? I got pregnant with Lucy?" She crosses her arms and I rub my chin.

I stay quiet a moment, and sigh, sitting down on the bed.

"No," I admit truthfully, calming down. "I'm just trying to come up with an excuse to piss you off as much as I'm pissed off right now." I rest my elbows on me knees and hold my face in my hands, trying to get my shit together.

"J," she starts in a hushed voice, sitting beside me. "I know you don't like this, I know you're pissed about it . . . but you were pissed off about Lucyfer, too. And look at how she turned out. She adores you, and you adore her. And these will adore you and love you just as much as she does. I know it ain't very ideal for such a catch like you to come home to 5 kids, but it'll be okay." She assures me, her hand rubbing up and down my thigh soothingly.

"Harley," I look at her and she smooths my hair back.

"We'll be okay. We always are." She looks at me with those blue eyes and I feel all my fight dissolve for the time being.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

I furrow my brows as Nathan pulls me through the club.

"What the hell are we doing here, Nathan?" I ask him over the loud music and he grins smugly as we stop in front of a booth.

"Know what this is?" He asks and I raise a brow.

"The very place I met Satan's favorite demon about 6 years ago." I scoff and he rolls his jaw.

"You love to tell me how I never loved you and I never really cared about you."

"You told me you never loved me. In your words 'J's mistake was he fell in love with his victim and I didn't'."

"Well that was bullshit." He snaps. "On October 19, six years ago, I was sitting here with all my buddies - drunk off my ass, when my little sister walked up with her best friend and I sobered up instantly because I didn't want to make a complete fool out of myself in front of her." He states. "But I ended up doing that anyway, but I fixed it and ended up having the best three years of my life with the _biggest_ _snot nosed_ , _spoiled_ , _brat_ in Gotham city." He continues and I look up art him helplessly. "And I wish I would've never done what I did to hurt her."

"Nathan," I shake my head, keeping my hand on his abdomen to keep him from moving closer to me when he tries to. "I know when people are lying to me to get what they want; to get me on their side."

"By 'people' you mean J and Johnny, right?" He narrows his eyes. "I ain't them. I ain't ever lied to you to get what I wanted and you know it."

"No, you just take what you want. You don't even ask for it." I rub my forehead.

"Hadlynn," he tries to reason with me. "Look at me," he orders me and I look up at him. "I fucked up. I know I did. Something got into me, though, I wasn't myself. I felt possessed. And after Johnny saved you, the second he got me off you, I came back to my body and I couldn't believe I did that to you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I had to keep taking sleeping meds cause if I didn't I was gonna commit suicide. I couldn't stand it, Hadlynn. I hated myself for it. And when I tried to explain it to you, Harleen damn near killed me . . . And then when she broke Joker out, she did." He sighs.

"And all that shit about raping my niece wasn't you either was it?" I hiss sarcastically.

"No, that was purely out of me trying intimidate you because you were intimidating me . . . " he confesses.

"Ha! I am not intimidating." I roll my eyes.

"Not as bad as your sister, but yes, you are."

"My sister could give Joker a run for his money when it comes to intimidation and putting the fear of God into someone." I agree and he laughs.

"Thought she was gonna kill you the other night when she pulled that gun on you."

"She would've if I hadn't got it away from her." I breathe out. "It's fine, though."

"No, it ain't." He says in a stern tone. "That's your sister. She shouldn't hate you that much."

"I almost screwed her boyfriend. She has the right to hate my guts."

"It was just a little innocent kiss. Ain't like you got him naked." He shrugs.

I raise a brow and stay quiet and he looks at me with furrowed brows.

"Oh, you're a scandalous little thing nowadays, aren't you?" He says lowly and I lick my lips. "And when the hell did this happen?"

"Four years ago. We were both so drunk we couldn't even see clearly . . . Harley left him and I went to check on him because Roscoe said he was bad off. A few drinks with him turned into who could get their cloths off faster."

"Oh, fuck, Hady." He rubs his temples.

"We didn't do anything. Sobriety hit us at the same time and we both sprang out of bed so fast, I almost broke my ankle and he got a minor concussion."

"Does Harley know?"

"Hell no."

"Does it ever come up between you and him?"

"We both religiously pretend it never happened and I thank god everyday we don't acknowledge it. It was the worst thing I've ever done in my life and he most likely feels the same way."

"Does Johnny know?"

"Nope."

"Does anyone aside from me?"

"Roscoe . . . " I reply. " . . . Only cause he walked in when we were putting our cloths back on."

"What's he think about it?"

"Oh he was incredibly disappointed. And anytime me or J does something he doesn't like, he has no problem telling us about the time he 'caught us up to no good' and threatens to tell Harley if we don't straighten up."

"He has y'all whipped?"

"Like runaway horses." I nod. "J would kill him but he said he's too much like him to kill him. Who do you think taught him to blackmail like that?" I sigh. "That's why J hates me so much. He says I'm a manipulative, selfish bitch who impairs him by fucking with his head too much and he hates it almost as much as he hates me. But I mean, he does the same to me so . . . pretty damn hypocritical."

"Do you think you're a manipulative, selfish bitch?"

"Oh, Definitely. It's my dream to wreck people's relationships." I pipe sarcastically and he smiles and nods a little.

"Missed that smart mouth." He glances at my lips and I feel myself leaning in closer to him but just as our lips are about to meet, someone grabs my arm.

"Oh, I think not." Roscoe snatches me away from Nathan and I look up at him in confusion.

"What the hell, Roscoe?!" Nathan barks.

"ASKIN' ME WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?! SHE A MARRIED WOMAN!" He steps in front of me and yells back at him.

"Roscoe—" he cuts me short.

"—And you!" He looks down at me. "Are you out of your damn mind, Hadlynn Quinzel Frost?!"

"Roscoe, I really need you to stop yelling." I look around at the people staring at us for making a scene.

"And I really need you to stop bein' a hoe." He snaps back. "I'm tryin' to convince J not to have your ass killed and you out here actin' like you ain't ever read the Bible when everybody in this damn club know good and well you have. Just cause Johnny ain't got any respect for you, don't mean you gotta act out, too."

"We weren't doing anything, Roscoe." I argue.

"Right, like you and J ain't do anything either?"

"Why're you acting like this?" I grind my teeth, my eyes watering.

"If I don't keep you out of trouble, who the hell will? You already on probation, Hady. You do one more thing to piss J or your sister off, you're dead. I over heard him and Johnny talkin' about it earlier. Boss said you got one more chance. You're a very smart and beautiful girl and I'm sure you and J would get along great if you'd stop actin' like you did when you were 18."

"Roscoe, this is ridiculous. She's grown, she doesn't need a babysitter." Nathan cuts in and Roscoe looks at him with a death glare.

"Tell me what the fuck you know? You ain't got a say in what happens when she's involved. You been six feet under the last 5 years."

"And I can still beat your ass if I need to." Nathan steps closer to him and Roscoe rolls his jaw and steps closer to him as well, ready to take Nathan up on his threat.

"Go ahead," Roscoe's voice is laced with an anger I've never heard before. "See if I don't beat you up one side and down the other and drag you to Arkham."

"Stop it." I get between them.

They both tower over me, both built of muscle - even Nathan, despite being resurrected not long ago - they could easily ignore me and go at it like two pit bulls over a piece of meat, but they don't.

They keep eye contact, but simultaneously back away slowly.

"C'mon, Hadlynn. I'm takin' you home." Roscoe tells me, gently grasping my waist to push me away from Nathan and guide me to the door.

" **J** resurrected him to kill you - but he knew he wouldn't." Roscoe explains to me after a moment of silence passes in his black Escalade.

"He said he felt like he was possessed when he raped me . . . " I add and Roscoe grips the steering wheel tighter. " . . . That's just weird sounding to me."

"Mhmm," he replies and I cock my head.

"He wasn't himself, Roscoe. I know that much. I remember that look in his eyes . . . it wasn't him. I haven't thought about it until he told me he knew he wasn't himself."

"It's in the past, just drop it." He snaps bitterly and I stare at him a moment.

"Why're you so pissy?" I finally come out and ask him and he sighs.

"Angela's pregnant, and her bat-shit crazy, nosy as hell, aunt is staying with us until she has the baby and the woman is driving me crazy." He sighs tiredly. "She don't know what I do for a living and she's constantly hammering with questions among other things and I'm tired of it."

"How's Angela handling it?"

"Better than me. She's the only reason I haven't killed her aunt yet."

"She can't be that bad, Roscoe."

"First time she saw me when she came into the house, she asked Angela where her husband was."

"And? She never met you before, it was an honest mistake."

"She called me the 'help' and told me she wouldn't call the KKK on me. And then when Angie told her I was her husband, the first thing she said was 'oh, I didn't know you were into dark meat'."

I have to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Then she started re-arranging the furniture and bought some new curtains for the living room and when she was putting them up she promised not to hang me with them."

"Oh, dear." I give him a look of sympathy.

"Nah, after everything her Dad said to me, that ain't nothin'."

We ride in silence the rest of the ride home and when he parks the car in the drive way to drop me off, he stops me before I get out.

"Yeah?" I raise my brows and look at his hand around my wrist.

"There's something that happened to Nathan that night before he raped you . . . J told me to tell you when you were emotionally stable enough to handle it without doing something stupid . . . but I figure now is as good as ever."

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"So mommy's got four babies in there?" Lucyfer asks J, nodding to my tummy.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes tightly for a second.

"Yes. Mommy's got f-four babies." He takes another deep breath and smiles at Lucy.

"I didn't sign up for that many brothers and sisters." She protests.

"Amen," J mumbles and I hit his arm. "Well it's true!"

"Me and daddy are just gonna move out and live on our own with Vinny while you and them live here." Lucy tells me and J looks at me with a teasing smile.

"Well, hey now, you'll have Daddy to keep you company, who's gonna be here for me?" I raise my brows.

"The mongrel's, of course." She smiles cheekily.

"Mongrels? So what you're saying is me and Daddy made a bunch of mangy mutts?" I pick at her and she nods, laughing.

"You just—" Hadlynn coming into the house interrupts me and I when me and J look up to meet her, he grins widely.

"Lucy go to your room." He tells her without breaking eye contact with my sister.

"What's wrong?" I ask Hadlynn after Lucyfer leaves.

"Why did Nathan rape me that night, Joker?" She spits venomously and his smile grows.

"Harley, why don't you go fix dinner, huh?" He raises a brow at me and I look at him in pure confusion.

"I-I don't understand, Hady—"

"—It's best that you don't understand it, Harls, now go make dinner." He snarls at me and I stand slowly and make my way to the kitchen, still standing near the doorway to hear what they're saying.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Roscoe told you?" J's voice is almost taunting and my sister laughs bitterly.

"How the hell could you have done that to me when I'd just turned 18?" Her voice cracks and I scrunch my face in confusion.

"Oh, whatever are you talking about?" He shoots back sinisterly.

"You got Leon to cook up something that snatches a persons soul from their bodies and allows theirs demons to be in control of them and you made sure it was laced in everything Nathan consumed, knowing good and damn well he would do what he did." She growls out and I feel my heart sink.

"In all fairness, I didn't expect all the aftermath and trauma to hit you like a brick wall the way it did . . . " he tells her gently. " . . . I expected him to kill you after he got done so you weren't permanently damaged afterwards."

"You've gone all these years letting me hate his guts, letting my sister hate him—she fucking killed him because she thought everything he did to me was his own decision!"

"I might've failed to mention that he was under the influence of something horribly brutal!" He chuckles and I walk in just as she slaps him, and he grabs her throat and pulls his gun out, pressing it to her jaw. "I take the blame completely, Hadlynn. I really do. I just had my mind on your sister and when I picked up very quickly that you were gonna get in the way of that - what with how protective you were of her - I knew I had to get you out of the way. But you're one stubborn bitch that just won't die."

"J," I speak up and he looks at me and grins even wider. "Put the gun down. Let her go." I say gently.

"I'm gonna do it this time, Harleen." He grits through his teeth and Hadlynn's face starts changing color the longer he holds her throat.

"Joker, stop," I beg him, tears coming to my eyes at the sight of my sisters tired, swollen-from-crying, face as she struggles to breathe. "J!" I yell at him and he pulls the hammer back. "JOKER, DON—"

"—Daddy!" Lucy's raw, scratchy, tear filled plead rings through the house and I look around for her frantically, to see she's fisting her fathers suit jacket in her fist, staring up at him, purely terrified of the sight of him being so violent to her aunt.

J doesn't look away from me when he grits his teeth together.

Hadlynn passes out and he drops her on the floor and empties the bullets from his revolver and drops it too before he picks Lucy up and hug her to him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and cries as he tries to calm her down.

"I want her gone." He tells me sternly, looking at Hadlynn, looking repulsed.

I don't argue, I don't even acknowledge that he spoke to me. I walk back into the kitchen, feeling a wave of nausea hit me.

 ** _Roscoe ain't playin no more if y'all can't tell._**


	23. I Need You Right Now

**_WARNING:_**

 ***EXPLICIT LANGUAGE***

 ** _I Need You Right Now_**

 _so don't let me down – Daya_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling blankly, my mind filling with a thousand thoughts.

"You're quiet." J's voice is gravel and I close my eyes a moment.

"I'm tired." I reply.

"Liar." He shoots back. "I know when you're tired and when you're upset."

"You did that to Nathan." I say and he sighs.

"Harley—"

"—You set him up." I interrupt him and he groans, sitting up.

"This shit," he mumbles.

"It ain't shit." I grab his wrist to keep him from leaving. "You set an innocent man up, J. Not only did you do that, you knew he was gonna rape Hadlynn."

"Oh, boohoo. She's fine now so I don't know why you're making such a fuss about it.

"I'm making a fuss about it because you gave the guy my sister was in love with, a toxin from hell, and sat back let him rape my sister, and then had me kill him! That's worth making a fucking—" he cuts her off, grabbing her throats gently.

"—Don't you dare raise your voice at me." He growls down to her, his face inches from hers. "I had one goal in mind back then and that was to get you on my side."

"So you could escape and fry my brains?" I bite back at him and he rolls his jaw.

"This entire relationship, I haven't brought up a single thing you did to me in that hell hole. You have no room to talk about me frying your brains when you prescribed it to me twice every month. I had to fight nail and tooth to remember who the hell I was."

"Well, thought I was helping you."

"And I, you." He grins at me. "All of this is in the past so let's just sweep it back under the rug and save it for a rainy day."

"That's our problem, J. We already have enough shit under the rug that you don't know about, and I'm sure there's stuff that I don't know about and there's stuff we know about but don't wanna get into and I wanna get all this out in the air so we can clear it all up and not go at each other like cats and dogs. Okay?"

He takes and deep breath and gets up to grab a bottle of Bourbon before he sits down on the bed.

"Okay."

"Okay . . . I'll go first." I raise my brows. "I slept around in High school and college. And I know you already know all that but I've never told you that myself and now that I have, I feel better." I sigh and he takes a swig of Bourbon.

"Alright," he thinks a moment. "I have knowingly used and abused your sister for my own gain. No I'm not sorry for any of it, and yes, I'll Continue to do it."

"I screwed one of my professors to graduate."

"I've screwed more women than I know what to do with."

"I feel like you're eventually gonna get tired of me and Lucy and leave us." I admit and he laughs shortly.

"I feel like _you're_ eventually gonna get tired of _me_ and take Lucy and leave me."

"Whenever you're out late at night at the club and I'm at home, I always think you're messin' around with one, or more, of the strippers."

"I always think you're fuckin' one of my guys when I leave one of them to babysit you while I'm out and you decide to stay home."

"I gave a rookie police office a blowjob 5 years ago when I was trying to find out about Black Gate so I could bust you out."

"You did what?" He cuts his eyes at me.

"No, no, no. Confessions first, condemnation last."

"Fine." He spits.

"I hate some of your cloths." She says next.

"I hate when you wear your hair in pigtails."

"What, why?"

"Because it gets me all horny and distracted when we're out on the job."

"Oh." I try not to be flattered but I am. "I find some of the men - and women - that work for you, incredibly attractive." I raise a brow and he presses his lips together.

"I don't want anymore kids but because I'd drag my nuts through crushed glass for you, I'm trying to remain calm and happy about you having four more."

"I don't like it when you drink. Even if it's just a sip of something."

"I don't like it when you nag me too much."

"I don't like it when you tell me I can't be friends with men."

"I don't like it when you refuse to leave me and your sister alone."

"I don't like how you know my sister wants to screw you and yet you still want to be alone with her."

"I don't like how you don't trust me."

"You fail to give me a reason why I should trust you."

"Ah, ah, condemnation last." He wags a finger.

"Fine." I huff. "I don't like it when you make jokes about my period. And I used one of your rings as something shiny to lure a rat out from behind the fridge and I lost the ring."

"Which ring?" He crosses his arms.

"30k diamond incrusted gold one."

He looks angry for a moment but bites it back.

"It's just a ring." He shrugs.

"And I had a weird sex dream about a three some with Harvey and Crane the other night and woke up crying."

"I had a weird threesome the time we broke up back in Arkham city."

"And I kissed Crane back in Arkham City."

"I kissed your sister."

"I may or may not have exchanged a tiny kiss with an officer to distract him so I could get his gun off him and kill him."

"I may or may not have almost fornicated with your sister four years back."

"I str—wait what?" I snap to my feet and he licks his lips, chugging the bourbon before he throws the bottle to the floor and falls back on the bed.

"Huh?" He asks, sitting back up.

"What did you just say?" I furrow my brows and he rests his elbows on his knees, his feet on the floor now.

"We were both drunk, me and you were broke up, it just happened but it stopped before anything too shameful took place."

"Before anything shameful took place?! THE FACT THAT IT EVEN HAPPENED IS SHAMEFUL, JOKER!"

"WE WERE ON A BREAK!" He yells back and the door bell rings suddenly.

"We're not done talking about this." I tell him sharply and we both head down the stairs to the door.

J glances through the peep hole in the door and opens the door.

Roscoe stomps in and starts pacing immediately.

"I'm going to kill that woman if I spend one more minute with her." He spits at me and J.

"What happened?" I furrow my brows.

"We were at Cheesecake, right? I love Cheesecake. We all know this. Everybody know I love Cheesecake Factory." He points his finger. "It's me, Angela, and her aunt from hell - Brenda. We all eatin', everything's fuckin' great, right? Apparently I accidentally pick up her fork from the table and use it. And it's the end of the damn world! This 'Straight outta hell' white bitch, starts chewin' me - a grown-ass man - out and the whole time Angela just sittin' there chillin', eatin' like her bat-shit crazy auntie ain't cussin' me out! All the soccer parents and minivan drivin' elderly's around us, all start starin' cause Brenda don't know how to handle a tiny dispute in private. Nope, she gotta call me out in my favorite place."

"Roscoe—"

"—And then Angela gets pissy at me for 'acting immature' whatever the fuck that means cause I been actin' pretty damn mature compared to how I shoulda handled the situation the first day she walked in and started in on my nerves. Shoulda just grabbed my glock and blew her damn brains all over the livin' room."

"Hey, hey," I stop him a second. "I know you don't like her but that's your wife's aunt and—"

"—Kill 'er." J interrupts me and I look back at him and shoot him a death glare.

"I'm gonna go make you some tea." I tell Roscoe. "Don't listen to J, I'll help you sort this out in a second." I order him before walking into the kitchen.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"You and Angela still fighting?" I ask Roscoe.

"She said it's fine so, no."

"Fuck that," I point at Roscoe after Harley leaves to the kitchen. "Listen, I'm about to teach you something about _all_ women." I tell him and he sits down on the couch slowly. "Okay. When they say 'it's fine' it really means 'I'm so close to cutting your testicles out, that if I continue to bicker about this I'm gonna do it'. Women are a completely different mind than men. For example, when Harley tells me about her day – when I don't ask – I pretend to listen, but I make sure I sound convincing. Ya know pick random times and ask about it. Like last night, she was telling me about something boring and I tuned in as she said 'the' and I asked 'why're you saying 'the' like that?' And she went on to explain it. Now, no, killing Angela's aunt isn't going to help anything. At all. But it'd call for a good time." I wink and he scoffs.

"Yeah. It'd also call for a Angela-bitch-fit-ass-whoopin'." He huffs.

"Can't be as bad as a Harley-bitch-fit-ass whoopin'." I raise a brow.

"I don't wanna do anything dumb to lose her. But I can't stay in that damn house with that woman any longer." He groans.

"Well I told you what I think you should do,"

"I wanna get rid of Brenda, not lose my wife. You might do that kinda shit to Harley, but Angela don't put up with it like Harley does."

"Harley doesn't put up with . . . " I trail off realizing how much shit she has let me get away with. " . . . Well shit. That's the problem." I throw my hands up.

"What's the problem?" Harley comes back in holding a glass.

"You ain't hard enough on me! That's why I fuck up so much. Maybe if I were intimidated by you, I wouldn't do some of the stuff I do!" I pipe and she raises her brows.

"You . . . " she glances at Roscoe and he purses his lips. ". . . You, you, you-you jackass!" She bursts, tossing the hot tea into my face. "It's always my god damn fault, ain't it, J? You're out and about actin' a complete fool and it's my fault because I ain't hard on you?! How about you take responsibility for your own damn actions!"

"Well, I'm gonna go—"

"—SIT DOWN!" Me and Harley both bark at Roscoe and he sits back down with his lips pressed tightly together.

"J," Harley puts the glass on the end table. "The lenient bitch wants a word with you." She cuts her eyes at me.

"And the irresponsible prick wants a word with you." I reply and I head up to our room.

"I'm not hard enough on you? Maybe if you would just act the way you need to act—"

"—Okay this," I motion to her. "Is a major reason I go to other women for comfort after we have a fall out. Because it's nice to be in the company of a woman who doesn't act like my mother. I'm a grown man, Harley. I do what I want, when I want, with who I want. I've just been kind enough to allow you to be that 'what', 'when' and 'who' the past 5 years."

"I left my job for you. All the years of hard work to gain my own independence and I threw that all away on you. I wasn't a rich, spoiled brat, Joker. I didn't just breeze by to get where I wanted to get in life before I met you. I threw away so much for you and you don't even appreciate it." Her eyes get teary and I roll my jaw and step forward.

"And I suppose I just breezed by?" I hiss. "I had to grow up in a dirt broke, shit household, work my way to college and then continue to be dirt broke and struggle. Then find out my wife and my baby are dead only to fall into hell itself and lose every shred of fucking sanity left and start at the fucking bottom again. Over fifteen years of trying to stay alive, trying to maintain a good work force, busting my balls to get richer, be more successful . . . be _somebody_ because I sure as hell wasn't in my previous life. And then there you are. All proper and polite in your glasses and lab coat, up to your neck in patient files. And all those years of never trusting anyone, never allowing anyone to be able to break me again, never allowing the world to chew something beautiful I care about up and spit it out again – all of it – blown to hell. I hate you. I hate how I feel about you and I hate that you are the only person I feel guilty about hurting. I'm sorry about what happened with your sister. Both times. But now I want her dead. I resurrected Nathan to kill her and he's fucked around and got attached to her again so I'm just gonna have to do it myself. And you can either help out or leave me because this is the one thing not even God can stop me from doing."

 **R•O•S•C•O•E**

"Where the hell have you been?" Angela asks once I get back to the house and I sigh. "Aunt Brenda has been asking about you ever since we got back but you left so quick I couldn't even—"

"—Angela, we need to talk." I hold a hand up to stop her and she furrows her brows.

"Yeah, we do." She pulls her robe tighter around her and sits on the couch.

"Why'd you marry me?" I ask her and she looks confused.

"What?"

"Just answer it, honestly. Why did you marry me?"

"Because we've been together since high school and I love you." She admits and I lick my lips and take a deep breath.

"That's it? That's the only reason you married me?"

"You always make me feel better, and you're good to me and you protect me and make sure I'm okay." She adds and I smile a little.

"The same exact reasons I asked you to marry me to begin with." I tell her. "Angela, I love you. You know I do, and I'd do anything for you. But dealing with your aunt has been my own personal hell. J don't even torture people as brutally as that woman has tortured me. Her voice alone makes my balls crawl up my throat." She laughs quietly, squeezing her eyes shut. "I love you and I appreciate what your aunt is tryin' to do . . . But she gotta go."

"I figured this was coming." She sighs and I nod. "I'll tell her in the morning."

"Thank you." I sit back and stretch a second.

"How's Harley?"

"Descent. Her and J were gettin' into it before I left."

"About what?"

"Hadlynn."

"Ugh, Jezebel." She rolls her eyes.

"I think her and Johnny are about to divorce."

"Why?" She sits up and looks at me.

"Nathan's back in the picture and I caught 'em gettin' pretty comfortable with each other the other night so you know what that means."

"She's gonna have her claws and fangs dug into him in no time and then he'll realize she's a bitch from hell and kill her."

"She um . . . " I try to think of the words to say. " . . . She's leavin' with Nathan after her twins are born. Which J wanted her dead after her kids were born so he could make some sick joke outta keeping them and raising them as his own."

"She plans on leaving?"

"Yeah."

"And why'd she tell you about it?"

"She wants us to have legal custody of Vincent and her other kids. She ain't just goin' away for a while to get her shit together. She's going and staying gone."

"Maybe she'll stay out of Joker and Harley's relationship then."

"Maybe," I shrug. "Maybe."

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

" . . . You wanna what?" Johnny asks as if he didn't hear me right to begin with.

"I wanna divorce." I fiddle my fingers and he stares at me blankly.

"What for?"

"Our marriage is hopeless, Johnny. We were happy the first year and then you were just . . . awful to me and it ain't been the same ever since."

"And you were pretty awful to me before we were married."

"And I asked for your forgiveness and you told me I was forgiven."

"Okay well you're not. And I'm not divorcing. Not again. Not for a second time. We married for better or for worse."

"You don't love me anymore, Johnny. I know you don't—"

"—We have a son together and more coming. I do love you. You can't just go through the shit we've gone through with someone and not love them. I do love you. And I don't want a divorce, Hady."

"Well, I do. I'm going to J tomorrow and telling him to shred the papers we signed and be done with it."

"Oh, so Nathan comes back and suddenly you're okay with a divorce?" He growls and I sigh.

"It ain't like that."

"Then explain what it's like, Hadlynn." He crosses his arms.

"We're just friends."

"You're friends with your rapist? Charming." He snaps.

"I just told you what really happened!" I argue.

"You expect me to believe he couldn't not rape you? Bullshit. That's the dumb excuse he's using and you're buying it."

"It's not an excuse. Joker even admitted to it. So no, he didn't intentionally rape me."

"Oh, please. Save me the bullshit." He rolls his eyes and I grind my teeth.

"I'm going to Joker tomorrow and I'm getting a damn divorce. That's final." I walk past him and he grabs my arm tightly.

"You're not leaving me." He whispers down to me sternly.

"It's too late. I've been halfway out the door the past 4 years now." I spit at him, snatching away from him.

J•O•K•E•R

{ **The Next Night** }

Me and Harley had already made up and were currently curled up in bed, catching our breath after a couple hours of fooling around and laughing – all hardships before hand were forgotten temporarily.

I was forgiven and so was she, we just accepted it and moved on like normal.

I sit up and pop my back, pulling my cloths on as the door bell rings.

"You wanna get that?" I ask her and she sits up, pressing a kiss to my shoulder blade.

"Nope." She grins. "It's 11:30 at night, what normal person is out this late? All the freaks and criminals come out to plan around this time." She points out and I shrug.

"Be right back," I tell her. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." I lean down and kiss her sweetly, smiling when she hums softly. I make my way downstairs and get to the door, opening it to see a woman.

I furrow my brows, not hearing a word she speaks because my mind is too wonky to wrap around this.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but—"

"—Do I know you?" I cut her off, recognizing her, but where from escaping me.

"Oh, I suppose not. I'm sorry, my manners are gone sometimes." She giggles, holding her hand out. "I'm Jeanie. Jeanie Napier."

 ****JUST LIKE TO DISCLOSE THAT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER WASNT MY IDEA, ONE OF MY READERS THREW THE POSSIBILITY OF HADLYNN GETTING LEON TO BRING HIS WIFE BACK, OUT THERE AND I THOUGHT ITD BE INTERESTING—ITS NOT COMPLETELY LIKE THAT BUT POINT IS SHES BACK****

 **And a little WARNING for next chapter, remember those couple times Joker's "raped" Harley in these books? (I say "raped" because it depends on how the person looks at it but technically it was rape) Harley and Joker are gonna have a long talk about their abuse on each other and themselves. So be prepared.**


	24. I Bow Down To Pray

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _*EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE_**

 ** _SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE_**

 ** _I Bow Down To Pray_** ****

 _and try to make the worst seem better – Lady Gaga_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Explain to me how exactly my dead wife was able to show up on my fucking doorstep like a stray dog last night?" I hiss to Leon quietly because Harley's only in his living room as we talk in his study.

"I didn't resurrect her," he states again.

"What do you mean you didn't? How the fuck else is she alive?" I demand and he shrugs.

"Did you ask her?" He raises a grey brow and I scoff.

"Sorry, I didn't think to have a conversation with her!" I exclaim.

"I understand you're concerned—"

"—Concerned doesn't even describe it, Leon." I snap. "If that woman shows up again and gets to talking to Harley, never gonna hear the end of it."

"So what do you want me to do, J?"

"I have a problem. A brought-back-to-life, pushy, problem. I want it gone. I want her gone. I don't how she goes, I just want her gone, Leon." I tell him and he rubs his forehead.

"That's tricky business,"

"What's the point of me having a god damn witch doctor in my contact list when he can't even do his damn job?" I cut my eyes at him.

"You better watch who the hell you're talkin' to, now. I've seen you through your good times, as well as your bad times. In fact, if I remember correctly, I convinced you not to put a bullet in your head back in '03." He replies sternly and I roll my jaw.

"I don't want that woman here, Leon."

"And I don't want you to be inconvenienced because you make sure no one's happy when you're unhappy." He shakes his head and I cross my arms. "If you haven't talked to her about how she got here, I'm not gonna know how to eliminate your problem, J. You gotta talk to the girl."

"Oh, I do not have to talk to her." My brows drop darkly and he licks his lips.

"Just once, Joker. One time. Just talk to her one time. I've seen you talk to women. You're smooth as molasses. Can't be that difficult to get information outta her."

"I have a 5-foot-6, blonde hair, bat-shit crazy, territorial, rabid, aggressive, piranha in there that will be pissed to find out my ex-wife – who I assured her is dead – is back. And she'll definitely yank my intestines out of my ass if she finds out I'm acknowledging my ex-wife's existence."

"Do it behind her back." He suggests and I start laughing before my face turns stoic again.

"You're fucking hilarious, Leon. Yeah, do it behind her back! Sounds perfect! Only one problem," I circle around him. "the woman knows everything I do. I can't take a piss without her knowing the time I took the piss, place I did it, and the color of my urine. The past seven months I haven't been able to do anything without her knowing."

"You let me handle Harley. It'll give you time to find Jeanie and talk with her."

"Leon," I sound unconvinced and he holds his hands up.

"If you're quick about it, you can escape now and I'll talk Harley up about her four babies on the way."

"Oh, god, don't remind me." I groan, exhaling. After a moment of silence, I nod slowly and go to the living room to the door.

"We leavin'?" Harley asks and I kiss her check.

"I am, I'll be back shortly, behave yourself. Leon has some stuff to talk to you about the babies." I inform her and she furrows her brows.

"Where ya goin'?" She follows me to the door.

"Out for a quick minute. I'll be back soon, promise." I smile widely and she raises a brow.

"J," she grabs my hand and I squeeze my eyes shut before I turn back to face her.

"Harley, you gotta trust me at some point." I order her coldly and she nods slowly. "Be nice."

"Always," a small smile creeps onto her lips and I kiss her forehead quickly, before winking at her and leaving.

 **"Daisy,"** I call and she glances at me before damn near dropping the few bottles of beer she was handing to customers.

"B-Boss." She walks to the counter and furrows her brows. "Can I get you something?"

"My special stash." I tell her lowly and her eyes get big.

"You got a DD?" She crosses her arms.

"I'm a grown man. I don't need a DD." I bark.

"You told me never to let you dip into your special stash if you ain't got a DD cause last time it happened, you got caught by the Bat." She explains and I sigh.

"Well, then, let me get my DD." I roll my eyes, grabbing my phone, scrolling through the contacts, calling Johnny.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Meet me at Halfwit. It's about to be a long, long night."

 **J•O•H•N•N•Y**

"So she's back?" I ask J quietly and he nods, throwing back more of the strong moonshine.

"I don't know how, but she's back. And guess what Harley's gonna do? Kill me. That's what."

"If it makes you happier, Hadlynn wants a divorce." I scoff.

"Ah, here," he hands me a shot glass and fills it with moonshine. "You need a little celebration for putting up with her bullshit for the past 4 years." He clinks his glass with mine and throws his back. I just put mine back on the counter and take a deep breath. "Tell me you want a damn divorce, Frost. If you say no, you're dumber than I thought."

"No, I'm giving her the divorce. Hell, if I don't she'll make a legal matter out of it and we'll all be busted."

"Then why the long face? I'd be running around the city crying tears of joy."

"I just expected something completely different with our entire relationship, J. It wasn't supposed to be all the lies and us both fucking each other over." I shrug.

"Ya wanna know why? It was all built on deceit. You were hurting from your previous marriage, and she was hurting because of Nathan. That's why you always fought with each other and never get along. And you handled everything the wrong way, you and her both. It was like watching baby mountain goats trying to climb a mountain for the first time." He throws back another shot.

"Yeah? How do you think I felt watching you and Harley's relationship blossom? It was 99.9% sex the first two months and then she got knocked up and suddenly emotions were the most vital thing ever."

"And now we're inseparable while that little bitch of a wife you got, can't even stick by her fucking vows."

"Hey," I snap sharply and he raises his brows and pokes his lip out sarcastically.

"Sorry, I forget you still defend the little engine who could." He cracks a smile and I furrow my brows.

"Little engine who could?"

"She's had more people hop on her than a train." He explains and I raise my brows.

"And that's enough of this," I hand the jug of shine back to Daisy.

"I gotta go talk to my dead wife." He snaps and I sigh, watching him stumble to the back door of the club, before he storms out.

"He's stressed out, huh?" Daisy asks and I shake my head.

"He is." I tell her.

"Can't say I blame him. He and Nathan ain't seein' eye to eye right now, either."

"I'm bout ready to send Nathan back to hell. He's overstepping his boundary."

"Because he's takin' Hady back?" She asks and I raise my brows.

"Huh?"

"Her and Nathan were in here a few days ago gettin' real handsy with before Roscoe got 'em off each other."

"Oh, really now?" I cock my head.

"Shh, you didn't hear it from me." She winks and I nod, getting up from the bar.

"Where's she at?" I ask her and she thinks a moment.

"Said something about helping Angela out at her and Roscoe's house today."

"Thanks." I leave her a generous tip and leave.

" **You** are one brave bitch." I chuckle to Hadlynn when Angela opens the door for me.

"What?" Hadlynn furrows her brows.

"You fuckin' with Nathan now? That's why you want a damn divorce?!" I grab her throat and Angela stays put, shock overtaking her features. "ANSWER ME!" I scream and she stares at me, not even gasping for air. "You try to fuck everybody else's partners but you can't even stand to sleep in the same bed as me, Hadlynn! Am I not good to you?! Have I not been good to you?! Have I not bought you everything you've wanted?! Have I not given you a fuckin' kid?! WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY FUCKING WANT FROM ME?!"

She doesn't flinch and I throw her down and pull my gun from my holster, aiming it at her growing stomach.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

{ **Flashback –** ** _30_** ** _Years Ago_** }

 _"Aye, Jack," Donner hits my shoulder and I furrow my brows. "You see the fresh meat in Mrs. Laurence's class today? She moved here from upstate."_

 _"You mean that Jeanie girl?" Danny winks provocatively. "You fella's know how much I'd pay to get a load off on her?" All my other friends laugh and hit him playfully, their imagination running wild._

 _"Disgusting." I roll my eyes, getting up from the curb._

 _"Awe, Jack, that bother you?" Donner licks his lips and I shove him gently._

 _"Chill out, she's a nice girl. Y'all don't need to be contaminatin' her."_

 _"We ain't gonna contaminate her . . . not unless she begs." Danny laughs wildly when I flat it punch him in the shoulder._

 _"Really though, Jack, you got your eyes on 'er?" Tommy pipes next and I shrug._

 _"I don't do relationships. Y'all know that. Women are too damn difficult, anyway." I reply._

 _"But so damn handy." Dylan cackles at his own pun and I huff._

 _"Alright, look, Jeanie's a respectable gal. She's really sweet and polite and she don't put out like all these other girls you guys drool over. So don't screw this up for me, got it?"_

 _"We ain't gonna_ fuck _anything up for you, Jack." Dylan pats my back. "We'll just make slow, deep, love—"_

 _I hit him and he winces._

 _"—Alright, alright, alright." He surrenders and I rest against the hood of Donner's car and watch as Jeanie walks down the stairs of the high school with Lucille McBride._

 _"Aye, Jeanie!" Donner shouts and when she looks at us, they split, running down the street so it looks like I'm the one who called her over to me._

 _"Jesus, don't let me look like an idiot." I rub my face as she says her goodbyes to Lucille and slowly walks to me._

 _"Yes?" She raises her brows and I think of something to spit out._

 _"You wanna hear a joke?" I ask and she smiles sweetly and nods._

{ **Present** }

"You want to be adults about this now?" Jeanie asks me as I sigh, getting out of my car and slamming the door.

"You died 20 years ago. I got the phone call, I was at the funeral. I know you were dead. Who brought you back, and why?" I step closer to her.

She takes a deep breath and licks her lips.

"No one brought me back." She shakes her head.

"YOU WERE DEAD!" I burst and she closes her eyes a moment.

"That's the thing," she says quietly. "I wasn't dead."

"What do you mean you weren't dead, Jeanie? I was there." I go even closer to her, my eyes narrowed and she plays with her hands.

"I was pregnant, we were broke and you were working double shifts and even then you weren't making enough money to barely get by and then we were gonna bring a baby into that."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" I'm in her face now and she stares up at me.

"We were dirt poor and wouldn't be able to support a baby."

"So you faked your death to run away," I hiss, anger filling my blood stream.

"Jack—"

"—I was up for a mob deal that would make us a lot of money, and then I thought you died so I went through with the deal and ended up completely changing my life." I growl down to her.

"What the hell else was I suppose to do, Jack? I was thinking about our child."

"Obviously not enough or you wouldn't have let them grow up without a father." I spit, walking away from her.

"Well . . . " she starts and I stop, knowing good and damn well she didn't do what I was thinking she did.

" . . . You let another man raise my kid?" I grind my teeth.

"He offered me money and shelter a week before I left you." She admits and I can't help the twinge of hurt in my chest. "Jack, I did love you. I do still. I was just scared and worried and I didn't know what to do. He offered me another option of leaving you and moving with him to New Orleans and I took it. And I was happy and our child was happy."

"I wasn't," I roll my jaw, shrugging. "I was depressed and doing anything and everything to be happy until I fell into that fucking chemical vat and then I couldn't stop laughing at life. Spent my nights killing people and raising as much hell as possible and when murdering and harassment got boring, I started on drugs and heavy drinking and whores . . . I was in my own torment and hell because I thought I lost the woman I loved, forever. Turns out she was just too damn cowardly to stay married to me."

"Jack—"

"—It's Joker. Jack died when you left." I seethe.

"I love you. I never stopped caring about you and that's why I'm back. I missed you. I've been trying to ignore my feelings and my regret the last 20 years but I can't do it, Jack. I can't. I came back for you. I wanted to come clean and ask your forgiveness and start over. And I know you're this different man, but I know my Jack is still in there somewhere. I've come back every year and I've seen you stumble to my grave sight drunk off your ass once a year to leave my favorite flowers. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way for me because I know you do. This woman you claim you love isn't important to you. She was a tool you used to get out of Arkham and fill the space in your heart that formed when I left. I'm back, now and She's served her purpose, she's done her job. Just forget her and let's leave. We can leave tonight and never have to live in this dreadful city ever again. It's hurt the both of us too much."

"Fifteen years ago if you came back like this I wouldn't hesitate to go with you. But I've gone 20 years with you being dead, and now that I know the truth, you still are. I was miserable until I met Harley. She made me feel like myself. Like I didn't have to go through the routine over and over again. She showed me how to feel stuff I haven't felt since we were married. Human emotion. And I'll be damned if my bitch of an ex wife," I pull my revolver out. "Get's in the way of that just because she hears I got money now and crawls back to get her share of it." I press it to her skull, tears of both sorrow and anger coating my lashes.

"Joker," she stays calm and I pull the hammer back slowly.

"This is your warning. Go. Away. And never return, Jeanie. I don't need you, and I don't want you." I say sternly and her lips shake.

"Ja—"

"—What the hell is this?" Harley's voice rings out and I curse under my breath and quickly bite back my tears before I turn to face her.

 ** _C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S to the beautiful, magnificent, amazing, Incredible and talented, Margot Robbie for winning Critics Choice for best actress (Suicide Squad). Had to finish this chapter and dedicate it to the woman who brought Harley to life In the DCEU. Show her all the love you possibly can because she's worked so hard a good part of her life to be a successful actress and she probably feels pretty damn proud of herself and she deserves all the awards there is to offer. LET'S AIM FOR THAT OSCAR NEXT, BABY GIRL._**

 ** _PS-Million Reasons by Lady Gaga is perfection for JxHQ. (Side note: Lady Gaga's new album is her best yet in my opinion. It's more raw than most of her work and I adore it)_**


	25. We Can Start On The Bed

**_We Can Start On The Bed_**

 _end up on the floor fuck in every room, girl, I'll give you a tour – Blackbear_

 **WARNINGS:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 ***EXPLICIT* SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

I wake up in a hospital bed, the sound of a heart monitor beeping in my ear.

I glance around, confusion fogging my memory for a moment...but then I remember what happened and I feel tears swell in my eyes.

"Hady?" Angela steps to me quickly and grabs my hand gently. "How're you feeling?"

"Where's Johnny?" I ask her worriedly.

"He's on his way to Arkham." She licks her lips. "He went crazy, Hadlynn." She shakes her head. "After he shot you, and he realized what he did . . . he was talking all kinds of nonsense." Her voice drops to a whisper. "He was about to kill himself. I managed to get Roscoe on the phone and he talked him down. I didn't know what else to do and when I told him I was calling an ambulance for you, he refused to leave. The EMT got there along with the Commissioner and he was arrested."

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Commissioner Gordon stares at me, taking a breath before he steps to me from the door.

My file is held tightly in his grip and he looks at me with almost pity, but he knows I'm too damn mean to deserve it.

"Mrs. Quinzel," he nods. "Frost," he corrects himself. "Sorry." He clears his throat. "Look, Hadlynn, you know why we have you in here. You know I hate that you're in here mainly because I've watched you grow up. You and Barbara were always so close and I hate that you're in this situation. But there's a way to get out of it." He nods. "I'm sorry for your loss. Criminal or not, it's never a good day for me when I have to find out a mother has lost her children."

"I don't know where he is. And I don't know where my sister is." I tell him before he can ask me and he shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'm noticing everyone he comes into contact with either personally or through business, gets a sudden case of lockjaw when they're asked where he is."

"I bullshit people all the time. It's my fucking job, Jim. So I understand why you're so hesitant to believe me. But I don't know where he's at. And I don't know where Harleen's at."

"We already have Johnny in custody. So if you're in fear of your life if you tell us where he's at, Hadlynn, there's nothing to be afraid of." He assures me gently.

"I'm not scared of him." I shake my head slowly.

"Journal entry we found in your house from 5 years ago says otherwise," he raises his brows and pulls it from my file and I close my eyes and sigh. "You say right here: _I was always raised to believe that the people I now call family, were complete barbarians with no regard for human life and emotion. I stand corrected with everyone I've worked with except The Joker. He is entirely insane and despite how many times he's been 'killed' he doesn't die. The man is a god and I'm terrified of him and what he may do._ " He finishes and looks at me. "It's okay to be scared of him, Hadlynn. The whole damn city is."

"Gods don't rely on other people to do their dirty work. Nor do they care what anyone will think if they kill someone. If he were a god, he'd kill me himself instead of sending other people to do it. And he wouldn't give two fucks about what my sister thought about killing me." I hiss. "I've seen that bastard at his lowest and I know he's not immortal, now. And if I knew where he was I'd throw him under the bus just like he'd do to me. But I have no idea where he's at. I haven't seen him in 2 months."

"Hadlynn," he leans forward. "Johnny told us that the only reason Joker's kept you alive this long, is because your two unborn children. And now that you're no longer pregnant, there's no reason for him to keep from killing you. So for your own safety, I do hope you're being truthful with me."

"I don't know where he is, I promise." I tell him truthfully and he takes a deep breath and stands.

"We're done here, then." He pushes the chair back under the table and ushers me to stand. "Back to Arkham you go."

 **Later** that night, I'm laying in bed, staring up at the cracked ceiling of my cell. My eyes open and close slowly as sleep over takes me and I yawn before closing my eyes.

As I drift off, I feel a tapping at the top of my foot from above the covers and I furrow my brows and try to ignore it.

Suddenly, I feel as if a hand reaches under the covers and slides up my leg.

I snap up, my eyes opening, and I'm face to face with a Cheshire Cat grin reflecting the moonlight streaming through my window. His blue eyes gleam with something completely wild and I'm so in shock I can't speak.

"Awe, how sweet. You've missed me so much you're at a loss of words." He beams and I feel my heart stop a split second.

"You're not here," I whisper in fear, recoiling from his grip on my knee.

"Oh, contraire." He moves closer to me since I snatched away from him.

"This is some weird figment of my imagination. You're not here. There's no way you can be." I shake my head and he chuckles darkly.

"You always have been so in denial of the truth." His fingers brush against my cheek and I feel tears of pure terror line my lashes. "Shh, shh." He coos. "There, there." He wipes my falling tears. "I'm not here to hurt you," he assures me. "I'm here to warn you." He suddenly grips my throat gently, yanking me to him.

I whimper, shaking as his breath fans against my ear and a low growl slips from his throat.

"I will be coming for you very, very soon when you least expect it. And when I do, I'm gonna strap you to a table, let all my guys do whatever they want to you, and pick you apart. Nerve from nerve, tissue from tissue, limb from limb and you will be begging for mercy but I won't give it to you. So rest easy in your feeling of security with your guards and gates and cameras and sensors, but know that I'm always watching and listening. I know exactly what you do, every move you make, because I am your god. Despite how many times you deny it, I know how much you'd sacrifice for me. Even though I just promised you a long, painful, suffering, death you'll most likely run to me with open arms when I decide to show up for my visit. Which is exactly why it's so fun to fuck around with you. You're always so hopeful, aren't you? Because deep down I know how you really feel about me. And I know you hope I'll leave your sister and come crawling to you. And you desperately try to cover it up by telling yourself everything I've ever done to you so you'll hate me but you and I both know that's impossible."

"You're more insane than I thought if you think for a second that I actually have feelings for you. After all the bullshit you've put me through?"

"Playing the victim is something you've always been so damn good at." He snarls at me. "I know the truth. I know your soul. I know how dark and twisted you are. Probably why we worked so well together before you started trying to pry me and Harley apart. Oh, no, no, no, couldn't have any of that." He points a finger in my face. "But just wait for it. I'll make sure you get what you deserve." He brushes the hair from my face and I move farther away from him, only to have him grab my chin harshly and hold me still as the top of his nose gently brushes against my temple.

Tears slowly fall onto my cheek and roll down my neck. I go to wipe them away, hoping he won't notice I'm crying but he beats me to it.

His hand tangles in my hair and he forces my head back painfully, his tongue licking from the base of my neck to my cheek in one long stroke, wiping my tears from my skin and sending a god-awful, unsettling feeling through me.

He laughs manically and I cry out when a sharp pain shoots up my leg.

I jolt awake, a cold sweat soaking me and I look around to see my empty cell.

I wipe at my neck, feeling that it's kind of sticky from where I thought I'd dreamed he licked my tears up. My hands pull the covers away from my legs and I see a long, thick sewing needle sticking through my skin with a Joker card impaled on it.

My heart drops to my stomach and I feel paralyzed.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Thanks, Leon." I pat his back, putting my cigarette out and he nods, blowing his candle out. "I gotta get home," I walk to the front door. "Harley's gonna skin me alive if she wakes up and I'm not—" I open the door and see Harley standing with her arms crossed, Lucy and Vinny on either side of her. "—there." I finish with a heavy sigh. "Hey, baby." I smile widely.

"It's one in the morning, J." She states sternly.

"I had to do something real quick." I put my hands up in surrender.

She narrows her eyes and breaths in through her nose, her eyes cut at me and she rolls her eyes.

"Have you been smoking?" She asks and I rub my face.

"I had one drink and a cigarette. Kill me for it."

"We'll talk about this when we get back home." She raises a brow.

"Fine." I felt my teeth and she grinds her teeth.

{ _ **Flashback – 2 Months Ago**_ }

 _"What the hell is this?" Harley asks from behind me and I glance at Jeanie before looking at Harley._

 _"Don't worry about it." I snap to her and Jeanie grins slyly._

 _"Jeanie Napier," she holds her hand out to Harley._

 _"Who are ya to him?" Harley shoves by me and gets in between us._

 _"His wife." She replies bluntly._

 _"His wife?" Harley scoffs and looks back at me, realization hitting her quickly._

 _I nod slowly and she licks her lips._

 _"I thought you were dead!" She pipes, confused, and I laugh loudly._

 _"I did, too!" I muse cheerfully, sarcasm oozing from me. "But I think we've both learned that manipulative, twisted, harlot, women don't die when we think, Harls." I push her back behind me._

 _"That ain't no way to talk to your wife, J." She tells me quietly._

 _"You know how he is with inconveniences." Jeanie crosses her arms._

 _"I apologize for the hostile 'welcome back', sweetie. Maybe if you'd actually died instead of turning your back on me, I'd be more open to having a conversation with you." I hiss to her and she hums._

 _"You've gone this long without killing me. That's further than I expected to get with you." She confesses and Harley tugs at my sleeve._

 _"What's she talkin' about?" She whispers and I squeeze my eyes closed and grit my teeth, aiming my gun at Jeanie's head again._

 _"I'm done with women from hell trying to screw my relationship." I growl._

 _"I'm not trying to get between you and Harleen." She shakes her head. "Your relationship is sickening enough of as it is."_

 _"Hey!" Harley barks._

 _"We both used to change your diapers." Jeanie spits back._

 _"That doesn't mean shit." She seethes._

 _"Down, girl." I put my arm in front of her, blocking her from being able to hurt Jeanie. She grabs my arm tightly, trying to calm down._

 _"Kill 'er, Daddy." Harley tells me angrily._

 _"He wouldn't dare."_

 _"And why's that?" I cock my head._

 _"Your daughter."_

 _My heart stops for a moment and I feel my composure slip away._

 _I grab her throat as hard as I can._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about?!"_

 _"You're not the only one with a witch doctor on your side, Jack. And everything you're doing to me, your daughter's feeling it. You kill me, she goes with me." She chokes out._

{ **Present** }

" . . . _Ohh_ , fuck, Daddy!" Harley throws her head back, bracing her hands on my chest for leverage as she continues to grind against me.

I can't help but groan in approval when she takes my hands and places them on her thighs, encouraging me to tighten my grip on them.

The "talk" we were going to have about me sneaking away to Leon's turned into a bicker match and when we fight over stupid things, we tend to get distracted by how attractive the other is and end up screwing around . . . Exhibit A is currently undergoing experimentation.

I chuckle darkly and move my hands roughly move from her thighs to her breasts, which I know are sensitive again due her to pregnancy.

She gasps, her eyes locking with mine.

A thin layer of sweat is covering her and the natural waves of her long, blonde, hair are starting to show.

"Mistah J, I–I'm gonna cum." Her words are barely audible because she's gasping for breath so hard.

I promised her I was gonna wear her out, and I'll be damned if I don't.

"Cum for Daddy, Baby." I breathe out and she cries out, her back arching. My eyes roll to the back of my head at the feeling of her tightening around me and practically drowning me.

She collapses beside me and takes tiny, fast breaths.

"Hey, Harley?" I raise a brow and she looks up at me. "I'm hungry."

"Gimme a second and I'll go start on dinner." She nods.

"Oh, no." I shake my head. "What I want isn't cooked."

She catches on to what I'm saying and shakes her head.

"Oh, no, Pud'." She says almost pleading. "I think that did it in for me."

"Oh, c'mon you spent 6 minutes riding me and you only came three times. You can't be tired."

"I'm pregnant. I know you've never been pregnant so you wouldn't understand, but pregnant women get tired easily!" She argues and I grin slyly.

"Well, just sit back and relax because Daddy's gonna make sure you don't lift a finger." I assure her and she tries to get off the bed but I pull her back.

"I'm too sensitive down there, you're gonna give me a heart attack." She tries to stop me but I don't listen.

I force her legs open and grab her wrists in a tight grip.

"J, I'm serious, it's too much for me." She begs but I don't listen.

My lips press teasing kisses to her inner thighs and she tries to squirm away, only to have me bite her thigh.

She whimpers in pain and I look up at her.

"No moving. You need your rest." I tease her and she looks like she's about to cry.

"J, I can't—ohh, _shit_." she moans when my tongue licks at her clit.

I chuckle and she yanks her hands from my grip and threads her fingers through my hair.

Another single lick and she thrusts her hips up to me, severing her lip between her teeth.

I smile to myself and finally say "fuck it" to the tiny, teasing, licks and start eating at her like a starving man.

"Ah!" She pulls at my hair when my teeth bite into her clit and I run my tongue back over it soothingly before I bite her again.

Soon enough, she's cumming again, and I lap at her until she's clean.

"A–Are we done now?" She cries and I wipe my mouth and sit up. She does the same, taking it as me telling her we're done. But we're not.

I push her back to the foot of the bed and she actually sobs.

"Mistah J, please!" She looks up at me with teary eyes and I raise a brow. "I know I said tire me out, but I'm physically exhausted."

"Mmm," I roll my eyes and she takes a deep breath. "You—"

"—Hey, Mommy, Daddy?" A tiny knock in the door makes me and Harley both turn our attention to it. We here the door knob try to twist and we shout up and almost knock each other down trying to throw some cloths on.

"Uhh, give us just a second, Lucy!" Harley calls, putting her sweat pants on backwards.

I put a button up on and keep it open, pulling my slacks back on. We hop in the bed and Harley digs around in her nightstand, pulling a book out and opening it to a random page.

I glance at it and see the cover reads "The Holy Bible" and I choke, making her look at me.

"What?" She whispers.

"You're deceiving our child." I shake my head.

"Bite me, Mr. Do Good." She hisses playfully and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Come in, sweetie." I say and Lucy slowly opens the door and steps in slowly.

"I can't sleep." She crawls up onto the bed and wedges between me and Harley.

"Why not?" Harley closes her bible and brushes Lucy's curls from her face.

"She's talking to me." She rubs her eyes.

"Who is?" Harley asks with furrowed eyes, looking at me.

"The woman." She says quietly.

"W–What?" Harley looks at me.

I get up from the bed and grab my gun off the nightstand.

"You two stay in here." I tell them lowly and head to her room.

After looking in all basic hiding places, I check under the bed and see a cell phone that's calling a number.

I pick it up cautiously, and when the person answers, anger boils through me.

"I told you once I wasn't gonna leave," Jeanie's voice says through the other end.

"You're harassing my child now?" I sneer and she laughs.

"You harass Esther's," she retorts. "I just miss you, baby. I'm tired of this little game we're playing."

"We're not playing a game," I growl.

"Oh, but we are." She whispers. "Remember how good our sex was?"

"Stop." I bark. "Stop it. Stop this bullshit you're playing."

"Or what? You're gonna kill me? You already tried that once and you couldn't do it."

"Jeanie." I say in a warning tone.

"I gotta go, but I promise I'll be seeing you again. After all, I married you for better or for worse. Think of this as me sticking to my vows."

Before I can say anything else she hangs up and I throw the phone at the wall, watching it shatter as a yell of frustration leaves me.

"I told you to kill her," Harley says sternly from behind me. "I told you to and you refused."

"I thought she would get lost like I told her to."

"And now she's broken into our home and tormented our child, J." She hisses. "God, you're so patient. You never killed Hady or the bat and now you won't kill the bitch that has blatantly told you she won't rest until this family is torn apart and you leave us for her. The Joker I know wouldn't be so patient or caring or considerate. He'd see the both of them as an inconvenience and get rid of them. But my sister is now sufferin' more than ever because you never killed her and little Jeanie the gold-diggin' home wrecker is back at it."

"You don't want me to be patient anymore, that what you're telling me?" He rolls his jaw. "Because you're the one always breathing down my neck telling me to be more patient and considerate!"

"With me and your workers and your daughter! Be patient with us, be more considerate of us! Not for people in general!"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes tightly.

"J!" She snaps and I turn to face her.

"Yes?"

"I want her dead." Her voice shakes.

"I'll handle it."

"You said that last time."

"Well guess what? I'm fucking done with being patient. Exactly why I'm killing your sister first chance I get."

"Wait, what?" She asks and I shove by her to leave the room.

"I'm killing Jeanie and your sister." I repeat and she grabs my wrist.

"You're not touchin' my baby sister!"

"Who's gonna stop me, you?!" I turn to face her with raises brows and she cowards back a little. "Exactly what I thought. You wanted her dead not too long ago, anyway."

"And then she laid off tryin' to break us up."

"Oh, bullshit. She's faking it because we caught onto her. She's not done, yet. But we won't have to worry about anything after I send her back to hell."

"You can't do that. That's—she's my sister, Mistah J. All we've had our lives were each other. She's the only one in my family who didn't disown me after finding out about us." She pleads with me. "Y–You—we are gettin' married in a week. You can't do this. Not now." She breathes out.

I face her completely, running my hand down her face and smoothing her hair.

"I'm going tomorrow night, and I'm killing her. Leave me for it, if you wish. It'll just prove that you can't handle being with me, after all." I raise my brows and pat her cheek gently before heading into my office.

 **So sorry I haven't updated in so long. Sudden family emergency kinda stunned me for days and I couldn't really write but I'm back and lemme tell y'all . . .**

 **. . . IT'S BEEN DAYS SINCE I FOUND OUT MARGOT ROBBIE GOT MARRIED AND IM STILL STUCK AS HELL ON IT. I AINT EVEN KNOW SHE WAS ENGAGED BUT APPARENTLY THAT HAPPENED EARLIER THIS YEAR? I ASPIRE TO HAVE THE SAME HIGH-ASS LEVEL OF LOWKEY IN MY LIFE. IM HAPPY AS HELL FOR HER AND I HOPE SHES HAPPY BUT MY JARGOT HEART BROKE. THAT SHIT HIT ME HARD. WOKE UP AND SAW SHE WAS MARRIED AND I DID MY RESEARCH AND FELL OUT THE DAMN BED I WAS SO SHOOK. SHIT FELT LIKE A DAMN EARTHQUAKE I WAS SO SHOOK BY IT. I KNOW JARED PROBABLY DONT CARE ALL THAT MUCH BUT A VERY TWISTED AND DEMENTED PART OF ME WANT HIM TO BE JUST AS HEARTBROKEN AND MISERABLE ABOUT THIS, AS WE ARE. IM JUST A MESS ABOUT IT. IM HAPPY FOR HER, BUT IM A MESS.**

 **I KNOW I USUALLY DONT DO THIS BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOME OTHER TEA THAT SPILLED ALL OVER THE LAST WEEK? BLACC CHYNA LEFT ROB KARDASHIAN AND TOOK THEIR BABY, ALL THE BABIES STUFF, AND ALL OF HER OTHER SON'S STUFF WITH HER. AND AS IF THAT WASNT ENOUGH, THIS PETTY WOMAN GONE TAKE ALL HIS EGGO WAFFLES AND HIS SWEET BABY RAY BARBECUE SAUCE WITH HER. YALL. I WAS LAUGHIN SO HARD. WHAT KINDA PETTY ASS BITCH WOULD TAKE SOME EGGOS AND BARBECUE SAUCE LIKE SHE CANT GO BUY HER OWN. GIRL YOU ALREADY LEAVIN WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE HIM HIS FOOD? I AINT LIKE THE KARDASHIANS BUT I FELT BAD FOR HIM BUT AT THE SAME TIME ... IT REALLY AINT SURPRISE ME THAT SHE LEFT LIKE THAT.**

 **AND SPEAKING OF PEOPLE LEAVIN WITHOUT WARNING . . . CAMILLA CABELLO (SHE SING "BAD THINGS" FT. MACHINE GUN KELLY) LEFT FIFTH HARMONY TO BE A SOLO ARTIST. SHE SAY SHE WARNED THEM, THEY SAY SHE AINT GIVE THEM NO WARNING. I LOVE HER BUT DAMN. THATS ALL IMA SAY. JUST DAMN. BITCHES LEAVIN EVERYBODY THIS WEEK. CHYNA LEFT ROB, CAMILA LEFT 5H, AND MARGOT LEFT JARED. GOD DAMN. ITS OFFICIAL, 2016 TAKIN EVERYTHING GOOD FROM US. SHIT.**

 ** _PS- Surprise Party by Hoodie Allen ft. Blackbear is a JxH song. Just listen to it and you'll get what I mean._**


	26. I Know You Been Goin Through Some Things

**_I Know You Been Goin Through Some Things_**

 _I know you don't even look the same – Big Sean_

 **WARNING** _:_

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 **J•O•K•E•R**

{ _ **Flashback – 2 Years Ago**_ }

 _"Where's the last place you saw her, Johnny?" I rub my forehead tiredly and he thinks a moment._

 _"She went up to your penthouse."_

 _"It's locked," I hiss._

 _"She knows where you hide the spare key, Boss." He points out and I growl._

 _"I don't ever stay there anymore so why's she there and not here?!" I stand and he takes a step back._

 _"She told me she needed space."_

 _"So you left her alone in my penthouse while she's completely mentally unhinged and wasted on Whiskey and probably drugs?" I grit out._

 _"She pulled a gun on me." He argues and I sigh._

 _"Course the little brat did." I march to my office door. "I'll be back shortly. Look after the kids while I'm gone. They're in bed." I add and head downstairs to the front door._

 _ **By**_ _the time I get to my penthouse, the door is cracked open and I ease in._

 _The place in ransacked, shattered picture frames and dishes scatter on the floor._

 _Furniture is turned over, the glass coffee table is demolished._

 _The microwave is in the floor and the tv has a heel sticking out of it's screen._

 _Blood is laced in some of the glass and I figure she blatantly punched some of it and used other things to break it when she got hurt._

 _The shards crunch under my weight as I make my way to the master bedroom and a drift from the balcony door whirls my hair a little._

 _I glance up and see a flicker of blonde hair in the wind and I ease to the door._

 _When I get to the doorway, I have to keep my composure._

 _Her body is shaking, strung up on whatever it is she's ingested tonight. Her knuckles are white, gripping the edge of the balcony railing._

 _She's standing on the opposite side of it, the railing itself on her back as the spike of her heels rests on what's left of the concrete where it continues past the bottom of the metal rail a little bit._

 _Her hands are bloodied and bruised. Her body's bruised—something I haven't done for once._

 _A part of me wants to snatch her over the railing quickly._

 _But I don't want to startle her and cause her to fall to her death._

 _I watch her intently and hear her choke out a sob._

 _"Harley," I say quietly and she turns to look at me._

 _She looks like absolute hell. Mascara runs down her face. Her once radiant, flawless skin is blotchy where her make up has worn off in some places and is replaced with flushed red skin from her crying. Her dark circles are much more visible._

 _I haven't seen her in a week. And I can't imagine what a hell of a week it'd been for her to look like this._

 _She looked tired._

 _Tired of being let down. Tired of things not going her way. Tired of suffering. Tired of living._

 _"Harley," I repeat and she shakes her head slowly. "Baby—"_

 _"—Don't." She snaps as I take a step closer. "Don't take another step."_

 _"Harley, why're you out here like that, huh?" I do take another step when she turns back to the city._

 _She cries some more to herself and finally croaks out an obvious answer._

 _"I'm physically and mentally drained, J."_

 _"Harley," another step closer. "Baby, come home."_

 _"See?" She scoffs bitterly, turning to look at me again. "That's all you care about. Me coming home so you have someone to sleep with and take care of your kid again."_

 _"She's our kid." I shoot back. "And if I wanted to sleep with someone there's plenty of whores at the club that would be more than willing to warm my bed." I raise my brows. "But I don't want them. If I did, I wouldn't have driven across town at," I look at my watch. "3:45 in the damn morning to come make sure you're okay."_

 _"Well, you're here. And you see that I am perfectly okay. Can you leave me alone now?" She asks lowly and I roll my jaw._

 _"Are you okay, Harley?" I take another step._

 _"Yes." She spits out quickly._

 _I examine her again. On the other side of the railing, practically dangling thousands of feet above the busy city._

 _"You're not okay, baby." I shake my head gently. "You're not okay."_

 _My words make her shed more tears and she looks up to avoid the fear of looking down._

 _"I was never enough growing up. And I'm obviously not enough now or I'd have another fucking child." Her voice catches and I take another step closer._

 _"Sweetie—"_

 _"—I miscarried 2 out of 3 when I was pregnant with Lucy and . . . " she can't even finish. " . . . I don't want more kids. But when I get pregnant I get excited and happy and then they get ripped away from me."_

 _"Where've you been the last week?" I ask her and she licks her lips and almost laughs._

 _"Would you believe me if I told you I've been in sleeping in stranger's beds and bathtubs and cars and apartment complex hallways?" She croaks, her voice thick with tears. "Wherever I'd pass out from drinking too much or just from being tired." She admits._

 _"How'd you get so bruised up." I ask next and she shakes harder, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it."_

 _I step closer, now right behind her._

 _"Tell me what happened, Harley."_

 _"Me and this woman I met, Kayley, were at this guys apartment," she swallows thickly. "And he wanted me to try this mixed drug. He said it had a little of everything in it . . . I was gonna try it to begin with, and then I heard you like I always do. 'Don't do anything you'd be too ashamed to tell me about'. I couldn't take it after I thought of you. And he didn't like that. He got angry and he—" she stops, taking a hand off the railing to cover her mouth. "—Kayley tried to defend me and he beat her and he . . . He grabbed an extension cord from the corner and strangled her with it. Right in front of me." She whimpers. "And when he was done he—" she shakes her head. "—I can't tell you, Joker. I can't tell you what he did." She refuses and I grind my teeth._

 _"Harley, what did he do?" I keep my calm._

 _"I was already fatigued because I haven't eaten very much in a week and then when he tied me down—"_

 _"—GOD DAMN IT!" I hit the balcony door angrily and she remains stills._

 _"I'm exhausted, J." She mumbles hoarsely._

 _I clench my fist, tears of anger dotting my lashes._

 _I turn to face her and walk closer to her._

 _"C-Can I come home, now?"_

 _Her soft, strained voice doesn't get to finish the sentence before I'm yanking her over the railing and whirling her around to face me._

 _She sobs as I press my lips to hers for a passionate but quick kiss, and wrap my arms around her as tightly as I possibly can._

{ **Present** }

"I want tiger lilies but he wants roses." Harley tells Ivy over the phone. "I know it's my wedding but he's the reason we're getting married in the first place so I'm thinking I can carry some stupid purple roses." She winks at me with a wide smile, letting me know she didn't mind it at all. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Red." She says sighing. "Bye-bye." She hangs up and falls onto my lap, groaning.

"I'm so sick of planning this weddin'. Why can't we just get married at a drive thru chapel or somethin'?" She looks up at me.

"Because you wanted a wedding since you were little and when I suggested a drive through hitching, you told me to have at least some moral value." I reply smugly and she sticks her tongue out.

"I can't even fit in a dress." She pouts and I chuckle.

"Shouldn't have gotten pregnant then." I tease her and she hits my leg.

"You're little swimmers got me pregnant." She raises a brow. "So it's your fault."

"Well, you're beautiful regardless of how fat you may be." I state and she looks at me sweetly.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Either one is amusing to me." I shrug and she laughs.

"This time in 3 weeks, we're gonna be married." I raise my brows at her statement. "That's kinda weird ain't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're you and you're gettin' married!" She sits up with a large smile.

"You think we're making a mistake?"

"No I didn't say that. It's just well . . . You've kinda earned a reputation the past few years and it's kinda odd for you to be gettin tied down."

"I've been tied down the past 5, almost 6, years. Marriage can't be that different."

"Well some couples are fine until they get married. Like Hady and Johnny."

"Hadlynn cheated on Johnny repeatedly and he got fed up with it by the time they married."

"Roscoe and Angela." She raises a brow. "I was over there yesterday afternoon because she was helpin' me with some of the weddin' stuff and Roscoe came in all puffed up from work and got an attitude with her and she got sassy with him and they got in a fight. And they usually never fight."

"Well he's not very happy with me at the moment."

"Why not?" She asks and once I stay silent a good minute, she understands why and sighs.

"I'm not happy about that either. Kinda hopin' to change your mind about it."

"Don't waste your time." I move her off me and stand up. "No matter how many times you tell me that's your sister, it's not gonna change my mind."

"But—"

The door swings open, interrupting her and Roscoe immediately starts pacing the second we see him.

"Can I help you? It's your day off." I furrow my brows at him.

"Harley," he ignores me. "You need to call Angela or something because she's about to get kicked out my house if she don't stop disrespectin' me." He breathes out.

"Wh-what she do?" Harley looks at him worriedly.

"First of all she was supposed to tell her damn aunt from hell to get the fuck out two months ago and she ain't done it. And now she tellin' me I got a bitch on the side all because I tell her I wanna go out without her and have a drink with some of the guys!"

"Roscoe—"

"—You know what that crazy woman has done to my Rolex?!" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the expensive gold watch. It looks garbled and destroyed. "Put it in the garbage disposer." Tears are in his eyes. "I loved this watch. This was my baby and she gone punish my baby all cause she mad at me. I've had it with that little white woman. She tiny as hell but I'm genuinely scared for my damn life with the way she actin'. She out her fuckin' mind, Harley."

"Awe, Roscoe." She says gently. "I'll talk to her, okay? It's probably her pregnancy hormones. I'm dealing with my own and I know it's hard to put up with her."

His phone rings and he pulls it from his pocket.

"Oh, hell no. I think not." He tosses it at Harley. "You handle it." He tells her. "I'ma hide in the closet incase she decide to pop up at the door."

"Hello?" Harley answers the phone. "Hey, Angela." There's a pause and she looks at me. "Roscoe went to the bathroom and left his phone out." More silence. "No he ain't hidin' anywhere. Look he came to tell me to try to talk to you because he's worried about you." She bites her lips nervously. "Alright, I'll tell him. Bye." She hangs up and throws his phone down.

"Well?" I raise my brows. "That woman is crazy."

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

I've been in hell before. I don't think anyone can live in the underworld of Gotham and say they've never at least witnessed hell. But some are more fortunate than others.

The wives of criminals, that have nothing to do with their spouses' Line of work, can sit at home with their children and tell them bedtime stories as if someone they loved weren't working for some of the most dangerous kingpins within a thousand mile radius.

They don't have to see how the job works, they don't have to witness said kingpin getting revenge on someone that screwed them over. They don't see that side of the tracks.

They don't want to see that side of the tracks.

It always boggled my mind how Angela could be a nurse practitioner and then be married to a man who was one of the first people on The Joker's payroll; one of his favorites.

She had always been so put together and sane that it freaked all of us out a little that she could call Harley and end up having Joker answer the phone instead and still have a normal conversation with him.

She hadn't seen him in his natural habitat. She didn't see him kill or maim or torture or lust after blood.

Not until Johnny killed my babies—that was her glimpse at what happens to men and women after they work for The Joker for so long.

Yes, I've witnessed hell. But even that doesn't compare to how miserable it is to be forced to take Marriage counseling with the same man who killed your children . . . and who doesn't want to even see you breathing, let alone patch up a hopeless marriage.

But doctor Leland is hell bent on fixing broken things. Makes sense that she work in a nut house.

But one thing I know, me and Johnny aren't broken. We're obliterated. All that's left of us is marijuana smoke and bits and pieces of busted, drained whiskey bottles. There's absolutely nothing anyone can do to change that.

And here we are, sitting across a desk, staring at Leland who stares back at us with hope and pity.

"Good morning," she smiles at us and I roll my eyes. "How'd you sleep?" She asks and Johnny scoffs.

"Just fine." He grins widely.

"Good. And Hadlynn?" She raises her brows.

"I'm constantly terrorized and harassed by Satan at night. I didn't sleep." I spit.

"Bet you still want to sleep with him." Johnny scoffs gruffly and I raise let out a "ha".

"You cheat on me and it makes you a man, I cheat on you and suddenly I'm a whore who humps anything and everything that'll give me attention."

"You said it. Not me."

"Rot in hell."

"Bein anywhere else but here would be great." He retorts.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Enough!" Leland snaps.

"Something I've had plenty of the past 3 years, Leland." He says next.

"Will you stop it?"

"I've had enough of it to last a lifetime. I've told you, I don't want any reconciliation. She wants the divorce, I wanna give her the divorce. Damn. All this 'fix the marriage' counseling is bullshit. Ain't no love left in the marriage. Ain't no respect left in the marriage. Ain't no marriage to fix. So let us divorce and be done with it." He says almost pleadingly.

 **J•O•H•N•N•Y**

I was on my way back to my cell when one of the nurses came to one of my guards and told him I had a visitor.

Of course the first thing that came to mind was Joker was here, but I was wrong.

As I walked into the visitation hall, I glanced at the window that they were leading me to. Curly black tresses fell over an expensive blazer and diamond jewelry wrapped around her wrists and on her fingers.

I furrowed my brows and sat down, and when she looked up, My eyes widened.

"Hey, Johnny. Oh, how I have missed you." Esmeralda's thick French accent coats every word.

 **DIS BITCH BACK YALL OH MY LAWD I CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW FUCKED UP I GOT YALL RIGHT NOW.**

 **What all happened to Harley in that flashback will be touched on in the next chapter—the next chapter will be very depressing and saddening so prepare yourselves.**

 **I decided to give y'all one last update of the New Year, I'll admit I'm a little behind on schedule (I'm supposed to be writing the next book at the moment) but life happened and slowed me down. Just know this book will wrap up soon and we'll jump to the SS based one.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGHOUT THE YEAR OF 2016 I LOVE YALL AND HERE'S TO ANOTHER YEAR (MAY IT BE AS BLESSED AND AMAZING TO ALL OF YOU AS YOU ARE TO ME).**


	27. I Want You Forever

**_I Want You Forever_**

 _even when we're not together – Machine Gun Kelly_

 **WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 **J•O•H•N•N•Y**

"You're dead." I spit into the phone and she waves a finger.

"I wasn't, really."

"I watched Harley hack you to bits and ship you off. You're dead."

"I was resurrected." She raises a brow.

"Who the hell would be dumb enough to bring you back?"

"If I told you that, the game would be over. And there's no fun in that, is there?" She smirks. "So, how has life been treating you?" She picks at her red nails.

"I killed my wife's children and I'm currently locked in my own personal hell. How do you think it's treating me?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot about you shooting up Hadlynn's demonic buns in the oven." She crosses her legs. "I do miss that rage of yours. It made our marriage all the more exciting. Not everyone likes a good guy all the time, after all. And that's all you were most the time when we were together. I would smart off and you would just take it. I would hit you and you would take it. So boring." She rolls her eyes. "Hadlynn does not realize how lucky she is to be married to someone who can actually be as mean as she can. It keeps a spark in the marriage."

"You would think that shit is a good thing. Me and her both have put each other through unspeakable amounts of hell to the point of wanting each other dead. It ain't as fun as you think it is."

"Well, depends I guess." She shrugs. "How is the bitchy damsel in distress?"

"Fine." I sneer.

"I've been meaning to visit her, but I know how crazy she can be so I have been keeping my distance."

"That's my wife you're talkin' shit about." I narrow my eyes.

"Oh, I am perfectly aware of who that is. She is your wife. And another man's fuck budy, and probably another one's mistress and—"

"—You are one bold bitch to be talkin' like that about my wife when you were suckin' on any man that would give you money and attention." I bark.

"I see how this is." She smiles a little. "You can use and insult your precious Hady as much as you want but when someone else dares to say anything about her it ruffles your feathers. Tell me you do not still love the home wrecker after everything she has put you through? She wants to sleep with your best friend/boss. Her own sister's future husband and father of her children."

"You have no room to point fingers. You killed _our_ son for the bastard you were screwing around on me for. Hadlynn's incredibly far from perfect, but I'll hold her on fucking gold pedestal compared to you because she is a thousand times the woman you will ever be."

"You talk down to me about killing our child when you killed your wife's."

"I didn't kill them." I furrow my brows.

"Yes you did." She seethes.

"I didn't." I growl.

"You killed her children."

"SHUT UP!" I scream loudly in an outburst.

"Johnny," Hadlynn's voice hits me and I turn to see her and Leland standing with her guards on either side of her as Leland stands next to doctor Arkham.

I snap back around and see it's not Esmeralda that's sitting across from me, but Jeannie and I jump back, startled.

"Hey," guards go to my side to make sure I'm not about to have a mental episode of some sort.

"I would like to make a phone call." I tell them.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Lucyfer jumps up and down excitedly. "Look what I drew!"

She holds up a picture that she colored that has four people on it.

"Look, this is you, and mommy," she points at two of the figures on the paper. "And this is Aunt Hady and me."

I frown upon hearing her say Hadlynn.

"Oh, why do you have to ruin such a good and pure picture with something so horrid and nasty." I sigh and she pouts.

"I love aunt Hady." She crosses her arms. "She comes to see me every night."

"What?" I crouch down to her level and she rubs her sleepy eyes.

"Every night she comes to visit me and she reads me a bedtime story."

I feel my blood run hot and anger flares within me.

"Why haven't you told me this sooner, Lucy?"

"Because she said not to because she didn't want to get into trouble." She shrugs.

"Lucyfer, listen to me. If she comes back tonight, you tell me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir—"

"—Matter of fact, you and Vinny are sleeping with me and Harley tonight." I stand back up and start pacing.

"Yes, sir." She nods in defeat.

"Where is your mother anyway?"

"She went to Aunt Ivy's but I think she's back because I just saw her looking for something in her room."

"Thanks, kid." I pat her on the head and start towards the stairs.

I go into our bedroom to see Harley bent over, looking for something on the closet floor.

I prop myself against the bedroom door and stare at her, waiting for her to notice me.

Finally just clearing my throat, she jumps, startled but calms down after a moment.

"Mistah J, you scared me." She sighs with a wide smile.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" I furrow my brows.

"Um, I'm puttin' my stuff for the weddin' together. You know, somethin' old, somethin' new. Somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue." She shrugs.

"Ah," I step to her.

"I was thinkin' maybe I had somethin' put up in the closet but I don't so I'll probably either turn to Angela or Ivy."

"What about your sister?" I ask and she raises a brow.

"Because you're gonna kill her anyway so what's the point?" She scoffs.

"Speaking of your sister," I clap my hands together. "Our daughter says that she's been visiting her these past few nights. As in popping up in her bedroom and reading to her."

"What? That's impossible, Hady's in Arkham."

"That's what I find so peculiar about it." I rub my hands together.

"Well, I'm sure it's just her wild imagination." She suggests.

"Can't imagine where she gets it." I tease her, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to me.

"Mm, me either." She grins, pressing her lips to mine for a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

The second we pull away, we're back on each other again. Our hands pulling at each other's cloths, teeth sinking into lips and tongue, nails biting into flesh.

Before we know it, her back hits the mattress and my shirt hits the floor along with her own.

The bedroom door suddenly swings open and I snap up to see Harley with bags on either arm.

I feel my entire body stop functioning for a moment as nothing but pure confusion hits me.

I look down to see Harley on the bed, isn't Harley, but Daisy; the bar maid from the club.

I jump up immediately, my brows furrowed, my mouth twisted as I glance at Harley who's still in the doorway.

Her eyes glaze over as she continues to look from me to Daisy.

Without another word, she throws the bags in the floor and darts out.

"Harley!" I rush after her, managing to stop her before she leaves through the front door.

"Stop!" She yells back the second I grab her arm. "Don't fucking touch me you cheating fucker!" She has tears rolling down her face and she takes deep breaths.

"Harley, I swear it wasn't what it looked like." I shake my head.

"God don't try that shit with me, J! I know what it was. I ain't dumb!" She screams and I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"Harley, listen to me." I tell her. "She was you. I swear to god I thought she was you. She looked just like you and talked just like you and acted just like you and I promise I thought that was you. She turned into a different woman the second you walked in."

"Do you really expect me to believe you?" She looks up at me with teary eyes. "Why the hell would I believe that you thought it was me?"

"The same damn reason Lucy's convinced her Aunt Hadlynn's visiting her every night!" I pick the picture Lucy drew up off the couch and wave it in her face.

She looks confused again and thinks about it.

"It ain't my sister visitin' her, is it?" Harley whispers and I shake my head.

"And it wasn't you upstairs," I tell her. Suddenly, I remember the woman is still upstairs. "Fuck me." I growl under my breath and head up to our room, my gun loaded and in my hand.

I slowly open the door and see that the room's now empty.

Harley appears beside me and grinds her teeth.

"Get Lucy and Vinny," I tell her gruffly. "We're goin' to Leon's and finding out what the fuck is going on."

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

I toss and turn on my bed, never able to get comfortable.

I was worried. Johnny was slowly and completely losing his mind. Claiming that he saw someone that wasn't there—or so Arkham told the other doctors that.

" _All those years of working for Joker finally got to his head_ " he'd said earlier.

Johnny was a lot of things. Short tempered, aggravating, frustrating, aggressive, abusive . . . but _crazy_ was _not_ one of them.

I had to get to him. To talk to him.

But I couldn't. I tried to reason with Arkham but he laughed in my face and told me that he wasn't going to violate the policy just so I could screw around with my husband, even though that was the last thing on my mind—for once in my life.

I wanted to get out at this point, and leave.

Leave Gotham, leave my sister, leave my son.

Whether I die or actually just leave. I didn't want to be with them, and it was selfish of me to ever want to be.

My son was happier without me constantly hurting him. They all were happier. And the funny thing is, I don't feel bad about it. Because I'm happier without being around them.

I smile to myself, actually anxious for Joker to bust in here and kill me.

Harley was right.

I grew three years older, but I was still just as childish and foolish as I was when I was 18. And I was tired of being like that.

Someone's footsteps coming towards my cell pulls me from my thoughts and I sit up to see Nathan standing outside my cell.

"Nathan?" I whisper, standing and he grins widely.

"They really got you in here, huh, Hady?" He licks his lips and I rush to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I grab his hand through the bars on the cell door and he chuckles.

"Arabia." He sighs.

"Why?" I furrow my brows.

"I'm gettin you out of here, and we're goin' to Arabia."

"What? Why?" I'm still confused as he pulls a key card from his jacket pocket.

"J brought me back to kill you after he manipulated our relationship all those years ago. And I'll be damned if he takes away my hope now after he took me from you back then. Our lives could've been so different, Hady. We could've been different. _You_ could've been different." He tries to reason with me. "We can start over, Hadlynn. We can leave and just start fresh."

"Nathan." I shake my head a little.

"If you stay in here, if you stay in Gotham, shit maybe even the country, he's gonna come after you. He's gonna try to kill you and you know he'll be successful.

"Nathan, I can't just run away to Arabia."

"And Why not?" He scoffs.

"I just can't." I argue.

"Hadlynn," he says lowly. "Listen to me." He grabs my chin in his finger tips from through the bars. "You're dead if you even stay in the country. If you're worried about Vinny, he'll be fine. They'll take care of him. But J wants you dead. And I'm not gonna stand by and watch you get yourself hurt because of your own stupidity like you always do. If you don't want me to unlock this door and get you out of here and leave, I won't. But I want you to think incredibly hard about this before you tell me to leave without you." He has tears in his eyes and I rub my lips together in thought.

"Nathan," I whisper.

Suddenly, a guard says "hey" gruffly, and Nathan's appearance changes automatically.

He's not Nathan, but another guard.

"I heard her shouting in her sleep, I was making sure she was okay." Even his voice is different.

I stumble back and he looks at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry I thought you weren't in uniform for a moment," the other guard nods. After a few more exchanges, the guard's gone and Nathan changes back to himself.

"Hady, I can explain."

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Explain what the hell is happening," I demand to Leon. "You're the only man I know capable of creating beings like this and I know you know not to Betray me, Leon." I point a finger in his face.

"They're obviously not normal." He states.

"No shit!" Harley pipes. "My daughter has her locked up aunt visiting her at night. It's not normal. It's not even my sister!" She adds angrily. "Now I better not find out you're behind all this, Ponce de León, or so help me god I will make a leather out of your skin. I might be pregnant but that doesn't mean shit."

"Harley," I speak sternly to calm her down and she sighs lowly and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's alright, J. I understand she's angry. I don't blame her. But I don't know who else would have the abilities I have, you see." He says honestly.

"This is insane." Harley breathes out. "And that's a lot comin' from me."

"So far we know Jeanie is definitely one," I pace.

"One? As in there's more?" Harley complains.

"There's only one." I correct myself. "I don't know how the hell shes doing this but she is." I shrug.

"Leon, can you give us a moment alone, please?" Harley asks gently.

"Of course." He nods.

"J, this is ridiculous." She rubs her face.

"She's trying to break us up." I spit.

"But why now?" She asks. "She's had years to pop up and ruin us but she hasn't until now."

"Because she was counting on Hadlynn to do it but she learned I was gonna get rid of her soon and Jeannie saw her opportunity to split us up herself."

"Why can't we just be happy?" She sits down beside Leon's extravagant wooden desk.

"We've been happy until lately." I sigh.

"Maybe you have." She mumbles.

"What?" I furrow my brows.

"I haven't been very happy, Mistah J."

"So I've wasted the last 5 years—"

"—No that ain't what I'm sayin'! Will you stop jumpin' to conclusions like you always do?!"

"Then tell me why you aren't fuckin' happy!" I laugh without humor.

"Because Jeannie got the better you!" She outbursts.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard your whole conversation when she first came into town a couple months ago. I heard all the things you did to make her happy. How you never hit her, you never forced yourself on her, you never made her feel like everything that went wrong with you, was her fault." Her voice shakes. "Our entire relationship . . . you've done all that to me. You worshiped the ground she walked on and you've never treated me as good as you treated you. And she didn't even appreciate it. But if you treated me as good as you did her, I'd love it, Joker." She sniffles, tears in her eyes.

I take a deep breath and roll my jaw.

"That," I shake my finger.

"What?"

"That name you just called me." I point out. "Joker," I raise my brows. "She calls me Jack." I widen my eyes. "Two different names. Two different mindsets. Two different Men." I step to her. "I am a completely different person than I was back when I was younger. I'd do anything for you. You know I would. I might not kiss your ass 24 hours a day, 7 days a week like I did to her, only because I know I don't have to in order for you to stay with me. I can just look at you and you're happy as ever. No, I'm not perfect. And I've done you wrong more than a few times. But it's stuff like this that makes me regret it. Because any other woman would leave the second shit got tough. But you've always stood by me through it. We've broken up, we've fallen a part, we've disagreed on stuff, we've broken each other's hearts before but we still care about each other. We still love each, do we not?" I crouch down to her level and see the stream of tears rolling down her cheeks to her neck.

She nods, sniffling and I take her hand in mine and press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Believe me, having my ex wife coming back and telling me she never truly loved me enough to stay with me, and harassing our daughter and our relationship, is my own personal hell." I close my eyes for a moment. "Now that I think about it, it's probably God's punishment for putting you through the hell I have over the years." The comment makes her smile a little, even giggle some. "But we're gonna take this crazy, delusional, bitch down like we always do. Aren't we?"

"Yes, sir." She smiles wider and nods confidently.

"That's my girl." I press a kiss to her cheek and her arms wrap around my neck.

 **MAMA DONNA HIT YALL IN THE BALLS WITH THIS DIDN'T SHE?**

 **Pricee: *Shrugs* I don't know;)**

 **AlinaSimov: THANK YOU! And I completely understand. I'm supposed to be preparing to go back too but I been writing instead. Oops!**

 **Arkham is for Lovers: It'll be okay! I promise! Thank you for the love and support though.**

 **Gigi103: HAPPY NEW YEARS! And thank you! I think we now know that Anything can happen in my stories:)**

 **Eric Border: Awe thank you and I get it I knew everyone was gonna feel differently about it (she never slept with any other men, just flirted—not that, that helps the situation very much) so thank you for being so supportive regardless. I really do appreciate it!**

 **Guest: yes Lucy will be in the SS story:)**

 **ZileRacer: I've been thinking of small ways to incorporate them more in the story, don't worry. Joker's going to kill Jeannie (and more people) incredibly soon. I promise.**

 **MegWho: Happy New Year! And I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THEIR WEDDING! Thank you so much for being so supportive. I've missed replying to everyone's reviews cause I felt like I was talking to y'all and it was nice so that's why I'm doing it again. I LOVE YOU!**

 **SithNinja: Thanks! And Lucy may/may not be getting her own POV for Joker and Harley's wedding;)**

 **sunshineeandflowerss: How fucked up are you now? Hahaha AHHH Y'all so aggressive towards Hadlynn. Reading stuff like that makes me laugh cause y'all hate her so much and I shouldn't find it funny but I do...is that bad?**


	28. Cause I Got Issues (Part 1)

**_Cause I Got Issues_**

 _but you got 'em too, give 'em all to me and I'll give mine to you – Julia Michaels_

 **WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 **SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 _ **•**_ _ **Part 1•**_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Hady?" I hear Harley say downstairs and I snap up in the bed, Lucy still snuggled in the middle of the bed.

I grab my gun and head downstairs.

The second I see her, I train my gun on her, about to shoot but Harley jumps in front of her.

"Wait, Pud'!" She says desperately. "This is important!"

"Harley, move." I growl.

"Esmeralda's back." Johnny barks at me and I cock my head.

"What did you just say?" I narrow my eyes.

"Esmeralda is back from the dead, J." Harley tells me. "She can change like Jeannie."

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE STAY DEAD?!" I outburst.

"And Nathan has the ability, too, but he's not using it against us." She adds and I roll my head back.

"Leon resurrected Nathan. I don't know who the hell resurrected Esmeralda. And I don't know how the hell Jeannie got a hold of whatever juju needed to be able to do that." I reply lowly.

Harley looks between me and her sister and rubs her forehead.

"I need to talk to you about something, please." She tells me and I grind my teeth, but don't argue with her.

"What is it?" I ask as she shuts the bedroom door.

"Well. . . "

 ** _{Flashback – 4 Years Ago}_**

 _Harley's small gasps and moans echo off the walls of the shower as I continue to slowly move in and out of her roughly before I slow down teasingly again._

 _Usually she would be griping for me to go faster and stop going slow on purpose._

 _But we were both drunk, and she was just grateful I was even giving her attention._

 _Her teeth sink into my bottom lip and I groan the second she pulls away to gulp down the bottle of remaining champagne left._

 _When she's done, she tosses the bottle onto the bathroom floor that's littered with at least $5,000 worth of hundred dollar bills, and $1,000 worth of one dollar bills._

 _It'd been a crazy night._

 _The glass of the bottle shatters and I give her an angry look._

 _"You're cleaning that up." I pick up my pace in her again and she tilts her head back and wraps her legs tighter around me._

 _"I do what I want," she gasps. "When I want, with who I want." She claws down my arm and I growl angrily, wrapping my hand around her throat._

 _"What'd you just say to me?" I spit._

 _She fights to get me off her, but it doesn't work._

 _"Let go of me." She hisses._

 _I do as she says and watch as she falls on the shower floor, yelping._

 _"Don't bite the hand that feeds you, baby." I sneer at her, stepping out of the shower._

 _"Fuck you." She mumbles and I stop in my tracks and turn Around slowly._

 _"What did you just say?" I cock my head._

 _"Fuck. You." She grinds her teeth._

 _I just step back in and grab her hair, dragging her out._

 _She screams curses as me and I throw her over the counter and force her legs open._

 _"I hate you!" She shouts and I scoff._

 _"We'll see about that in 5 seconds." I roll my eyes and shove my way back into her tight warmth._

 _I was right. She was begging me not to stop, and telling me how much she loved me within seconds._

 _I finished not long after and let her go._

 _"Now, clean up that mess." I pat her head and she stumbles to our room, still drunk._

 **{Present}**

I sigh happily, seeing Rocco tearing the duct tape off Hadlynn's mouth after putting her on the floor of our hotel room in downtown Gotham.

"What the hell?!" She seethes at me and I step from my place in the shadows and stand in front of her. "J." She narrows her eyes at me.

"I told you what was going to happen."

After Harley went to bed, I got a few of my guys to kidnap Hadlynn and meet me down here so I could start planning how I wanted her to go.

"You said when you invaded Arkham. That never happened. Excuse me for thinking you rethought your dumbass decision to off me." She growls at me and I raise my brows.

"Dumbass decision? Baby," I crouch in front of her. "This is by far the smartest decision I'll ever make in my life. Besides your sister." I shrug.

"She'll leave you."

"She won't. She'll be angry, disappointed, but you know what?" I lean forward, my lips grazing against her ear as I speak. "She loves me more than she could ever love you and she'll come back like she always does."

"You won't do this. You care for me, deep down. It might not be the same way I care for you, but you do care about me, Joker."

I sigh and lick my lips.

"Exactly why I got wasted off my ass and baked like a cake before hand." I laugh in her face and tears cloud her eyes. "Oh, no, don't cry." I wipe her tears. "I promise to make this as . . . " I wait a moment, knowing she expects me to say "quick as possible so you won't have to suffer" but I spit in her face instead. " . . . Painful and heartbreaking as possible." I decide to say and she looks down, tears rolling down her skin like a waterfall now.

"Why're you doing this?" She asks shakily. "I have a son, J."

"I have kids of my own." I nod understandingly. "So you can imagine just how heartbroken Lucy would be if Daddy left Mommy for Aunt Hady. Which is exactly what you were trying to accomplish." I chuckle. "And I was so naive the first couple years. So stupid, off my guard." I tsk. "Letting you in, letting you know stuff Harley didn't even know at the time. Thinking you were trying to be a good friend but nope. Just had to ruin the moment so soon." I shake my head. "I shoulda known better, I don't have friends. I have allies. You were never either of them." I rub my chin. "But never fear, Hadlynn." I circle her. "My guys will have all the fun they want with you." I pet her hair.

Her whole body shakes at my words and I grin widely.

"You wouldn't dare." She looks up at me. "That stuff isn't what you do. You don't do it and you don't condone it. You do have basic emotions for human life. Rape isn't—" she's crying so hard she can't speak.

"—You're not human." I press my switch blade to her jaw. "You're one of Satan's demonic, heartless, selfish, manipulative, minions." I explain. "And I can't wait to see you suffer and beg for mercy."

"Please don't do this, J."

"I told you what was going to happen when I got a hold of you." I whisper darkly to her.

"So this is how it ends? Almost 6 years trying to keep each other alive, all for you to kill me in the end." She says hoarsely and my lips twitch into a sinister smirk.

"I realize when people no longer have value to me, and I dispose of them. Don't act so surprised, Hady." I sneer. "We knew this day was bound to come sooner or later." I brush the hair from her eyes.

"Why's it so important to you that I die?" She asks next and I stop and think a moment.

"Why isn't it important to you?" I reply blankly and she rolls her jaw. "It'll be fun, I promise." I pat her head. "It'll bring back a very fun memory." I chuckle, before bringing the crow bar down to hit her.

Her back arches under the pain as she grits her teeth and gasps for relief.

"Too bad what's his face isn't here to whine and cry and beg me not to hit you anymore." I roll my eyes. "But we'll have our own fun." I assure her, striking her thigh as hard as I can.

I hear a satisfying pop from the bone and she shrieks, trying to bite back her pain.

"Oh, come on, Hady." I crouch down and grab her throat. "You've always wanted me to have you screaming, haven't you? You're getting what you want." I beam happily and she looks at me with the most hatred I've ever seen from someone in my existence.

Suddenly, blood and spit hit my face in a heap and her teeth are gritted in anger as I burst into laughter and wipe my face with the back of my hand.

"Go to hell." She whispers.

"Ladies first," I inject my venom in the skin of her neck, and watch as her eyes flutter close.

I pick her up and kick open the door of the hotel room, carrying her to the parking garage.

Some of my guys are waiting by a black Escalade, and I lay her in the trunk, tying her wrists and ankles. I place duct tape over her mouth and close the trunk.

"Take her where I told you to take her and don't let a single soul see you. If Harley calls any of you, you don't tell her shit. I'm handling this my way, got it?" I raise my brows and they nod. "And no one touch her." I growl darkly, going to walk away. "Not until I say so." I mumble under my breath, feeling a sense of freedom and relief come off of me in waves.

"Boss!" I turn to see Roscoe walking towards me quickly.

"Yeah?" I continue to walk to my car and he follows.

"I been hearin' different stuff about this whole thing." He tells me.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we were doing this to tell her to get out of town and never come back. But Rocco just told me you're killin' her, and Tommy just said you're gonna have her passed around like a blunt to all these guys before hand." He sounds worried and I turn around slowly.

"And?" I step to him.

"Boss, I get that you're angry with her. I understand that. Kill her if you absolutely have to but lettin all them guys over there," he nods to the mass group loading their guns and talking. "Screwing her?"

"Don't you dare come over here and preach to me about—"

"—I ain't preaching shit." He squares his shoulders. "That ain't just some spoiled bitchy brat that happened to be a part of Harley's family. That's Esther's daughter. And you always say you don't have friends, well guess what? That woman loved you to death. She wasn't a friend, she was like your damn sister. You can't put her daughter through this shit."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm the boss, you're the help. I'm the reason you're able to feed your wife, Roscoe. I've opened my home to you, welcomed you with open arms, mentored you, taught you lessons and helped you through your darkest times. I have a lot of respect and—dare I say—love for you. Don't ruin that over a whore."

He thinks long and hard about it before he rolls his jaw.

"I ain't gonna be a part of this." Is all he says before storming off.

"Didn't ask you to." I call back, getting into my car and slamming the door.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Hello?" J answers his phone and I sigh with relief.

"Where the hell are ya? I had a nightmare and woke up and you weren't there." I rub my arms and he sighs.

"I'm on my way home right now, Harls. I'm pulling into the garage right now." He assures me. "What'd you dream about?"

I take a deep breath and sit back in the bed.

"I lost the babies." I say quietly.

"Bud and Lou are fine. They're staying with Ivy and Harvey for a month to go on that plant diet thingy Ivy was tellin' you about that makes them 100% healthier. Remember?"

"No, not those babies." I giggle, feeling tears in my eyes. " _Our_ babies."

He's quiet, and I'm worried he hung up until I see him come through the door and hang up for real.

He sits his phone on the dresser and walks to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"It'll be okay, Harley. I promise." He mumbles against my hair.

I hug him tightly and nod.

"They're healthy, Grace said so. It'll be okay. Alright, Kiddo?"

"Yes, sir." I sniffle.

"Now, tell me about the wedding plans you came up with today." He pulls away and walks to the bathroom and I get excited.

"Me and Pammy and Angela found the perfect dress, Daddy!" I clap. "It doesn't make me look fat and it's beautiful."

"Everything's beautiful on you." He grins at me.

"This is no time for sweet talk." I order. "So you know how the color scheme is purple and green for the church and then the reception is gold and white?"

"Uh huh." He answers.

"Well, we—"

"—Wait, wait, wait, hold up, woah." He cuts me off, peeking his head at the bathroom door and I see shaving cream on his face.

"What?" I fold my hands.

"Church?" He raises his brows.

"Yes, church." I nod once.

"As in where people go to worship god?"

"Y–Yes." I furrow my brows.

"I ain't gettin' married in a church."

"And why not?" I cross my arms.

"Harley, it's us! The Joker and Harley Quinn! The Clown Prince and Princess of Crime! The King and Queen of Gotham City! We can't go get hitched in a church."

"So? We're normal like every body else."

"Aha!" He points a finger. "We're not, though. We're above them. We're not normal. We're our own gods. We don't need to get married in a church."

"Pud'?" I lean against the bathroom door.

"Hmm?"

"My mother got married in a church. My mother's mother got married in a church. Her mother got married in a church. Just because I'm not living the goody-goody-two shoes, don't mean I still don't have the same beliefs that were instilled into me when I was younger."

"And what are those beliefs?"

"That marriage should also be recognized in the eyes of God and not just the government. And I'd feel comfortable with a priest marrying us in God's house."

He laughs like a wild lunatic before looking at me and realizing I'm not kidding.

"Oh, fuck, you're serious? Baby, we'd burst into flames the second we walked inside."

"I want to be married in a church and that's final."

"Harley—"

"—Please, Mistah J? For me?"

I know I've gotten my way when I add "for me" to the end of it.

He sighs heavily but finally nods and I squeal and kiss his cheek lovingly.

"This is gonna be so fun!" I clap. "I gotta take Hady to get a bridesmaids dress for her, Ivy, Angela, and Cat, this week." I add and notice him tensing up at the mention of her name, but I brush it off.

 **The flashback in this chapter and what J and Harley talked about in the beginning of the chapter will be explained in the next chapter (part 2).**

 **And I would reply to reviews rn but it's late and I'm slightly drunk and exhausted so I'll save all that for the next chapter.**

 **Oh, just telling y'all - Harley's around 4 months Pregnant:)**

 **Ps- Issues by Julia Michaels is fucking perfect for JxHQ just sayin;)**

 **I LOVE YALL! Goodnight!**


	29. Cause I Got Issues (Part 2)

**WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 _ **Cause I Got Issues**_

 _but you got 'em too, give 'em all to me and I'll give mine to you - Julia Michaels_

 ** _*Part 2*_**

 **JOKER**

"Havin' fun?" I ask Hadlynn demonically and she looks up at me with tired eyes.

"I hate you." She says hoarsely.

"I hate you more." I crouch down to her level and grab her chin in my hands. "God, you look sick." I comment, seeing her depression already taking a toll on her appearance. "Don't worry, you'll be dead soon." I assure her.

"Go to hell." She barks.

"Awe, Hadlynn." I comb my fingers through her nappy curls. "I promise, you'll be begging for death by the time I'm through with you. Well, by the time all my guys are done with you, at least."

"You're not gonna go through with it. You'll kill me, yeah, but you won't let them have their way with me before hand. You won't be able to put me through that."

"Oh I won't?" I poke my lip out and walk to the camera in the corner of the room. "Then explain why I'm taping all of it and making copies to send to every member of the GCPD?"

I can tell her heart sinks and she licks her dry lips and tears gather in her eyes.

"Boss." Johnny comes in and interrupts and I roll my eyes.

What?" I walk around closer to Him and he rolls his jaw.

"We have a potential complication." He repeats and I cock my head.

"What is it, Frost? Bats? We both know he's not that much of a threat. Besides, he wants her dead like the rest of us."

"Not everyone wants her dead, Boss." He hisses back and I raise a brow. "Not even Jason, apparently." He lowers his voice and I look at him with a somewhat shocked expression. "It's not confirmed yet, but a couple of the guys think they've spotted the Red Hood bouncing around down town last night."

"So you're telling me Jason's back in town?" I take another step closer to him.

"We don't know for sure but—"

"—You better find out. I'm not having anyone else ruin this for me. I've finally got the chance to end Hadlynn's life the way I want to and I'm taking it. If he's back, keep the bastard out of my way or invite him to come play with us. Either way, the little Quinzel brat bites the dust and I dance on her grave."

He grows angrier with each word and I growl under my breath.

"What're you lookin' at?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"That's my wife you're talkin' about." He spits and I let out a "ha".

"Sure as hell weren't worried with your wife when you were Beatin' the fuck out her every time she breathed the wrong way. Weren't worried about her when you were rolling around in a roach motel's sheets with a broke gold digger. You weren't worried about her when you abandoned her the night after you married her. So don't you start acting like you care about the sneaky bitch now that I'm getting rid of her." I point my finger in his face.

"Kill her if you want to. But don't let everybody and their brother run through her like a train before you kill her."

"She'll suffer and I'll be happy." I shrug. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Have you considered Vincent, you know, mine and her's son?"

"Vinny will be fine. He always is." I turn to walk to my car.

"He loves her, J. That's his mother. He shouldn't have to see his mother being buried when he's this young."

I stop and grind my teeth, pulling my gun out, and I turn to point it at him only to be met with the sight of his own gun in my face.

I laugh lowly and smile.

"You're not taking my son's mother away from him." He tells me coldly.

"Would you rather me kill you instead? Think about this right now, Johnny. I pull this trigger and you die. Then I end up going through with my plan to kill Hadlynn and you would've died for nothing."

He stares at me a minute longer before lowering his gun, and putting it away.

"Good boy." I sneer at him and he rolls his jaw. "Now, I want everyone on the look out for Jason. Got it?"

"And if we don't find him?" He says it as if he plans on letting the kid slip through his fingers just so he'd show up and save Hadlynn.

"If you 'don't find him' and he finds her, I will make sure you never half-ass search for anything ever again. Do I make myself clear?" I grab his collar and he doesn't say a word, he just nods bitterly. "Good." I let him go and turn to leave. "Oh, and don't feed her anything. I don't want her to have any energy when the time comes." With that, I walk out and head towards the parking lot.

As I'm going to get in my car, I sense someone behind me. I grin widely, anger going through my every vein and I turn to see Jeannie.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I sigh and she smirks irritably.

"You're not happy to see me? It's been almost a week and a half since we last talked. I've missed you." She steps closer to me and I take a step back.

"What game are you playing here, Jeannie?" I narrow my eyes. "Hmm? Irritate the piss out of your dear ex-husband by targeting his kid and his girlfriend thinking that will make him take you back?"

"I"m not doing any of that in hopes you'll take me back." She tells me gently. "I"m doing all of that just for the hell of it."

I growl lowly and she takes another step towards me.

"I'm warning you right now," I stay where I'm at. "You leave this city now, or suffer the consequences." I grind my teeth and she lifts her hand and runs her fingertips over my jaw.

"You're angry with me, and I understand it." She explains. "But I made a mistake." She nods. "I messed up and I'm sorry for pretending to be dead. I'm sorry for what happened to you that night at ACE, it wasn't my intention for you to get that hurt."

"I'm happy now. I'm thankful you pulled that little stunt because it changed me completely. I know how the world works now, I know that if you want to survive you have to hit rock bottom and work your way up and that's what I've done. Don't apologize for anything, Dear. You did me a favor. And because you did me a favor, I"m giving you one last time to get out of my way because I'm about to start cutting bodies down left and right."

"You don't believe that I still love you?"

"You clearly didn't love me to begin with or you would've stayed with me regardless of how much money I made."

"I was worried, J." She shakes her head. "I didn't know what to do."

"Well I"m telling you what to do now." I pull my gun out and hold it to her head. "You tell me who the hell brought Esmeralda back, and who gave you, her, and Nathan you're abilities. And then you get the hell out of town." A sly smile pulls at her lips and she laughs gently.

"You want to know who's responsible for all this. That's why you're so eager."

"I'm not eager, I'm pissed." I correct her and she looks up at me coldly.

"I was sworn to secrecy."

I pull the hammer of my gun back and hold the barrel to her head and she looks more nervous.

"I'd rather die." She hisses.

"Deal-"

"-Wait!" She stops me and I raise my brows.

"I don't know his name but he lives uptown. He runs some of the casino's there." She tells me.

I cut my eyes at her for a moment.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" I lean down closer to her and she licks her lips.

"Because I've been telling you the truth this whole time. Why would I lie to you about it now?" I roll my jaw and take a step away from her.

 **ROSCOE**

"Hey," Angela kisses my cheek when I walk in the door and I furrow my brows. "How was work?" She asks next and I raise my brows.

"Work was . . . somethin'."

"That bad?"

"Well it was different." I walk into the kitchen and she follows me.

"Roscoe, what's wrong?" She finally asks and I look at her dully.

"J's gonna kill Hadlynn." I shrug, knowing there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

"I know." She says quietly. "I figured that."

"And it's not just the fact he's gonna kill her, it's the fact that he's gonna let us do what we want to her if we choose to." I add.

She doesn't say a word, she just stands for a moment and thinks.

"He's angry, Roscoe." She finally speaks again and I shake my head. "He is angry and he wants her to hurt as badly as he did all the times he and Harley broke up. Because Hadlynn was either the main cause or heavily involved in the root of the problem every time they broke up. And he's getting revenge now."

"Well she has a son, Angela." I snap. "Vincent don't need to be punished for what his mother's dumb ass has done. And Lucyfer looks up to her Auntie. She don't deserve this either. But he don't care about them. All he sees is the fact that Hadlynn will be out his hair." I take my jacket off and throw it on the couch.

"Roscoe," She places his hands on either side of my face. "He's angry." She repeats. "And when a man is angry there is no convincing him that what he's doing is wrong. There's no convincing him that he just needs to take a moment and breathe. There's no convincing him that he's hurting more people than he intends to." She explains to me. "Remember when you found out my affair?" I cringe when she brings it up but that doesn't stop her. "Remember?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"I thought I loved him. And when you started talking reckless and acting like you were going to go kill him I didn't know what to think." She breathes out. "I couldn't tell you not to hurt him, I couldn't calm you down. I couldn't get you to think clearly." She shakes her head. "But eventually you did, and you saw that the risk of getting caught and arrested and thrown in prison wasn't worth killing him."

"What's your point?"

"Joker has a worse temper than anyone I've ever met. So it's going to take more to get him to calm down, but that doesn't make it impossible. Does Harley know he's doing this?"

"She knows he's gonna kill her. She don't know he's gonna do everything else."

"Tell her," She orders me calmly. "She'll be mad but she'll bring him to his senses. It might not save Hadlynn's life, but she won't be put through hell before hand."

"He hates her, Angela." I remind her and she rubs her lips together.

"We're all unhappy with her, baby. I can talk to Harley if you want me to."

"No, no, I need to talk to her." I shake my head and she smiles and presses a gentle peck on my lips. "Come to bed when you're ready." I raise a brow at her and she smiles deviously.

"What's in bed?" I ask her and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I ain't still got it." She gives me that look that makes me realize why I've spent over ten years with her and I chuckle.

"Last one naked has to be on top," I smile and we both take off up the stairs to our bed room, laughing.

 **JASON**

"You came back," Bruce says gruffly as I make my way through the bat cave.

"I had to, Miami isn't as entetaining as Gotham." I joke, but we both know it's the truth.

"Is that really why you came back?" He crosses his arms and I turn to face him.

"No." I confirm his suspicions and he lets out a deep breath.

"She's a lost cause, Jason. That whole bunch are ticking time bombs waiting to be rubbed the wrong way before they destroy everybody they possibly can and you've already suffered through that once. Do you really want to risk it again?"

"I disowned her, Bruce. I abandoned her. And maybe that was the best thing for me to do at the time but I can't just sit back and let her be killed again, not without a fight."

"Just because you used to be a hero, doesn't mean you have to save everybody, Jason. Let her die this time. Let her learn her lesson. Let her see that she should've listened to everyone telling her to stay away from him but she didn't listen - "

" - I bought a ring for her those years ago. I just never had the guts to propose to her. I wanted to marry her, Bruce. I loved her that much, regardless of what she'd done or what she was going to do. I loved her that much. I hate that I let that go. I hate that I didn't try to stop her from leaving Miami with them, I hate that I told her to get the fuck out. You don't like her, you don't respect her and I get that, that's fine. I understand . . . but I love her, Bruce. God, I love her so much and I'm going to save her or die trying to make up for the time I forced her to go back to him."

"Jason - "

" - That's my Hadlynn, Bruce. I've died trying to save her before, and I'll do it again."

"You'll need some help," He tells me and I turn to face him.

"You comin'?"

"No," He admits. "But, she is."

I furrow my brows and see Selina coming down the stairs.

"Tough chance." I scoff.

"No, really, Jason." He nods.

"I don't need help with this, especially not from your booty call, got it?" I tell him sternly and he looks at me disappointed.

"Refusing help from his booty call just to go save yours?" Selina scoffs and I roll my jaw. "Very snobbish, don't you think?"

"I'm going to save the girl I love. I don't need some washed up, diamond thief to help me with it. I"m perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Jason, I don't want you to get hurt again." Bruce explains to me and I sigh loudly.

"I don't need your help." I burst angrily. "Just fuck off."

 **HARLEY**

{ _ **Flashback - 1 Day Ago**_ }

 _"What is it?" J asks me, shutting the door of the bedroom._

 _"Well . . . " I twiddle my fingers._

 _"Spit it out, Harls, I ain't got all day." He crosses his arms and I lick my lips._

 _"I went to the doctor earlier today with Angela - "_

 _" - You went without me?" He asks angrily and I huff._

 _"You've been so caught up in Hadlynn's shit that you wouldn't give me the time to ask you if you wanted to come." I shrug. "Point is, I know what we're havin'. If you're interested." I sit down on the bed and he finally smiles and sits by me._

 _"What're we havin'?" He smooths his hair and I smile widely, fishing in my pocket for the picture. I hand it to him and watch as his face shifts into pure joy._

 _"Four boys." He mumbles and I furrow my brows and look over it as well._

 _"No, no." I shake my head, pointing at the picture. "That's this one's foot that's between that one's legs and makes her look like she has boy parts, ya see?" I correct him and he focuses._

 _"Ahh, I see." He nods. "I was about to say he took after his dad for havin' one that big but it was the other's foot." He chuckles and I do as well. "Three boys, one girl." He shakes his head. "God, that's weird." He rubs his chin. "I have five children with my ex-doctor. I don't give a fuck what the papers say. If that doesn't make me an OG, I don't know what will."_

 _I playfully hit his arm and press my lips to him before I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him tightly._

 _"We're gonna be okay, right?" I sigh and he takes a deep breath._

 _"Definitely, Kiddo."_

{ **Present** }

I sit and stare at the wall, anger and disappointment boiling deep within me.

He was going to kill my sister. Not just kill her, but make her suffer.

I didn't want to get in his way again, but I also didn't want him to do that to Hadlynn. But I had no choice.

I wait for him to get home, and when he slips through the door I look up at him from my place on the couch.

"Hey, Harls." He says, glacing down at Lucyfer who's asleep with her head on my lap.

"How was work?" I ask him lowly and he shrugs his suit jacket off.

"It was work," He chuckles.

"Was it now?" I get up, making sure Lucy stays asleep.

"Um, yeah?" He looks around confused. "Is everything alright, dear, you seem a little - "

" - Tense, bitter, pissy, disappointed, betrayed, aggravated, fed up, displeased? Well, what do you expect from someone whose sister you're about to let all your guys have a go at before you kill her." I stomp up the stairs and he takes a deep breath before following me.

"Who told you?"

"Roscoe just called before you got in to tell me that my sister wouldn't only be killed, but she'd be passed around like the flu, first!"

"Shh!" He shuts the door. "Don't wake Vinny or Lucy with all that yelling, now. It's pointless. Be upset if you want but I"m doing this my way."

"Of course you are. You do everything your way, don't you, J? You just can't stand when people try to put their two cents in, can ya?"

"Not unless it's going towards a bill." He snaps violently. "I'v given her more than enough chances to straighten up and she hasn't, Harley. I'm not doing this to piss you off or even hurt you. I'm doing this because I'm fed up and tired of dealing with her."

"I'm tired of dealing with you, sometimes. Do you think I consider killing you?"

"You wouldn't kill me. You couldn't." He laughs sharply. "I made you, sweetheart. You wouldn't kill me. Ever."

"You seem so confident - "

" - Because I am confident!" He slams his fist against the wall by our bed and I gasp gently, startled. "You love me, you'd die for me. I made you, I gave you children and your own identity. I saved you from that mundane, boring, ordinary life and I made you everything you've dreamed of being. Now, I don't know what's made you talk like you would pull a trigger on me if given the chance, but you better stop entertaining it right now. Or so help me God, _Harleen_ , I will hit you so hard you go into labor. Quit it."

I don't shed a tear, but they cloud my vision as I step to him and roll my jaw.

"You should write a book on how to fuck, your own relationships, up." I say shakily. "No wonder she left you and faked her own death."

He comes closer to me, anger radiating off of him, the faint smell of liquor on his breath and he says the exact words I've said to him more than enough times in our relationship. The words he's never said to me and meant them sincerely, but I know he means them when he speaks them this time.

" _Get out_." It's a demonic growl that shouldn't affect me like it does, but maybe it's the significance behind it that kills me. It's not just a "get out of my sight" or a "Get out of my room" or even a "Get out of my house". It's a "Get out of my way", and it damn near chokes me when he says it.

"Get out? I'm four months pregnant, J. Where the hell am I supposed to go in Downtown Gotham, pregnant?" My words are barely a whisper and he shoves past me.

"You have friends." He takes his watch off, and starts undressing to get in the shower.

"You're throwin' your pregnant fiance out of the house? Do you know how fucked up that - "

" - I'm a fucked up person, Baby! Remember?! In fact, I'm going to my office right now to start on that book. What's gonna be the title again? 'How to fuck up your relationship'?"

"Joker, I was angry when I said that. You know I didn't - "

" - I said get out." He takes his shirt off. "And I meant it. Go fake your own death and change your identity while you're at it." He slams the bathroom door in my face and I feel my heart break.

 **I** stand and wait outside Ivy's apartment door, and when it swings open, she arches her brows angrily.

"We had a disagreement, and I left." I tell her quietly. "Can I stay here for a few days until he cools down?"

"Of course," She pulls me in for a hug and I cant help but sob into her hair.

"Can I be a pussy for a second?" I croak and she scoffs and pulls away, wiping my tears.

"Be the biggest pussy you can be. It's been a while since you've had a good cry."

 **JOHNNY**

Me and Nathan stare at Hadlynn as she's curled up in the corner, a torn blanket covering her shivering body.

"Why can't you just take her, huh?" He asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Because then J will come after me and her both. I need to stay here and raise our son." I reply smartly.

"So why can't I take her?" The question pisses me off enough and I grind my teeth and stare at him with a death glare. A cocky, annoying smirk comes to his face. "Ohh, I see." He nods slowly. "It's Because you don't want her with me."

"Do not say it like that. Do not make it seem like I care."

"Then why does the idea of me and her riding off into the sunset, piss you off so much?"

"Because that's my wife. And you don't deserve her."

"And you do?" He raises his brows.

"I don't. And I don't pretend like I do." I sneer.

"You want her happy, right? I make her happy - "

" - You make her get in trouble." I hiss. "None of this was gonna happen until you came back."

"J's had this planned out for years, I'm sure."

"And suddenly when you're back it's a great idea to finally go through with the plan to kill her." I snap and he cuts his eyes at me and scoffs.

"You're blaming this on me?" He raises his brows.

"No, not entirely. I just think this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have been so damned eager to get back into her life."

"I've been dead almost six years and I didn't know what I was doing when I messed up our relationship. I'd missed her and needed to see her and explain myself and I did."

"Yes, and it got her in trouble." I rub the back of my neck and he lets out a deep breath.

"I didn't get her in trouble, she got herself in trouble." He corrects me. "Doesn't surprise me; that's all she did when we were together. Just got herself into trouble, all the damned time." He shakes his head. "Poor kid never had a chance. I was older than her. I was an adult when she was just a child. I should've guided her to a different, safer path but I didn't. I lit her blunts for her, stuck the needles in her arms for her, held her when she relapsed. Everything to keep her high, everything to make sure she didn't remember the misery of her life, I tried to do. Romantic in a sick and demented way." He laughs without humor and I think for a moment.

"You loved her and you were an addict yourself at the time. That was your way of rescuing her. Giving her something else to get high off of when the other wore off and she started to remember reality." I actually defend him and he looks at me uncertainly.

"You understanding why I did what I did for those three years me and her were together?" He asks me cautiously and I nod once.

"Nathan, you loved her before I did, before Jason did, before Diavolo did . . . you know her better than any of us. Maybe if J wouldn't have screwed you over you'd be her husband and the father of her kid. Maybe you wouldn't have put her through hell like I did and maybe she wouldn't have put you through hell like she did me. But it didn't happen that way. You died, she came to me, we broke each other's hearts repeatedly and now she's over there in the corner unconscious and I'm sitting here talking to her 'could've been' and heavily questioning the last ten years of my life."

"You think me and her could've been okay?" His question makes me wince at the thought of them together, but I know the answer.

"Yes."

 **JOKER**

"Kicked your baby mama out so I could come over? How sweet of you." Jeannie slams the front door and I down the rest of my whiskey.

"Shut up." I bark and she looks at me irritated. "You gonna tell me who this other witchy person is or do I need to torture you?"

"No, no. I'm more than happy to tell you who it is but I do need to warn you that you won't be happy." She sits by me on the couch.

"It's not Leon, is it?"

"No. Leon's a lot of things but disloyal isn't one of them."

"Then who is it?"

"His ex-wife." She crosses her arms.

"Oh, bullshit." I put my glass on the coffee table. "His ex-wife is dead."

"He has more than one ex-wife, J. We're dealing with the bitter one that you slept with and then pretended she didn't exist when she wanted an actual relationship."

"I'd just broken up with Rebekah and I didn't need anymore relationships."

"You mean you'd just killed Rebekah and didn't want to be bothered with commitment." She mumbles and I give her a death glare. "Well it's the truth."

"So you're telling me Elenoure is doing all of this because . . . ?"

"Same reason me and Esmeralda are; revenge. Well, I'm doing it because I want you back. They're doing it for revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"You slept with them and then kicked them to the curb. Why do you think they want revenge?" She yawns and I shake my head.

"Esmeralda is a crazy bitch and Elenoure is - "

" - Hurting." She interrupts me. "Maybe she'd stop all this if you'd just talk to her. Same thing with Esmeralda." She shrugs.

"And why are you suddenly encouraging me to talk to other women?" I raise a brow and she shrugs, looking at a picture of Vinny, Johnny and Hadlynn that's sitting on one of the end tables in the living room.

"I think I've found something else to sink my teeth into."

 _ **Guys I lied . . . the next chapter is going to be the second to the last chapter. Sorry! I was just writing and realized that there's too much that needs to happen and I didn't want to overwhelm you guys too much in this chapter (think I did anyway) but it point is next chapter will be the last "chapter" and then the next is the epilogue:) Thank you everyone for being bad little bitches and sticking with me through this and I promise, you guys will be very happy at the end of this story!**_

 _ **Oh, by the way, the wedding will be it's own short story that I will post after I post the epilogue of this story. I love you guys, sleep tight!**_


	30. The Stars, The Moon

**A/N: This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. Despite everyone else's opinion, I do love all of my OCs, even Hadlynn. That's hard to do when she's like the way she is, but it's true. I've been writing her for over a year now and it's gonna be sad (for me) to continue to write without her.**

 **Warnings:**

 ***Explicit* Language**

 **Trigger warning:** _There is graphic depictions of rape in this chapter. It's italicized in Johnny's POV if you want to skip it._

 ** _The Stars, The Moon_**

 _they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark – Florence and The Machine_

 **J•O•H•N•N•Y**

"You gonna live, Johnny?" Roscoe asks, leaning against my bed room door as I chug the Last of my whiskey from the bottle.

Roscoe and Angela had come over to visit Harley and see how she'd been doing, but it was starting to dawn on him that she wasn't the one who needed help.

My room was a mess, divorce papers littered the desk in the corner. Empty bottles had been broken and the shattered glass covered the carpet. Pillows had been ripped open and the carpet was scorched from where the lamp was throw down and the bulb busted and flamed momentarily.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and soaked my collar.

"That bitch." I mumble, staring ahead of me. "She's dead. She's gone and she's making sure I know she is. I'm supposed to be parading around Gotham City like the fucking president and what am I doing, instead? Wallowing in self pity and regret because my damn wife just has to have the last word. She has to. She can't even die without making me feel like shit about it." I say shakily and he steps to the bed and takes a seat by me. "I even signed her damn divorce papers and she's still not happy. She just has to make sure I cry, anyway."

"Johnny," he rests his elbows on his knees.

"All these years of J trying to kill her and he's finally succeeded and when I think I'm gonna have this whole revival and feel like a weight is off my shoulders and you know what I feel like when he actually kills her?" I look at him.

He shakes his head calmly and I feel more tears in my eyes, and my shaking hand comes up to my aching chest.

"I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest." I push my pride to hell and start crying in front of him - something everyone in this business avoids doing - but I don't care.

He wraps an arm around me and pulls me to him, and I cry harder, turning to sobs.

"Johnny," Roscoe speaks sternly. "You can't let this get to you. Boss will pick up on it and feed on you like a wolf. He thrives off it."

"I can't breathe, Roscoe." I gasp, pulling at my tie. When it's gone, I take my jacket off hurriedly and my shirt. "I–I can't breathe," I shake my head, falling on the floor, my arm tingling and my chest still hurting.

"Johnny." He says again.

"I can't, I can't do this. I'm dying, I can't . . . " I trail off, too lightheaded to finish and I hear the door open.

"What's going—Johnny?" Harley rushes to me. "Johnny, what's wrong?" She turns me on my back and I gasp for breath. "Johnny, answer me." She demands. She notices I'm holding my chest and she furrows her brows.

"My chest, and my arm—"

"—Fuck, Roscoe, go start a car."

"What? Why?" He stands and she presses her fingers to my pulse.

"He's having a heart attack. We have to get him to a hospital."

"But they'll recognize y—"

"—I said go start the damn car, Roscoe. Don't make me do it myself. We don't have time. Go." She barks and he rushes.

"Just let me die." I wince.

"I've already lost one family member today. I'm not losing another. You and Vincent are the only things of her I have left. Don't take this from me." She says through her teeth, getting me to stand up. "How long has this pain been happening?"

"All day. It's just now gotten this bad, though." I tell her truthfully.

"You're going to the ER."

"Harley—"

"—Don't even try to argue with me. We both know how it'll end. Shut up."

When we get to her car, she opens the door and helps me in.

"What's going on?" Angela walks into the garage and Harley hands her the keys.

"Take him to the hospital. He's having a heart attack. I'm gonna get Vinny and Lucyfer and we'll be behind you." Harley orders her.

She looks confused at first but does as she's told and Harley goes back into the house to get the kids.

The ride to the hospital is quiet, until Angela can't take the silence any longer.

"How long did she suffer?" She asks me quietly and I look at her. "What?"

"You're seriously asking me about the very thing I'm having a heart attack over?!"

She rolls her eyes and I sigh.

"An hour." I tell her groggily. "One hour, seven minutes, forty seven seconds and 3 milliseconds."

"Did anyone . . . Did any of the guys molest—"

"—Yes." I feel my chest hurting worse again and I grimace.

"How many?" She asks next, trying to hide her own emotions.

"Six." I respond.

"Did they—"

"—All at one time." I answer her question and she has to wipe a single tear before she talks herself out of crying. "Vinny watched the whole thing." I confess to her and she slams on breaks and looks at me. "I don't know how the hell he got there but He was there and he watched his own mother being raped and he watched her being shot until she bled out." The pain in my heart increases and I gasp. "J hired someone new to keep a gun to my head and if I moved, he would've shot me. Roscoe tried to get Vinny away from it, but the guy threatened him, too. And Joker told Harleen that he shot her quickly and painlessly. She doesn't know what else happened and I prefer it to stay that way. Harley doesn't need anymore stress than what she's already got. Okay?" I raise a brow at her and she nods firmly. "I've witnessed hell the past 24 hours, Angela. My son has witness hell the last 24 hours. Where the hell do I go from here?" I cry and she licks her lips.

"You're at your lowest. Only direction left to go, is up." She says hoarsely, cupping my face in her hands. "When you're better, they're going to try to send you to Arkham." She reminds me. "You give them hell."

{ ** _Flashback – 1 Day Ago_** }

 _Me, Roscoe, and Nathan all sit, practically paralyzed as all the men that wanted a go at Hady, come into the room._

 _She's doped up, but still sober enough to understand what's happening and feel the pain of it._

 _She's a blubbering, sobbing, begging mess. Curled up in the corner of the trashy room, nothing but a thin layer of sweat covering her body and hair._

 _I want to move, to get her and leave. But none of us can make a move. The Barrel touching the back of my head reminds me of this every moment._

 _Six men whistle lowly and look her over, taking their cloths off as they went._

 _I couldn't watch so I closed my eyes . . . but hearing her scream out in agony and their perverse comments gave me a hell of a visual that made me want to die._

 _She'd try to beg for mercy, or even speak and they'd either choke her or put their hands over her mouth._

 _I glanced once to see if it was as bad as I thought it was, And it was a thousand times worse. Just_ _as I saw that, my eyes drifted to the other bed in the room and I saw Vinny hiding underneath it, staring at what was happening to her. I went to get up but the jackass behind me pulled the hammer back on his gun and I felt completely helpless as I sunk back down to the bed._

 _I barely ever cry. But I let myself go when Hadlynn made eye contact with me for a split second._

 _When it's all over, and they've had their fun, they start using her for target practice._

 _Eventually, she bleeds out and at her last few breaths, we're let go and allowed to leave._

 _But we don't. We can't. Nathan and Roscoe are still in shock, but I rush to her to the second the rest of the men leave._

 _I take off my jacket and shirt and cover her up with them._

 _She's a bloody, battered mess, crying and mumbling._

 _"Hady?" I brush the sweaty hair from her face and she looks up at me, her eyes dead, her body shaking horribly. "I'm so sorry." I cry, my throats forming a lump in it. "I'm so sorry I've let you down, Hady." I shake my head and she fumbles, trying to find my hand. I take hers in mine and she squeezes it the best she can, trying to form words. "I'm sorry, Hadlynn. I'm so sorry." I cry harder and she struggles more and more to breathe . . . When she lets out one final breath, Vinny crawls out from the bed and curls up next to her and I feel the weight on my shoulders grow until it becomes so painful that I'm rolling on the floor, begging god to kill me._

{ **Present** }

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Hello?" I answer Harley's call, looking at Jeannie.

"I'm on my way to Gotham General."

"What? Why? What happened?" I ask agitated and she sighs.

"Johnny is currently having a heart attack and a mental breakdown."

"Oh, boohoo." I roll my eyes. "The man no longer has someone to sleep with and he's panicking."

"The man just lost his wife, J. And Vinny's not speaking. At all. It's like he's gone mute or something so I think he knows something's up." She adds and I sigh. "And me and you still haven't talked about why exactly you kicked me out—"

"—I didn't kick you out. I was angry, you know that. You came back the next morning and we made up."

"We had sex. We didn't make up." She corrects me and I pace.

"Harley, dear, I'm in the middle of something. Can we not argue about this right now?"

"You killed my sister. I have the right to argue with you about anything at any time."

"And I love to argue with you, but right now really isn't the best time. I'm in the middle of a meeting." I look at Leon's tied up ex wife. "Sorta."

"And I'm on my way to the hospital because you're killing your best friend."

"Johnny Frost is not my best friend. He's an associate. I don't fuck with associates on a personal level."

"You've killed his wife, it's pretty personal." She snaps.

"Harley. We'll talk about this later."

"Fine." She hangs up and I groan and turn back to Jeannie and Esmeralda, who're also tied up.

"Where were we?" I roll my neck, peeling the tape off Jeannine's mouth.

"Burn in hell." She spits at me.

"It must really suck to be without your power since Leon shut that shit down real quick." I cross my arms.

"Only because he doesn't know you're the one who wrecked his marriage." She bites back. "When are you gonna tell him you're the one who rolled around in his bed with his wife? Huh?"

"Well, I've also rolled around in Alejandro's bed with Esmeralda. Clearly, I have no remorse or regret so why bother with even mentioning it to him?"

"You know he'd kill you if he found out. So you're keeping your mouth shut because you're scared."

"And you won't shut up because you're trying to stall me so I won't kill you. But guess what? I've killed my sister in-law. After letting six men fuck her at one time. I've reached my worst. So putting a bullet between your eyes won't bother me one bit. So stop trying to talk yourself out of it." I load my gun.

"Harley's gonna leave you when she finds out you didn't kill Hadlynn painlessly."

"She's never gonna find out." I pull the hammer back and she gets antsy. "Well, you're not saying much either." I look at Elenoure and Esmeralda and they both look at me angrily before I snatch the tape from their mouths. Esmeralda cusses me out in French and Elenoure just stares me down evilly.

"I'm going to make sure you regret thi—" I shoot Elenoure before she can finish and Esmeralda stops talking.

"I can either let you two go or kill you." I suggest. "How old is our kid?" I ask Jeannie.

"Why?" She asks shakily.

"Our kid, is it older than 18? Sorry, the years have just been all wonky up here since the accident." I motion to my forehead.

"Yes. She's—" I shoot her in the head as well and Esmeralda squeezes her eyes shut. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Harley's going to leave you when she finds out what you've really done to her sister." She spits and I roll my jaw and get in her face.

"Stay out of my business." I cut my eyes, and shoot her in the temple.

 ** _Next chapter is the epilogue and all loose ends will be tied._**


	31. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

 _Grief is such a weird emotion to grasp in the grand scheme of things. But, there's still those five steps._

 _Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and finally . . . Acceptance._

 _But some of us never go through steps 1-4, mainly because we don't murder the people we're grieving over._

 _The Joker had skipped right to acceptance. He was happier, cheerful even. But his significant other was currently in depression, his employee hadn't made it past bargaining before he attempted to kill himself in Arkham. His daughter was still in denial, and no one could pin point where exactly the deceased woman's son stood in his grieving, simply because he hadn't spoken a word since she'd died._

 _But that didn't affect J very much. Sure, he worried. But the relief of not having someone constantly interfering in his relationship was worth having Harley angry at him._

 _He got up from his desk and went to check on her, to find she was still curled up in the bed, staring at the ceiling._

 _He sighed and got into the bed with her, pulling her to him. She didn't resist him, wrapping her arm around his waist._

 _"I miss her." She mumbled and he nodded gently._

 _"I know you do. And you'll continue to miss her. But it was best, Harley." He explained to her._

 _"The babies are giving me hell today." She looked down at her growing belly and he chuckled._ _"I'm miserable. I don't wanna be, but I am." She admitted to him and he raised a brow. "Vinny's still not speakin' and Lucy keeps drawing her pictures to give to her aunt when she 'comes back from her trip'." She told him._

 _"I'll talk to her soon." He told her and she sighed._

 _"Already tried, it's not use. Our family is fallin' apart. Nathan's killed those six guys and he's gone. Johnny's not even mentally there anymore and I heard Jason left to go back to The Middle East."_

 _"Let them do what they want. They're not my problems anymore." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her soft lips._

 _"I want some water." She hummed and sat up._

 _"I'll get you some—"_

 _"—No I can get it." She stood and headed down the stairs._

 _As she fished for a glass in the kitchen, someone knocked on the door._

 _She grabbed her pistol from the top of the fridge and pulled the hammer back before cautiously walking to the door._

 _She opened it slowly, and dropped her gun when she saw who was on the other side._

 _"You . . . " tears came to her eyes and she gasped for breath._

 _She didn't want an explanation as to how the woman standing in front of her was alive, she'd hear about it later._

 _All she needed was to be held by someone she knew was hurting as badly as she was and she choked out a sob_ _before wrapping her arms as tightly as she could, around Esther._

 **END OF FOURTH BOOK**

 _ **Esther's the only person that's coming back – no one else, promise.**_

 _ **Wicked series is going on hiatus . . . I KNOW I KNOW IM HORRIBLE but I need to take a step back and focus on some of my other stories shortly and come back with a bang:)**_

 _ **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT AND OPINIONS . . . I AM GONNA WRITE ONE LAST BOOK FOR THE WICKED SERIES AND ITS GONNA BE THE ONE BASED ON S.S.**_

 _ **I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT ITS THE REASON I DO WHAT I DO. YALL ENCOURAGE AND INSPIRE ME AND I WOULDNT WRITE WITHOUT YOU GUYS. THANK YOU.**_


End file.
